Nightmare
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Mini-Fics retorcidos, macabros y bizarros. El mas fuerte de todos, La Reina... despues de ese, los demas son ligeros. No aptos para sensibles...
1. La Reina

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> La Reina

**Kuchiki Rukia, Dark Rukia, Shiba Kaien, Aizen Sousuke, Kuchiki Byakuya **/ Necrofilia, Violación y Canibalismo.

* * *

><p><em>No importa lo que realmente soy, no importa mi forma física, ni el color de mis ojos ni el color de mi piel, no importa nada porque en estos momentos ese es el lugar en donde estoy, en la nada, estúpidos placeres del amor que sirven como cadenas a lo que realmente soy, estúpida persona que se encargó de forjarlas para que no pudiera salir de esta absoluta oscuridad que compone la nada, pero para ganar a veces se tiene que perder, irme por voluntad propia fue la mejor idea que pude tener, pero se tenía que enamorar ¡Basura! Qué es el amor si no otra cosa más que una cadena que se ata por voluntad propia y llena de deseo. Deseo, el instinto primario de toda acción que se realiza, deseo es lo que yo represento. – Dark Rukia.<em>

- señorita Kuchiki, se le transferirá al centro de atención de cuidados mentales Rukongai – fue lo que dijo aquel hombre calvo con una enorme barba blanca y una túnica negra, era el juez encargado del juicio de "El Estado" contra Rukia Kuchiki, se le había detenido después de encontrarla en la escena de uno de los crímenes más sangrientos de todos los conocidos en la ciudad de Karakura, había acabado con la vida de una familia de 4 personas en una sola noche, dos adultos y dos niños, los habían encontrado completamente desmembrados, sus restos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, incluso las paredes estaban salpicadas con enormes manchones producto de la sangre de las pobres personas; un vecino había llamado a la policía al escuchar los ruidos prevenientes de esa casa, cuando llegaron solo encontraron a la pelinegra bañada en sangre jugando con la mano de lo que parecía ser una de las niñas de esa casa.

Los alegatos que había dado el abogado de esta, que había sido el mejor que había podido conseguir su hermano usando todas las influencias que poseía el apellido Kuchiki, habían sido que ella estaba mal de la cabeza, expresado de la siguiente manera: "Mi cliente, la señorita Kuchiki aquí presente, se declara inocente del delito que se le acusa ya que ella no recuerda haber realizado tal acción, con base a las pruebas psicológicas realizadas a mi cliente se ha determinado un fuerte desorden de personalidad que ha sido confirmado por los registros médicos previos…" y así fue que evitó ir a la cárcel, de cierta manera fue la mejor opción y la única a la que le veían sentido, su hermano sabía que ella estaba loca, había presenciado la muerte y violación del cadáver de su hermana por aquel hombre desquiciado de cabellos cafés y lentes que se hacía llamar su tío, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella arrojara algún trauma, solo que este había sido demasiado.

La pelinegra se despidió de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, si la hubiese conocido bien habría notado que esas lagrimas eran tan falsas como una moneda de tres pesos, ella en verdad estaba desquiciada, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era la primera vez que la atrapaban. Se había ido de Karakura unos años después de la muerte de su hermana, había estado con los mejores psicólogos que el dinero podía pagar y después de un tiempo la habían dejado ir, al principio ella decía que escuchaba un voz en su cabeza, pero sabía que si seguía diciendo eso jamás la dejarían libre, ella era una mujer inteligente y se guardó esa información para sí; con la venia de su hermano y un poco de su fortuna se había ido a dar la vuelta al mundo, la voz en su cabeza le decía a donde ir y que hacer, al parecer era una voz muy lista, se podría decir que probó todos los sabores del mundo, jamás la habían atrapado en ningún lugar, así como llegaba así desaparecía y su apellido ayudaba a moverse, ser una Kuchiki tenía sus ventajas.

Regresar a Karakura fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a ella, la voz en su cabeza no estaba de acuerdo pero ella por esa vez no la escuchó, y fue entonces que se lo encontró a él, un tipo de cabello café y lentes, muy parecido a su amado tío, en verdad apreciaba a su tío Aizen, por él nunca estaba sola aunque no podía darle las gracias por tan magnifico regalo ya que estaba tres metros bajo tierra; a él lo habían metido a la cárcel la misma noche que mató a la hermana de Rukia, todo el peso de la ley aplicada a él, cuando llegó a la famosísima cárcel Inuzuri la cálida bienvenida no se hizo esperar, todo se filtraba en ese lugar, uno por uno los reos de ahí lo violaron durante la primera semana, sus gritos eran ahogados por las risotadas de esos hombres que solo veían como era introducido el miembro erecto del violador en turno, intentó defenderse cuando uno le introdujo su miembro en la boca para que le diera un poco de sexo oral mientras otro se lo tiraba haciéndolo sangrar, mala decisión por parte de Aizen morder el miembro del hombre, eso le costó que uno de los violadores al que le apodaban "el dentista" la hiciera honor a su nombre, esa vez lo ataron a una silla y entre todos le abrieron la boca tan grande como les fue posible, uno a uno fue perdiendo los dientes hasta quedar sin uno solo; la razón del porque nadie hacía nada era simple, era una cueva de perros que jamás iban a estar en libertad, todos condenados a pudrirse en ese lugar, hacer eso era lo único que los mantenía ligeramente calmados porque cuerdos, era algo que nunca estarían ni lo estuvieron. No aguantó mucho en ese lugar, murió al poco tiempo después de haber entrado, los despojos que quedaban de ese hombre fueron sacados como si de un trapo sucio se tratara, nada más que piel y huesos era lo único que quedó después de tanta tortura sexual y física.

Pero ese hombre en Karakura le parecía tan feliz y tan vivo, se parecía tanto a ese amado tío que no lo pensó dos veces, algo que la voz en su cabeza tampoco apoyó; lo investigó y descubrió que era el hijo bastardo de su amado tío, cuando hubo encontrado el lugar procedió a realizar su misión, primero a los niños, se infiltró en el cuarto lentamente y les rebanó el cuello de parte a parte amordazándolos con la mano que tenía libre, la sangre de sus pequeñas victimas le mancho la cara y parte de la ropa que cargaba esa noche, salió de esa habitación y se metió en la de ese hombre, estaba acostado dándole la espalda a la mujer que dormía con él, no había mejor escenario que ese, lentamente se acercó a la mujer y de un solo movimiento le rebano el cuello de parte a parte, demasiado sencillo…

- Reina… - habló la voz en su cabeza – vámonos de este lugar – estaba enojada esa voz, tan parecida a la suya pero tan diferente a la vez.

- No. – fue lo único que dijo Rukia en voz alta, no se iría de ese lugar hasta saciar su deseo de deshacerse de ese hombre que llevaba la misma sangre que su amado tío y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, exterminar la sombra de ese hombre era lo que estaba buscando desde que regresó a esa ciudad. El sonido de su respuesta fue lo que hizo que el hombre se removiera de su sitio y sin darle tiempo al tiempo le arrancó la vida tan rápido como un suspiro. Estaba hecho, había terminado con esa sombra.

- Deshazte de ellos – le volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza – hazlo rápido y vámonos de aquí. - La carne humana siempre es la más dura, era algo que ella sabía de primera mano, le costó desmembrar a los cuatro cuerpos, fue entonces cuando la encontraron y la detuvieron.

El camino al psiquiátrico se le hizo eterno, tanto que se puso a platicar con su amada voz interna, básicamente consistía en un regaño por parte de esta hacia la pelinegra.

- Reina – volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza antes de que cruzaran la reja, se habían callado después de un rato – hay un tiempo para sanar y un tiempo para matar – una frase que no entendió la pelinegra – mientras sanan mis heridas no mataré a nadie – y la voz desapareció, se sentía diferente, más tranquila, más relajada, como si una parte de ella hubiese regresado a la normalidad, entonces entendió lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos años de su vida y empezó a llorar por eso, cuando llegaron por fin al lugar ella seguía atada con la camisa de fuerza, solo sus sollozos eran audibles y sus lágrimas visibles, no como las que había derramado con su hermano, estas eran reales.

- Kuchiki Rukia – dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, la aludida volteó a verlo y este le sonrió – yo seré tu médico, mi nombre es Shiba Kaien.

Terapias, terapias y más terapias, en eso se basaron los primeros dos años de su vida en ese lugar, terapias; ella no había vuelto a escuchar a esa voz desde que llegó a ese lugar y estaba feliz por eso, entre tanta terapia llegó a entender que era el reflejo de su trauma y estaba feliz por haber logrado sobrevivir a eso, pero no fue lo único que encontró en ese lugar, después de un tiempo con el doctor empezó a sentir algo por él, básicamente se enamoró del hombre aunque este nunca le diera motivos para hacerlo, la relación por parte de él era tan profesional como toda relación médico-paciente pero Rukia no lo vio como tal, ella podría jurar y perjurar que el trato que le daba el doctor Shiba era diferente al que le daba a sus demás pacientes, que sus miradas estaban cargadas de sentimientos y que la forma en que eran las sesiones eran hasta cierto punto románticas, todo producto de su imaginación. Lo que Rukia no sabía era que la voz en su cabeza nunca se había ido, solo se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo, esperando a que ella saliera de ese lugar para poder volver a dominar sus sentidos, con lo que no contaba esa voz era que Rukia se enamoraría de ese hombre, el amor por él y su afán de mantenerse cuerda para que se fijara en ella hizo que se empezara a formar una cadena que retenía en su sitio a esa voz.

Cuatro años, cuatro bellos años más pasaron después de eso, su condena de 6 años había sido cumplida, el doctor la había dado de alta, solo tenía que regresar a terapia una vez a la semana para monitorear su progreso en la vida, nada difícil de hacer. La voz en su cabeza no estaba para nada feliz, llevaba cuatro años atada con una cadena en el subconsciente de Rukia y parecía que se iba a quedar ahí, mientras ella siguiera enamorada de ese hombre no podría salir.

Esa noche el doctor Kaien se encontraba inquieto, habían pasado seis meses desde que había dejado en libertad a Rukia, seis meses en donde ella iba a terapia todas las semanas, seis meses monitoreando el avance de ella sin encontrar nada extraño, sin embargo esa última sesión lo había dejado inquieto, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él, cosa que lo había tomado por sorpresa y él como todo un caballero la rechazó alegando que eran médico-paciente, que estaba prohibido tener ese tipo de relaciones y que él estaba comprometido; pudo notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos después de ese rechazo pero la terapia siguió con naturalidad después de que ella se disculpara por su atrevimiento.

Se acostó a dormir alejando ese extraño sentimiento de su pecho, el viento frio que se colaba por su ventana hizo que se despertara, aun así no hizo nada por cerrarla y solo se dedicó a cubrirse con la gruesa sabana que tenía, no podía conciliar el sueño después de ese viento frio, había tanto silencio en esa habitación que se podía escuchar el ruido que hacia un alfiler al caer; un extraño silbido como si una espada estuviera cortando a la nada y unos pasos que se detenían frente a su ventana se escucharon en la calle de afuera, en ese momento el doctor pensó que cerrar la ventana era la mejor idea del mundo, se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a cerrarla no sin antes observar a la calle, no había nadie.

Se acomodó en su cama y se volvió a cubrir con su sabana, la temperatura del cuarto había bajado demasiado en el poco tiempo que la ventana estuvo abierta, esa extraña sensación había vuelto a aparecer en su pecho y evitaba que conciliara el sueño nuevamente, volvió a escuchar los pasos pero esta vez escuchaba que provenían de su casa, entonces se preguntó que otra ventana había dejado abierta, el ruido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose le confirmó que había alguien en su casa, solo esperaba que fuera un ladrón, que se llevara lo que quisiera y se fuera de ahí, los pasos seguían avanzando, podía escuchar claramente que se dirigían a su habitación, escuchó como se abrió la puerta de golpe y eso hizo que su corazón empezara a latir de tal manera que pareciera que hacía eco en el lugar, a esas alturas solo pedía que si lo iban a matar lo hicieran rápido, cerró los ojos con temor y esperó a que pasara algo pero no pasó, estuvo un rato en ese estado y nada, con todo el valor que podía juntar abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la puerta, nada, estaba cerrada, enfocó su vista en la ventana y esta estaba abierta con las cortinas ondeando al compás de la briza nocturna que se colaba en su habitación, se levantó de la cama y notó que había un cuadro roto tirado en el piso, también notó que la sabana con la que él creía cubrirse estaba perfectamente bien acomodada en su cabecera.

- Solo ha sido un sueño – dijo para sí ya más calmado, terminó de levantarse y se fue a cerrar la ventana para poder dormirse nuevamente, se estaba volviendo paranoico de tanto trabajar con locos.

Los ojos violeta de Rukia lo observaban desde una de las sombras que se proyectaban en la habitación esperando a que él se durmiera, cuando notó que su respiración era suave y acompasada salió de su escondite y le tapó la nariz con un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo, cortesía de él mismo y su botiquín en el baño, el doctor forcejeo cuando sintió la presión sobre su rostro pero después quedó inconsciente bajo los efectos del líquido.

El constante repiqueo de unas pesadas gotas cayendo en el piso era el sonido que llenaba la habitación que era acompañado por el crujir de la carne al ser desgarrada por los dientes y el tronar de los huesos al ser desprendidos de las articulaciones, el conjunto formaba una sinfonía macabra iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba entre las cortinas.

Cuando el hambre de Rukia se había calmado una aguda punzada de dolor se instaló en su cabeza, trató de enfocar los ojos pero no reconocía el lugar, estaba sentada en el piso cubierta de sangre siendo observada por una mujer idéntica a ella, era su reflejo, tenía pánico, habían pasado seis años sin haber visto esa expresión en su cara, seis años sin haber asesinado a personas, seis años de tranquilidad…

- Seis años sin mi… - le dijo la voz de manera burlona - ¿me extrañaste reina?

- ¡se supone que me había deshecho de ti! – le contestó a esa voz en su cabeza.

- ¿acaso creías que un montón de basura psicológica iba a hacer que me fuera? ¡Jaja por Dios! ¡No me hagas reír tonta niña ingenua!

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- ¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije?

- "...mientras sanan mis heridas no matare a nadie..."

- Estaban por encerrarte en el psiquiátrico – el tono de burla tan propio de esa voz que no había vuelto a escuchar en seis años no le gustaba – si te encerraban ya no íbamos a poder divertirnos ¿o sí?

- ¡Pero... pero... la terapia, te deje de escuchar... tu habías desaparecido!

- ¡Bah! ¡Me voy un tiempo y lo hechas todo a perder! Pero debo de agradecerle a tu médico el que pudiera salir esta noche y me sienta tan fuerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Te enamoraste como una idiota del médico, eso no me dejaba salir. Te aferraste a esa estúpida idea del amor y me encadenaste. Pero mírame ahora, aquí estoy platicando contigo como siempre.

- ¡Tu solo estas en mi cabeza, no eres real! ¡Esto es un sueño, si! Un sueño del que despertaré en cualquier momento.

- ¡jajaja tonta! El que este en tu cabeza no significa que no sea real. Míralo ahí tirado, lo que queda de él, lo que dejaste. ¡Y no te atrevas a negar que no te gustara porque yo sé bien que lo disfrutaste, recuerda que estoy en tu cabeza! ¡Yo lo sé todo!

Nerviosismo, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, aquella voz en su cabeza había vuelto y el aroma a sangre fresca no ayudaba a su concentración.

- Sé que te gusto, no lo niegues reina. Matarlo y comerte su carne fue lo mejor de esta relación – Miserable y burlona voz, pero era cierto, lo había disfrutado, lo mejor de esa relación – Su desprecio fue lo que me libero – le respondió a una pregunta jamás formulada. ¿Siempre tenía que tener la razón? Maldita sea, pero sí, todo el desprecio reflejado en sus palabra derrumbo las cadenas mentales, tenía tanto odio hacia él, tanta ira.

Levanto una de sus manos frente a sus propios ojos y observo la sangre, era tan hermosa, sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad le hacían contemplar un extraño brillo en ella, quería mas, quería saborearla una vez más. Tomo su mano y la llevo a su boca, limpio uno de sus dedos con la lengua.

- ¿Verdad que sabe bien? – le preguntó con satisfacción esa voz en su cabeza. Sabía dulce, pero estaba fría y un ligero sabor metálico se empezaba a hacer presente, se estaba dejando llevar por aquella voz, de verdad se sentía tan bien.

- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con el cuerpo? – esa pregunta la invadió después de saciar ese deseo que la recorría.

- lo que tú quieras...

- ¡maldita! tú fuiste la responsable, al menos ayuda en algo.

- yo soy tú, yo solo estoy en tu mente.

- ¡no me salgas con eso ahora y ponte a pensar en algo que ya va a amanecer!

- entiérralo...

- ¡aja! ¡Sí! ¿En dónde? ¿En la maceta del pacillo? ¡Por dios! ¡Es tu maldita culpa!

- no, no, no – parecía que podía ver a su reflejo moviendo la cabeza en negativa – La culpa es de él. Si no te hubiese roto el corazón aun seguiría vivo.

- ¡maldita! – siempre tenía razón.

- ¡yo también te quiero!

- vamos a ponerlo en una bolsa y nos lo llevamos, ya después veo que hago – fue lo primero que pensó, no tenía más opción, había matado al médico que la atendía.

- ¡esa es la actitud! – felicitó la voz porque ella estuviera regresando al juego.

- después de todo tienes razón. Se lo merecía el muy maldito.

Prendió la televisión antes de meterse a bañar esa mañana, la noticia del asesinato de un prominente psiquiatra era el tema de última hora, ella solo la escuchaba lejana, el agua tibia cayendo en su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, el recorrido de las gotas de agua en su cuerpo trazaba caprichosos caminos sobre la sangre y el lodo que cubría su cuerpo, se había deshecho del cadáver en tiempo record.

- El cementerio fue una buena idea reina – felicitó la voz cuando esta estaba bajo la regadera – le ahorraste los gastos funerarios a su familia – la burla era su marca personal, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Deja ese tema en paz y ponte a pensar en algo bueno! – habló en voz alta mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo – supongo que estas aburrida de estar encerrada tanto tiempo.

- La verdad reina, tengo a unos cuantos en mente… empezando por tu hermano…


	2. Morado

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Tampoco "The Madness of Duke Venomania", ese pertenece a Mothy. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Morado…

**Aizen Sousuke, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya** / Sexo, Venganza.

* * *

><p>El eco de las burlas hacia un joven de cabellos cafés resonaban por todo el lugar, había sido rechazado por la mujer que él amaba, una bella joven que poseía unos zafiros por ojos y un hermoso cabello negro, ya había pedido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había abierto sus sentimientos y la misma cantidad de veces que ella lo rechazaba. Tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema ya que no solo ella lo había rechazado incontables veces, también las mujeres evitaban acercarse a él sin razón aparente, él era bien parecido pero al parecer, eso no era suficiente.<p>

- ¡Maldito Dios que te alzas sobre los cielos! – Gritó enfurecido una noche cansado de su mala suerte en el amor a la mitad de un bosque - ¡Te juró que encontraré la manera de hacer que las mujeres se fijen en mí, aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al mismo diablo! – dicen que si pides algo se te concede, y hablando del diablo este se te aparece.

- así que… - resonó en el espacio - ¿Qué decías que querías, Aizen? – pregunto una voz burlona a sus espaldas, el hombre se volteó para mirar al sujeto que le había hablado por su nombre y se quedó de piedra al ver a un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos amarillos recostado tranquilamente en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con recelo al invitado no deseado.

- Aquel que va a concederte lo que más deseas – fue la simple respuesta que él dio, Aizen lo miró desconfiado y el joven solamente rió por la actitud del hombre – tú me acabas de llamar, y no… - dijo al ver la pregunta venir – no soy Dios – el castaño se quedó quieto – ¡oh vamos! ¡Primero me llamas y luego te quedas callado! ¿Qué caso tiene que tenga servicio a domicilio si el cliente de queda mudo? – Preguntó fingiendo pesar, enfocó su vista en el hombre y en tono serio volvió a hablar – dime qué es lo que quieres que yo… - sonrió – te lo voy a conceder.

- Mujeres – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y la razón principal de toda su frustración – quiero que las mujeres vengan a mí como las abejas a la miel, quiero que con solo verme se enamoren de mí y jamás se alejen de mi lado, quiero tener a todas las mujeres a mis pies.

El joven soltó una risita – claro, todas las mujeres para ti – y de la nada apareció una botella de cristal con un extraño liquido morado – bebe esto – le tendió la botella – y todas las mujeres vendrán a ti – el castaño sin titubear tomó lo que le ofrecía el joven y lo bebió de una sola intención. - Mujeres vas a tener a tus pies – y dicho esto el joven desapareció entre una espesa neblina que había llegado dejando como eco su risa burlona. Aizen empezaba a sentir que un calor le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado y había empezado a sudar frio.

Empezó a vagar por el bosque, buscando algo de agua para apagar el calor que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo, llegó a una enorme mansión en medio del bosque e inmediatamente llamó para que le auxiliaran con su problema, ese hombre se había burlado de él, sentía que lentamente estaba muriendo por ese abrumador calor que lo consumía; un hombre mayor abrió la puerta y preguntó el asunto que lo llevaba a ese lugar tan tarde; - Agua… - susurró agarrándose la garganta – agua… - se desmalló en la puerta del lugar.

Despertó después de un rato, estaba en una habitación muy arreglada, junto a él había una jarra de agua que no dudó en tomar pero aun así el calor no desaprecia, intempestivamente la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una joven mujer de cabellos negros trenzados, en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas las pupilas de la mujer se dilataron tanto como podían, se acercó lentamente a él sin dejar de mirarlo y se sentó en la cama devorándolo con la mirada.

Aizen extendió su mano para atraer el rostro de la mujer hacia sí y ella no opuso resistencia, la tumbó en la cama y la desvistió mientras la besaba furiosamente, sin pensarlo dos veces la hizo suya sumiéndose ambos en un remolino de pasión en donde el calor que lo había consumido antes lo guiaba en esos momentos; los gritos y gemidos retumbaban en la habitación alertando a todos los habitantes de esta, cuando entraron vieron como la mujer estaba impulsándose con las rodillas mientras el hombre sujetaba firmemente las caderas haciéndola gemir en cada envestida que le proporcionaba. La sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar, cuando se acercaron para separarlos la mujer lo evitó. - Él se queda aquí, con nosotros – y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pareció tu deseo? – fue la pregunta que resonó en el oído de Aizen esa noche, el calor no se había detenido, pero la mujer ya no podía más, había quedado agotada después de todas las veces que repitieron esa escena; él volteó a ver hacia donde provenía esa voz pero no había nadie – aquí estoy – volvió hablar la voz y Aizen lo vio recostado a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con enojo al verse espiado por ese extraño.

- Vine a ver qué tan satisfecho estas con tu deseo.

- Por el momento, está bien.

- Todos los días vendrá una mujer nueva a este lugar… – desapareció entre risas nuevamente al terminar esa oración.

Y así sucedió, todos los días llegaba una mujer diferente a esa casa, se llenaron las habitaciones con puras mujeres y los hombres que trabajaban ahí habían caído en una especie de hipnosis cortesía del pelinaranja para que pudieran atenderlos.

Las mujeres de un pueblo cercano habían estado desapareciendo misteriosamente, todos los hombres del lugar estaban preocupados por lo sucedido pero no sabían que hacer para evitar que ellas desaparecieran, todos los días desaparecía una mujer diferente, no importaba la edad, simplemente desaparecían; un joven de ojos grises y cabellos negros también había desaparecido, se fue siguiendo a una de las mujeres que a mitad de la noche había abandonado el lugar, llegó a una enorme mansión en donde fue recibida por unos hombres y ya no volvió a salir de ahí, se intentó acercar al lugar y fue echado como un perro por esos mismos hombres, notó algo extraño en ellos, sus ojos estaban sin vida.

- Disfrázate de mujer – escuchó que le dijo un hombre de cabellos naranjas que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su casa.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – preguntó serio y frio.

- ¿quieres recuperar a tu mujer, no? – le dijo burlón atrayendo la atención del pelinegro – entonces disfrázate de mujer – después de eso también desapareció entre una neblina que había invadido el lugar.

Aizen se levantó sobresaltado de la cama en la que se encontraba, ligeras gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro y su torso desnudo, había tenido una pesadilla, esa misma pesadilla que lo invadía cada noche desde que había llegado a ese lugar, siempre la misma escena del rechazo de la mujer que amaba; el movimiento que hizo al levantarse propició que su acompañante se removiera incomoda en su lugar, él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, su mujer amada, la única con la que compartía su lecho desde que ella llegó a ese lugar atraída por su deseo, de repente abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en el hombre que la observaba, unos enormes zafiros con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que se había despertado en ella al momento de mirarlo, con sus delicadas manos lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó con pasión haciendo que él olvidara las pesadillas de esa noche, dejándose guiar por el calor que en él habitaba permanentemente.

Los gemidos retumbaban en aquella habitación, él entraba y salía de ella de una manera desesperada mientras ella se contorsionaba de extrañas maneras por el placer que él le estaba haciendo sentir; besaba cada parte del cuerpo de ella dejando caminos de saliva por donde pasaba su lengua, se relamía de la expresión de placer en ella y apresaba sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no conocían el dolor, solo el placer del momento; habiendo terminado esa batalla entre las sabanas ella se quedó dormida y él se recostó sobre su pecho, acariciando su cuerpo, besándolo con devoción, arrancándole más gemidos mientras ella dormía, el roce de unas suaves manos hizo que él se estremeciera y separara sus labios del pezón que estaba devorando en la mujer dormida, enfocó su vista en la persona que estaba acariciándolo y encontró a una exuberante rubia con los ojos nublados por el deseo, se levantó de la cama y arrinconó a la mujer en la pared dándole la espalda a él, lentamente empezó a repartir besos en toda la línea de la columna hasta llegar a la espalda baja mientras que con una mano invadía la intimidad de ella y con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus prominentes pezones, la mujer solo se estremecía ante las caricias y la intromisión de los dedos de él en su cuerpo, soltó el pezón con el que jugaba y con esa mano inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia adelante y con la otra le separó las piernas, sin ceremonias introdujo su miembro erecto en ella haciéndola gemir en el proceso haciendo que él se excitara aún más; los movimientos frenéticos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar junto con los gemidos, él tiraba del cabello de ella haciendo que girara la cabeza para poder besarla acallando los gemidos que le provocaban las envestidas de él, los hilos de saliva y las gotas de sudor brillaban a la tenue luz de una solitaria vela cuando ellos se separaban en busca de aire, ninguno de los dos podía parar, ella solo sentía la debilidad en sus piernas producto de los orgasmos que había tenido y el escurrir de la semilla de él por sus piernas cuando él terminó; se separó de ella y la dejó caer al piso como lo que era, una muñeca, abandonó la habitación con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo en busca de otra mujer.

Estaba a punto de entrar a otra habitación para seguir calmando el calor que lo invadía cuando vio al pelinaranja que estaba recostado en una de las paredes del lugar con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía burlonamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó serio.

- Solo vine a visitarte, ¿es que acaso no puedo?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Comprobar el estado de mi pago… – y desapareció del lugar, Aizen ignoró el comentario y se metió a la habitación, el resto de la noche solo se escucharon los gemidos de las mujeres que él poseía una tras otra como todas las noches.

Una bella mujer de ojos grises llegó ese día a la mansión – es bonita, ¿no crees? – Le susurró la voz del hombre al oído, inmediatamente volteó a verlo pero no había nadie – no me puedes ver porque no quiero ser visto, solo puedes escuchar mi voz – volvió a susurrarle al oído – es bonita, ¿verdad? – Aizen solo sonrió complacido ante la mujer que estaba frente a él, era muy bonita.

Le tendió la mano para invitarla a acercarse y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, la mujer se dejó guiar en todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron a la cama ella lo tendió sobre esta y se sentó sobre de él, podía sentir su palpable erección entre las piernas y sonrió complacida, se inclinó sobre de él dejando sus labios en la oreja del hombre y le susurró – soy bonita, ¿verdad? – la voz varonil resonó en su cabeza, quiso reaccionar pero ya era muy tarde, una daga se había incrustado en su pecho arrancándole la vida y manchándolos a ambos en el proceso.

Lo último que vio Aizen fue la sonrisa burlona del pelinaranja – nunca dije cuando iba a reclamar mi pago.

* * *

><p>Este OS fue inspirado en el video "The Madness of Duke Venomania" de la saga "Los 7 pecados capitales Vocaloid" representando el pecado de la Lujuria, pertenece a Mothy (La autora intelectual) el que la interpreta es Gakupo. El video se encuentra en YouTube bajo el mismo título.<p> 


	3. El Rey

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> El rey…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo** / Drogas, Prostitución, Yaoi, Incesto.

* * *

><p>Lo querían todo, no importaba si era persona o cosa, todo lo querían poseer.<p>

Los gemelos Ichigo y Shiro compartían una vida tranquila y pacífica a la vista de todos, siempre estaban juntos, siempre ayudándose mutuamente, todo era perfecto hasta que ella llegó.

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos bonitos apareció en la vida de ambos, una relación inocente entre los tres, agradable al momento pero después dejaron de estar siempre juntos, Ichigo había abandonado a su amado hermano gemelo por una mujer.

Shiro solo lo veía alejarse más y más de él y acercarse más y más a ella, entonces sintió como en su pecho se empezaba a formar un agujero donde él creía tener el corazón, en una búsqueda para llenar el agujero en su pecho empezó a juntarse con "Los espadas" un selecto grupo de hombres y mujeres que de buenos solo tenían la apariencia, todos ellos ambicionando algo de cierta manera.

Si Ichigo no lo hubiese abandonado para estar con esa mujer se habría dado cuenta de la manera en como su amado hermano había empezado a cambiar, a llegar más tarde, a salir más seguido y a siempre andar bien vestido

- todo lo quiero poseer – se repetía a si mismo cuando entraba a "las noches" el bar en el que ellos se reunían.

Una línea de coca, con eso se empezaba, luego dos, después tres, éxtasis, heroína y terminabas en un coctel letal, jamás mezclaban cosas, el dueño del lugar lo tenía dictado como si fuera una ley marcial. Uno extra para un conocido era la forma de llevar gente a ese lugar, después de probarlo iban encantados como si siguieran al conejo blanco de Alicia y caían irremediablemente en el agujero.

Después de un tiempo se empezaba a notar la llegada de clientes importantes para el lugar y la sutil desaparición de "las espadas" tras las cortinas rojas que daban a la zona privada del bar seguidos por los hombres que llegaban portando una mirada lujuriosa.

- si quieres trabajar aquí, puedes hacerlo – era lo que el dueño del lugar siempre le decía cuando vio lo redituable de venderse a sí mismo.

- No importa si es objeto o persona, lo quiero todo – se repetía a si mismo cuando entraba en el camerino para cambiarse sus ropas por kimonos tradicionales de finas telas cortesía del dueño del lugar, junto con la droga de su elección.

Todos y sin excepción alguna pasaban por la cama del dueño antes de pasar por primera vez con los clientes, era la prueba de fuego, saber qué tan complaciente es uno y las preferencias para catalogarlo como la mercancía en la que se convertían; cuando a él le toco entrar al cuarto del dueño, amarró a este a la cama y le dejó las marcas de las uñas en la espalda mientras el hombre gemía del placer al ser sometido por el albino que sonreía de manera sádica y burlona.

Salía del camerino perfectamente arreglado y perfumado con esencia de fresas silvestres, recordando a su amado gemelo que lo había abandonado por una mujer, recordando que él lo va a poseer todo, incluido a su amado hermano.

Atender a los clientes de manera complaciente mientras estaban en la sala no era problema, pero él estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores seme junto a un tal pantera, al que también sometió y lo hizo ronronear como una gata en celo en esos momento, él era el único que había podido hacerlo; sometía a sus clientes de diversas formas, siempre inventándose nuevas técnicas para complacerlos, siempre les dejaba marcas, ya sean del fuete o las esposas, los dientes o las uñas sobre la piel, ser suprimidos y usados como objeto sexual por él era su marca personal; las propinas y regalos no se hacían esperar, era tan solicitado como la pantera que se comportaba como un tierno gatito cuando le abría las piernas; tan solicitado como el uke del murciélago que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda mientras gemía como poseso.

- Todo lo voy a tener - se decía a si mismo mientras veía una sonrisa maniaca reflejarse en el espejo antes de sujetar al hombre en turno a la cama con unas amarras de cuero negro.

Ichigo regresaba de una de sus múltiples salidas con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción similar a la de su amado gemelo, había cumplido su objetivo, la gabardina que portaba cubría las manchas rojas en su ropa que habían sido producto de esa salida.

- todo lo voy a poseer – se decía a si mismo mientras una sombra oscura invadía a sus ojos color miel – absolutamente todo.

Entro en su habitación y vio a su amado hermano gemelo recostado en su cama, estaba usando un kimono negro que resaltaba su blanca piel, tenía la parte superior abierta exponiendo su pecho y una línea negra, el pelinaranja lentamente se acercó a él e hizo a un lado la tela para poder ver bien lo que era, tenía tatuado "El Rey" en el mismo lugar del pecho en donde él tenía tatuado un numero 15, Ichigo sonrió por lo que vio.

- El rey - sonrió malignamente al susurrarlo - el rey aquí soy yo - y le enterró las uñas en el tatuaje que adornaba su blanca piel dejando cuatro líneas rojas.

Shiro suprimió el grito de dolor, había sentido la entrada de su hermano a la habitación que él había usurpado y había sentido cuando le descubrió el pecho, cuando susurro esa afirmación y cuando le enterró las uñas; el ruido de una prenda de ropa al caer al piso inundo el lugar

- Sé que estas despierto – le susurró al oído haciendo que su cálido aliento impregnado de alcohol y metal le rozara la piel, el albino abrió los ojos dejando ver sus ojos amarillos con las pupilas dilatadas por el tardío efecto de las drogas, pudo ver la ropa manchada de sangre que tenía su hermano y sonrió por el hecho de verlo así, se irguió sobre el lecho y quedo sentado de frente al pelinaranja. – mi amado… – susurró antes de acercarse al rostro del albino dejando sus labios peligrosamente cerca, Shiro acortó la distancia entre ellos dos sintiendo el sabor de los labios de su amado hermano.

Ichigo lo tiró bruscamente sobre la cama nuevamente y se colocó encima de él, le besaba el cuello y le dejaba marcas rojas sobre su blanca piel mientras Shiro le desprendía toda la ropa que le estorbaba dejándolo completamente desnudo. – Deseo tenerlo todo, poseerte a ti – le dijo a Ichigo antes de darle un beso lujurioso en el cual sentía estremecer todo el cuerpo de su hermano al empezar a masturbarlo.

- Jamás lo tendrás todo – la sonrisa cínica de Ichigo lo regresó a la realidad, entonces le separó las piernas al albino y empezó a jugar con su entrada mientras este gemía de dolor por el movimiento de los dedos de Ichigo que lo invadían lentamente – recuerda una cosa – le dijo antes de besarlo con furia – aquí… – sacó sus dedos – el único rey… –acomodó su miembro en la entrada del albino – soy Yo – Shiro solo pudo arquearse y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda ante el acto de su hermano.

- Todo lo vas a tener… Mi amado rey.


	4. Princesa Verde

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Princesa Verde…

**Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ulquiorra Schiffer** / Homicidio, Humor.

* * *

><p>- ¡Apúrate Tatsuki-chan! – fue el alegre grito que resonó en la entrada principal de la preparatoria de Karakura. La nombrada solo pudo asentir y avanzar lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla, ese día se inauguraba una nueva pastelería en el centro de la ciudad y Orihime estaba empeñada en comprar un pastel en el día que la inauguraban.<p>

La pelinaranja iba corriendo alegremente cual niña pequeña por las calles, era una suerte que estuvieran semi desiertas ese día, cosa que era extraño al ser viernes pero no importaba, Tatsuki solo la miraba correr en dirección al lugar, aun se preguntaba cómo era que le había hecho para sobrevivir todos esos años sola, siempre comía cosas extrañas y sobrevivía para contarlo. Pasó por un escaparate y vio un enorme número 4 que anunciaba los últimos 4 días de ofertas, consultó su reloj en ese momento y lo vio, ese era el día en que su hermano cumplía 4 años de muerto, le resultó curioso que ella no se acordara de ese hecho, por lo general se deprimía ese día, como añorando algo, como si esperara que algo acabara y no pasara.

Cuando Orihime tenía cuatro años su padre murió en un muy extraño accidente de auto, cuando tenía ocho su madre murió ahogada en la bañera de manera misteriosa, cuando tenía doce su hermano se suicidó en el mismo día lanzándose desde la azotea del edificio en donde vivía, era extraño, entonces sacó cuentas y se dio cuenta de que pronto cumpliría cuatro años de conocerla y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Mujer, fíjate cuando camines – fue la frase que la sacó de sus macabras deducciones con base al número 4 y su amiga; enfocó su vista a donde provenía esa voz y se fijó en un hombre con un traje negro y ojos verdes que se sacudía varias pelusas imaginarias mientras miraba severamente a la ojigris.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó en el acto, Tatsuki se acercó inmediatamente a ellos para poder llevarse a su amiga de ahí, ese hombre no le daba buena espina, algo en su sentido de supervivencia le decía que era peligroso, tal vez demasiado, cuando llegó al lugar el hombre la miró con desprecio y se fue con un andar lento y parsimonioso.

- ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime! – le llamaba tratando de hacer que esta reaccionara, se había quedado en un estado se shock al ver a ese hombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga fue el ligero temblor que invadía su cuerpo y lo pálida que se había puesto de solo verlo. Cuando Orihime reaccionó le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y siguió avanzando; el resto de la tarde fue tan normal como habría de esperarse en compañía de Orihime, llegaron a la pastelería y compraron un montón de postres, luego Tatsuki la acompañó a su casa para hacerle compañía un rato.

- Sabes Tatsuki-chan – habló la pelinaranja mientras mordía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate bañado con mostaza – hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano – lo que a Tatsuki le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que ella se acordara de esa fecha, fue la forma en como lo dijo, tan tranquila y relajada como si hablara del clima – por eso decidí ir a comprar un poco de pasteles para ellos.

Se levantó de la mesa con un plato lleno de pastelillos y los colocó en el altar de su departamento, prendió un incienso y empezó una plegaria, Tatsuki se la unió a su amiga en esos momentos. Después de un rato en silencio Orihime volvió a hablar - ¿sabes cómo murió mi hermano? – preguntó mientras tenía su vista fija en su pastel a medio terminar.

- Tú me dijiste que se suicidó – le respondió con algo de incomodidad por el tema y por la fecha, nuevamente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Tienes razón – dejó su plato en la mesa – olvídalo por favor – pidió de forma apenada.

- Orihime – le llamó para que la volteara a ver – si quieres hablar de eso puedes hacerlo – le instó, no es que no supiera lo que había pasado, es solo que en esas fechas a la pelinaranja le daba por recordarlo.

- No – le dio una sonrisa tímida – este año no, mejor salgamos a dar la vuelta al centro comercial – y eso fue otra cosa que se le hizo extraño ese día pero no dijo nada, se despidió de ella cuando acordaron la hora para salir.

Momentos después de que Tatsuki se fuera del departamento de Orihime el timbre de este sonó cuatro veces seguidas, Orihime se levantó tranquilamente del sillón en donde se encontraba y fue a abrir la puerta, frente a ella se encontraba el mismo hombre con el que se había chocado en la tarde observándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Princesa, tiempo sin verla – saludó con respeto.

- Ulquiorra – le sonrió – ya es tiempo, ¿no es así? – el aludido solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta de la mujer y le entregó un paquete.

Tatsuki estaba esperando a Orihime en la entrada del centro comercial esa tarde cuando la vio acercarse corriendo hacia donde estaba ella; pasaron todo el rato entre tiendas de ropa, deportes y comida, por ultimo entraron a la función de las 8 de la noche del cine, estaban pasando una película de terror que Orihime había querido ver desde que anunciaron su estreno, cosa que se le hizo extraño dado por la fecha en la que se encontraban.

- Orihime, ¿Qué traes ahí? – le preguntó antes de entrar a la sala señalando una bolsita de mano que portaba la pelinaranja.

- Solo un poco de dinero – le contestó sonriente - ¡Oh palomitas! – se enfocó en las palomitas gigantes que habían comprado.

Cuando salieron de la función Tatsuki acompañó a Orihime en un taxi hasta su casa, sabía que ella era muy despistada y a esas horas de la noche cualquiera podría intentar hacerle algo malo, se despidieron y ella empezó a caminar hacia su casa que estaba un poco cerca del lugar, el escalofrío en su espalda no la abandonaba, luego empezó a escuchar unos pasos que la seguían por sobre el ruido que hacia el agua del rio al correr sobre la orilla, se volteó para ver quién era pero no había nadie, la calle estaba desierta así que mejor apresuró el paso, esa sensación de peligro no le gustaba, lo último que vio fue una sombra de una mujer que se cernía sobre ella.

- Princesa, ¿Qué va a hacer con el cuerpo de esta humana? – preguntó con indiferencia Ulquiorra al ver a Orihime contemplando el cadáver ensangrentado de la que fue su mejor amiga los últimos cuatro años.

- Tirarla al rio, que la corriente se la lleve, van a tardar en encontrarla – estaba calmada.

- En cualquier momento se abrirá la garganta para llevarla al castillo de regreso.

- Bien, ya me había aburrido de este cuerpo humano y de la comida de este lugar.

- Princesa, se lo advertí antes de que se portara mal aquella vez.

- Lo sé Ulquiorra – empezó a contemplar la corriente que se había llevado el cuerpo – pero me pareció divertido empalar cuerpos en el patio trasero, mi hermano estaba aburrido y pensé que eso lo distraería – afirmó con tono inocente.

- De hecho, le pareció divertido – la miró de reojo – lo que no le gustó fue que también empalaras a tu prometido, por eso te castigó, ese era el tercero, ¿sabes lo difícil que será conseguir uno nuevo?

- Seria el cuatro, como el número que te gusta – hizo un silencio - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el numero 4? – preguntó por millonésima vez a su guardián.

- Es divertido – Orihime solo pudo soltar una carcajada por el comentario, él no tenía tan buen sentido del humor, o al menos no recordaba que lo tuviera, había estado 16 años alejada de él, solo lo veía cada 4 años para romper uno de los sellos de su castigo, luego empezó a hacer cuentas mentales ayudada por sus dedos manchados de sangre.

- ¡Me mentiste! – Lo señaló acusatoriamente – ¡me dijiste que serían cuatro muertos, uno cada cuatro años! – el otro solo la volteó a ver instándola a que continuara – la primera fue a la dueña de este cuerpo, la mataste bajo órdenes expresas de mi hermano para que yo pudiera tomar su lugar – recordó el hecho de haber terminado ahí, ese era su castigo, Ulquiorra sería el encargado de realizarlo a como él deseara bajo las ordenes de su hermano – luego yo me encargué de los demás, el segundo y el tercero fueron sus padres, el cuarto su hermano y este fue el quinto – Ulquiorra solo sonrió ante el reproche - ¡Por tu no existente Dios, sonreíste!

- Princesa, solo fueron cuatro – sacó de uno de los bolsillos del elegante saco que cargaba una pequeña botellita de cristal con una personita dormida adentro – no la maté – se lo entregó, era idéntica a ella.

- ¿Para que la quieres? – preguntó mientras admiraba la botellita manchándola con la sangre de sus manos.

- Me parece interesante, a veces la dejo correr por la habitación cuando me aburro – la garganta se abrió – la quiero conservar – se adentró en esta.

- ¿Grimmjow la ha visto? – preguntó adentrándose en la garganta.

- Sí, dice que es mi mascota, aunque él también se entretiene molestándola.

- Entonces podré… - la garganta se cerró.


	5. Azul

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Azul…

**Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo** / Pedofilia, Tráfico de personas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Basta! ¡Me largo! – fue el grito que se escuchó antes del respectivo portazo en la entrada de la residencia Hitsugaya, desde hacía varios días que el hijo menor de esa familia se comportaba extraño, estaba más irritable que de costumbre, cualquier comentario sobre sus llegadas tardes o sus salidas improvisadas causaba una guerra verbal entre él y su padre que terminaba con un golpe en la puerta ya sea de la habitación del joven o de la entrada principal.<p>

Un albino de ojos turquesa se encontraba recostado en la hierba que crecía a las orillas del rio de la ciudad de Karakura, se estaba calmando después de esa discusión con su padre – como si le fuera a decir donde te conseguí – le decía a un pulso de oro blanco que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, brillaba hermosamente a la luz mortecina de la tarde que caía en el lugar, sacó de sus pantalones una cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno, nada mejor que eso para relajarse, un vicio aprendido de sus amigos en la escuela, aun recordaba cómo era que había terminado así, por una absurda apuesta que perdió en contra de un pelinaranja de un grado mayor, siempre supo que le había hecho trampa pero no había como comprobarlo.

- No hay mal que por bien no venga – esa era la patética excusa que empleaba para justificar su vicio con respecto al tabaco, inspiró una fuerte bocanada y lo contuvo un rato para después dejarla salir pausadamente formando una ligera nube que se disolvía en la brisa, así estuvo un rato, sintiendo la calidez del cigarro inundar su cuerpo.

- ¿Así que el niño genio fuma? – preguntó con burla un hombre que se había sentado a su lado en algún momento, Toshiro solo lo miró de reojo y apagó el cigarro en la hierba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en un tono serio al hombre que tenía junto a él.

- Nada – sacó un dulce de su pantalón y empezó a comerlo – te quería invitar a pasar la tarde con nosotros – habló como si nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con ustedes? – Habló mirando los últimos rayos del sol – soy menor, no me van a dejar entrar al lugar de todas maneras – no era que no quisiera ir, según los rumores el "Gotei 13" era un lugar muy… interesante, por así decirlo.

- Eso es algo trivial – escupió el dulce y se paró – además soy tu profesor, podría equivocarme al asentar las calificaciones finales y tu beca estaría en una precaria situación – amenazó con tranquilidad.

- Esta bien, iré – no le convenía que esa beca peligrara, era su única vía de escape de ese lugar y de su atosigante familia.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar con rumbo a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, no era un lugar en donde un adolescente de 16 años debería pasar la noche, entraron por una puerta algo desvencijada y bajaron unas escaleras tenuemente iluminadas, al finalizar había un hombre con cara de matón y peinado de picos cuidando la entrada – Este no es un lugar para niños – miró con desprecio al menor.

- Viene conmigo Kenpachi – habló el hombre que lo acompañaba, el aludido solo se le quedó viendo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

El lugar era grande, luminoso y estaba viciado con el aroma a brandy y cigarro, el hombre lo tomó de la mano como habitualmente lo hacía cuando estaban solos y lo guió a una mesa reservada, inmediatamente una mujer de prominentes curvas vestida con un traje de mesera diminuto se acercó a ellos y dejó una botella de brandy en la mesa, el hombre levantó la botella y despegó algo de la base de esta que inmediatamente metió en la bolsa de su pantalón; sirvió una copa para él y otra para el adolescente que le acompañaba.

- Sabes que no bebo – le dijo rechazando el vaso servido.

- Va a hacer que te relajes – y le volvió a tender el vaso, lo aceptó y de un solo golpe se bebió el contenido.

- Bebes como marinero – se burló – pero si lo haces así terminaras en el piso al tercer trago y no pienso arrastrarte hasta tu casa. – el otro solo lo miró mal.

Terminada esa oración las luces del lugar se atenuaron y comenzó el espectáculo, hombres y mujeres jóvenes y bellos bailando seductoramente para los que estaban en el lugar, se bajaban y les bailaban en sus mesas mientras estos pusieran uno que otro billete en la ropa de ellos, rozando levemente la suave piel bañada en sudor.

- Gin, ¿de donde sacaste a esta belleza? – habló una mujer voluptuosa refiriéndose al menor, en algún punto del espectáculo se había ido a sentar junto al hombre.

- Gatita, si te dijera me metería en problemas – le colocó una mano sobre una de sus piernas – además – la deslizó por debajo de su falda – no estas celosa ¿o sí?

- Claro que no – habló tan calmada como podía, el hombre había colado uno de sus largos dedos en su interior.

Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos y ella trataba de contenerse para no gemir por lo que le hacía – te encanta provocarme, ¿no es así? – Sacó sus dedos y los lamió seductoramente – sabes que me gusta que no lleves ropa interior, si pudiera te la arrancaría en este mismo instante.

- Entonces tendrías que comprarme ropa nueva y no creo que eso te guste – se levantó de ese lugar, el ver a ese muchacho junto a él supo que cualquier intento de acercarse seria frustrado, había encontrado un nuevo juguete que después remataria al mejor postor.

- ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó curioso el albino al verla marcharse, completamente ignorante de lo que había sucedido.

- Una vieja amiga – le restó importancia y le sirvió otra copa – recuerda, es despacio.

- Voy al baño – se levantó del lugar sin tocar el líquido, se había mareado con el primer sorbo que dio y necesitaba refrescarse la cara, no era que le importara lo que dijeran en su casa, lo único que le importaba era lo que pensara Gin de él.

- Están en el fondo – le dijo muy tranquilo señalando el lugar, sabía que no iba a pasarle nada, nadie se metía con nadie, todos eran muy tranquilos en ese lugar, cada uno con la presa correspondiente. Lo observó irse y se dedicó a observar a los que estaban esa noche ahí, la gatita estaba con una niña no mayor de el muchacho que había llevado. Los demás solo estaban ahí por diversión gastándose el salario.

- Así que el niño genio vino a visitar el Gotei13 – habló con burla y fingida sorpresa la voz conocida de un hombre que estaba recargado en la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

- ¡Kurosaki! – Se sorprendió de verlo ahí vestido de barman – ¿qué haces aquí? eres menor de edad.

- ¡Mira quién habla! – Se burló – aquí trabajo, por así decirlo, es una larga historia que no te concierne.

- ¿Trabajas?

- Si, para poder comprar lo que quiero – miró la pulsera de su mano – no como otros que tienen que…

- ¡Cállate, ni se te ocurra terminar la oración!

- Déjame decirte algo – lo miró con pena – no bebas nada de lo que Ichimaru te dé, es por tu propio bien – y con esa advertencia el pelinaranja se retiró del lugar.

Desde ese día y todos los viernes Toshiro iba acompañando a Ichimaru al Gotei13, siempre se repetía la misma escena, siempre era lo mismo y siempre Kurosaki le decía que se alejara de ese hombre, hasta que una noche el albino se cansó.

- ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Kurosaki! – Le gritó cuando se lo encontró en el baño esa noche - ¡O voy a tener que hablar a la escuela para que se enteren en qué clase de lugar trabajas y te expulsen! – se sentía seguro de su amenaza, contaba con la protección de su profesor, era básicamente intocable y su reputación le precedía.

- ¡Olvídalo! – le gritó frustrado el mayor, había intentado salvarlo de lo que le esperaba cuando las noches terminaran, quizás era un vago intento por redimir lo que él era aunque en el fondo, sabía que él estaba absolutamente atrapado en ese mundo - ¡Luego no digas que no te lo advertí! – y se fue del lugar, esa fue la última vez que cruzó palabras con el menor que no fueran estrictamente necesarias, ni en la escuela ni fuera de esta, solo lo miraba con lastima siempre que se encontraban.

La relación en su casa tampoco iba bien, de hecho cada vez era peor, todos los viernes desaparecía y llegaba a altas horas de la noche, todos los sábados por la mañana era una batalla campal con su padre por ese mismo motivo, por más que el hombre intentaba encerrarlo simplemente el muchacho desaparecía del lugar, la escuela era un punto y aparte, al acostarse con el maestro tenia aseguradas las buenas notas y cualquier encubrimiento posible.

Ese viernes Ichimaru andaba más cariñoso con él, le hacía gestos y mimos en todo momentos, le besaba y colaba sus manos por debajo de su ropa protegidos por la tenue luz que había en el bar – para ti – le regaló otra pulsera de oro, esta tenía un dije con forma de dragón. Kurosaki solo se le quedó viendo con lastima al albino, sabía que era lo que le iba a pasar y se lamentaba por eso así que cuando se lo encontró en la barra le sirvió una bebida de cortesía que el albino miró con recelo.

- Me dijiste que no tomara nada de lo que me diera Ichimaru – le recordó sus palabras dichas varias semanas antes.

- Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, aunque si no confías en mi te puedo preparar otra frente a tus ojos – habló como si nada, el silencio del albino le confirmó que no confiaba en él, así que tomó un vaso limpio, frente a sus ojos destapó las botellas para hacer el preparado frente a él y se lo tendió, en ese entonces el albino lo tomó y se lo llevó a su mesa; Ichimaru volteó su mirada al pelinaranja y este solo asintió con el ceño fruncido, después desapareció tras una de las puertas del lugar que rezaba el título de oficina.

El sábado siguiente Toshiro estaba fumando a la orilla del rio como la tarde en la que fue por primera vez al Gotei13, estaba observando fijamente la pulsera con el dragón, no se dio cuenta de que una camioneta negra se había estacionado, lo último que vio fue a unos hombres vestidos de negro que lo amordazaron y lo subieron al vehículo.

- Aquí está tu pago – le decía un hombre pelinegro con un traje elegante que a simple vista se notaba que era muy costoso mientras se dirigía al albino tendiéndole un portafolio – un millón y medio por el muchacho, como acordamos.

- Perfecto – sonrió al destapar el portafolio para echar una mirada al contenido y luego cerrarlo para enfocar sus ojos en él – es muy complaciente en la cama, solo dele un poco de "felicidad" y será completamente dócil, claro que también puede tomarlo en seco, depende de sus gustos.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – aplicó un tono frio al contestarle, no necesitaba que le dijeran como tratar la mercancía.

- Claro, solo sáquelo del país antes de que se den cuenta. Cualquier otro pedido, ya tiene mi número.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – y el hombre desapareció.


	6. Violeta 1 de 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Rukia** / Odio, Secuestro, Violación.

**Capítulo 1 de 3**

* * *

><p>La tarde caía serenamente sobre el Seireitei ese día, un no tan joven pelinaranja se encontraba en el jardín de una mansión bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, estaba en posición de jinzen con Zangetsu en su regazo, la expresión serena era claro indicador de que estaba en su mundo interno, la verdad no había cambiado tanto, sus facciones eran más severas que cuando llegó a ese lugar por primera vez, en esos momentos no aparentaba más de veintitantos.<p>

- Zangetsu – llamó al espíritu de su espada cuando estaba en su mundo interno, este tampoco había cambiado, los edificios invertidos seguían estando en esa posición y las nubes corrían con la briza del viento, inmediatamente apareció el aludido, una copia de su portador con su clásica sonrisa burlona.

- Dime Rey – pidió tranquilamente, desde hacía varios años habían dejado esa rivalidad reinante entre ellos por la constante dominación de uno sobre el otro.

- Si ella está embarazada, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que mi hijo herede un hollow interior? – preguntó directo al punto, sin rodeos, como era él.

- Hay muchas, demasiadas posibilidades, tu reiatsu es demasiado poderoso y en tu sangre corre la sangre de nosotros, así es que es muy probable que también tenga un hollow fusionado con su alma – el pelinaranja se quedó pensando un momento.

- Ella no es una shinigami…

- Eso solo hará que se fusionen más rápido las almas, vas a tener mucho trabajo Rey.

- ¿Y ella? – Preguntó con curiosidad - ¿ella como llevará el embarazo?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, eso solo te lo puede decir alguien que haya pasado por eso antes.

- Bien, nos vemos – y salió de su mundo interno, la expresión relajada desapareció y tomó su lugar una expresión fría y seria con el ceño fruncido, abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el hombre que salía de la mansión.

- Ichigo – llamó el hombre al llegar a donde estaba este, el pelinaranja solo volteó a verlo instándolo a que continuara hablando – Unohana lo ha confirmado – su voz era seria, nada comparado a como realmente se sentía por dentro pero sabía que con su hijo se tenía que controlar – ella está embarazada.

- Bien – habló con seriedad y sin un ápice de alguna otra emoción por la noticia – viejo, dime como fue el embarazo de mamá.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que solo tú me puedes decir lo que va a pasar.

* * *

><p>Las gotas de sudor perlaban la blanca piel de una pelinegra, sus gemidos eran ahogados por los apremiantes besos de su amante, sus finos dedos recorrían el torso marcado del hombre que la hacía disfrutar en ese momento.<p>

- Te deseo… - susurró el hombre con voz ronca al momento de separar sus labios de los de ella para colocarlos sobre su cuello y depositar besos a lo largo de este hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo, el placer de ambos era palpable en el ambiente, el vaivén adictivo lo hacía olvidar todo lo que era para convertirse en el hombre que la tomaba por las noches desde hacía demasiados años, la presión de ella en su miembro lo volvía loco y los arañazos en su espalda eran la prueba de que él la volvía loca a ella, presionó con fuerza sus caderas contra las de ella entrado más profundamente en su ser mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, sabía que ella estaba por terminar y él era adicto a esa expresión de placer en ella cuando llegaba a ese punto, el sonoro gemido de ella fue ahogado por los labios de él, dos estocadas después él terminó dentro de ella llenándola con su semilla.

Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado para descansar un momento, las sabanas estaban completamente húmedas por el sudor y los fluidos corporales de ambos, después de un rato de caricias ligeras se levantó, se vistió con su kimono para dormir y salió del lugar, nadie sabía lo que hacían, era un sucio secreto entre ellos que jamás revelarían a no ser que fueras obligados por alguna circunstancia, cosa que no había sucedido en 50 años.

* * *

><p>- ¡Buenos días capitán Shiba! – saludaron con respeto al pelinaranja que entraba esa mañana a su escuadrón con rumbo a su oficina, este solo respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de traspasar las puertas dobles y sentarse en su escritorio para realizar el papeleo correspondiente; después de que él entrara llegó su hermana Karin y se sentó en un escritorio más pequeño situado en esa misma oficina, también se puso a realizar el papeleo que le correspondía, eso era lo único que no le gustaba de ser teniente pero desquitaba eso en los entrenamientos con los subordinados de su hermano.<p>

La voz conocida de un hombre llamó a la puerta de la oficina, inmediatamente dio el permiso para entrar dejando ver a un pelirrojo con tatuajes – Capitán Shiba – habló con respeto, aun no se acostumbraba a eso, en el fondo extrañaba a su nakama revoltoso e intempestivo pero sabía que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de actitud; un día había amanecido como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo y al otro día ya era completamente diferente, se había tornado frio y carente de emociones, como si nada le importara, muy similar al capitán Kuchiki a su parecer, también se había cambiado el apellido y aceptó casarse con la hija de una familia noble que estaba por debajo de ellos.

La sucesión de hechos para Ichigo había sido apresurada y hasta cierto punto le mareaba, era demasiada información para poderla manejar en ese entonces, cuando se enteró de que su padre había sido capitán del Gotei 13 no se lo podía creer, aunque eso explicaba sus poderes shinigami, cuando se enteró de que pertenecía a la nobleza casi se va de espaldas y después de eso, la mudanza. Renji junto con Rukia le habían ayudado a instalarse en la nueva casa en la que viviría junto con su familia ocupando el lugar como "Casa noble" del Seireitei. Ichigo estaba que se quería arrancar los cabellos, había pasado de ser un ryoka a ser un noble, sus nakamas estuvieron ahí para ayudarle a pasar ese trago también, Renji y Rukia estuvieron en sus ratos libres ayudándole a estudiar ese compendio familiar de libros sobre la historia de su clan, cuando llegaron a la parte de Kaien fue un momento muy difícil para Rukia pero Ichigo supo entenderlo y no le guardo rencor por eso.

El viejo Yamamoto se había retirado de su puesto como capitán comandante y se lo entregó a Shunshui Kyoraku, por lo que el puesto de capitán y teniente del octavo escuadrón estaban vacíos, inmediatamente propusieron a Ichigo para capitán, todos los capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Byakuya y Soi Fong pero bajo la condición de que terminara la academia de artes espirituales, todos excepto Mayuri, él solo quería que le dieran permiso para poder disecarlo y estudiarlo.

Cuando se lo dijeron al pelinaranja, este se quedó de piedra, en su mente se formó a imagen mental de él mismo como si fuera el estirado de Byakuya con un kenseikan en la cabeza, inmediatamente pensó en auto sabotearse, había entrado a la academia por sugerencia de su padre y porque Karin se quería convertir en shinigami, estaba a unos meses de terminar el curso y graduarse pero en esos momentos se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que si lo hacia el loco de su padre no dejaría de molestarlo y burlarse de él.

Ichigo casi se va de espaldas al enterarse que para convertirse en la nueva cabeza de la familia tenía que casarse, fue una guerra campal en su casa ese día, él se oponía rotundamente a ese acontecimiento alegando que era muy joven para hacerlo y luego, ese fatídico día, Ichigo se había levantado por la mañana tan feliz por lo que le había dicho su padre, tanto que su humor fue bizarramente bien recibido por sus compañeros y amigos, Renji se lo había encontrado ese día por casualidad y estaba tentado a preguntarle la razón de su buen humor pero recordó que se le hacía tarde para una reunión de tenientes. Renji no se iba a quedar con la duda y esa noche fue a la casa del pelinaranja para preguntarle pero cuando llegó le dijeron que había desaparecido, nadie sabía en donde estaba él, y cuando regresó a la noche siguiente era otro hombre, había cambiado por completo, tenía una expresión seria y fría con sus cejas juntas, cuando le preguntaron en donde había estado evadió la pregunta pidiendo hablar con su padre inmediatamente.

La noticia de que había aceptado casarse con una noble había hecho revuelo en todo el Seireitei, sobre todo después de que se negó fuertemente a ese hecho. Renji había ido a verlo en ese tiempo y le cuestionó sobre ese cambio de actitud, el pelinaranja se encontraba renuente a decirle pero se lo dijo, le contó toda la verdad con absolutamente todos los detalles, necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse de lo que había pasado, Renji se negaba a creerlo y empezó a atacarlo por semejante infamia pero Ichigo no se defendía, entonces salió de ahí disparado, siguiendo los pasos que había recorrido Ichigo ese día que cambió todo y lo vio, era verdad, Renji sentía que algo se rompía en su cabeza pero era cierto, salió de ese lugar y regresó con Ichigo que no se había movido del donde habían estado hablando, el pelinaranja solo lo volteó a ver con una expresión de cansancio y el teniente solo pudo sentarse a su lado en completa desolación.

- Sabes que no puedes decir nada de esto – le habló en un susurro.

- Lo sé – le contestó de igual manera – entonces es por eso que…

- Sí, por eso.

- Te voy a acompañar, siempre te voy a acompañar – le prometió desde esa noche, era algo que ambos compartían, quizás era el mismo sentimiento, solo que Ichigo reaccionó más fuerte y se apoyó en el título que iba a obtener.

Después de eso el pelinaranja se graduó de la academia con honores, cosa que sorprendió a todos, en esa ocasión Rukia había ido a felicitarlo, desde ese día que lo cambió todo Ichigo siempre estaba ocupado o nunca estaba en su casa, cuando Rukia lo iba a visitar siempre se encontraba con que él estaba entrenando con Renji o metido en algún escuadrón aprendiendo con la vista lo que iba a desempeñar como subordinado si es que no lograba obtener el puesto de capitán, la sincera felicitación de la pelinegra fue respondida con un formal – gracias teniente Kuchiki – en ese momento Rukia sintió que él era el dueño de la espada de hielo y no ella.

Una semana después de graduarse él tomo la prueba para el puesto de capitán, y por primera vez en todo el acto protocolario habían estado presentes todos los capitanes y todos los tenientes junto con la familia de Ichigo, habían utilizado un salón con gradas y un espacio en el centro para el aspirante, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra fue a una bella joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño sentada en el palco reservado para la familia, pero lo que sacó de cuadro a la pelinegra fue el hecho de que Renji si la conociera y la saludara con tanto respeto como lo hacía con su nii-sama, estuvo tentada a preguntarle sobre la identidad de esa muchacha pero no pudo, él se había ido a sentar junto a su capitán como lo estaba ella, esa pregunta tendría que esperar.

La prueba para capitán de Ichigo fue impresionante, demostró completa dominación de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo junto con un gran dominio de hechizos demoniacos de altos niveles sin encantamiento junto a varios tantos cuya dominación requería alto nivel de conocimiento y control de poder; Rukia sonrió con orgullo por la demostración de su nakama pelinaranja, era más que seguro que conseguiría el puesto pero también estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera manejar tan bien la magia demoniaca, la última vez que habían estado los tres juntos él era un completo desastre; la última prueba fue con la zanpakuto, por primera vez todos vieron a Zangetsu comprimida en la forma de una catana alargada con una vaina negra adornada con lunas crecientes simulando una cadena, también el mango era negro y la base eran dos lunas crecientes blancas.

- Rebana, Zangetsu – ese fue el comando de liberación y la catana tomó la forma de una espada sin empuñadura con una abertura en el centro - Bankai – habló con calma después de esa primera demostración, una increíble energía espiritual inundó el lugar haciendo que el polvo se levantara y cubriera por completo al pelinaranja, cuando se disipó pudieron observar que incluso su bankai había cambiado, ya no era negro como solía serlo, era el mismo kimono de siempre con cruzados en el pecho pero en blanco así como su zanpakuto y la cadena que salía del mango de esta, de la nada dos capitanes saltaron de las gradas y se dispusieron a atacarlo, Ichigo no perdió en ningún momento esa expresión fría que recientemente había adquirido, con un movimiento de su espada creó una cortina de polvo nublando la visibilidad de sus oponentes, al primero lo inmovilizó con un kido y al segundo le colocó el lomo de la zanpakuto en el cuello en una situación que sería muy peligrosa si fuera el filo el que tocaba la carne.

Los aplausos del capitán comandante dieron por terminada la demostración del pelinaranja, tomó el haori de capitán que estaba doblado y descansando en una mesa que estaba a su lado, bajó hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo y le tendió la prenda – Felicidades, capitán Kurosaki – habló con formalidad sin perder ese tinte tan suyo.

- Capitán Shiba – aclaró el pelinaranja haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por ese cambio, sobre todo su padre que en ese momento lo único que quería era cuestionarlo, pero se mantuvo calmado, ya lo haría en su casa y lo golpearía hasta que regresara al Kurosaki.

- ¡Les presento al nuevo capitán del octavo escuadrón, Shiba Ichigo! – bramó el capitán comandante y todos aplaudieron ante esa afirmación.


	7. Violeta 2 de 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Rukia** / Odio, Secuestro, Violación.

**Capítulo 2 de 3**

* * *

><p>Rukia se acercó a felicitar a su nakama por su nuevo y sorprendente ascenso - ¡Felicidades capitán Ichigo! – le habló divertida, quería hacerlo enfadar por no contarle que él era así de bueno y por nunca estar cuando ella le iba a visitar.<p>

- Gracias teniente Kuchiki – le respondió en un tono serio y frio, Rukia estaba tentada a darle un buen golpe en el estómago para ver si así dejaba de comportarse como un idiota con ella, le iba a dar unas buenas clases sobre ser un noble a punta de golpes.

- ¡Ichigo-sama! – Escuchó que alguien llamaba al pelinaranja y este volteaba en esa dirección - ¡Felicidades! – habló la mujer que estaba sentada junto a la familia del pelinaranja y que ella no conocía, eso la sorprendió pero lo que no se esperaba era que el pelinaranja cambiara brutalmente de actitud, con ella se mostraba relajado, tranquilo y hasta amable al contestarle con una sonrisa.

- Teniente Kuchiki – la llamó volviéndola a sorprender porque había optado un tinte frio nuevamente – gracias por sus felicitaciones, con su permiso, me retiro – Rukia solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba asombrada de la actitud del pelinaranja y de que no le haya presentado a la joven que iba con él, Renji había visto la escena sin inmutarse, se acercó por la espalda a la pelinegra y se colocó junto a ella.

- Ella se llama Nakamura Hana – le aclaró su duda en un susurro –ella pertenece a…

- La familia noble Nakamura – completó la oración en un susurro - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió sintiendo que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho.

- Ichigo me contó que para poder convertirse en la próxima cabeza de la familia Shiba tenía que casarse, él la eligió a ella por alguna razón que no me quiso decir – la volteó a ver – honestamente pensé que te elegiría a ti, siempre fueron muy entendidos y habrían podido pasar por esto juntos, además de que eres una Kuchiki, una casa noble como la de él, cualquiera mataría por unirse a un Kuchiki.

Rukia solo negó con la cabeza – no hemos hablado – enfocó su vista hacia el pelinaranja que aún era felicitado por sus demás compañeros – no como solíamos hacerlo – se sentía extraña.

Esa noche Isshin cuestionó a su hijo por lo sucedido en su nombramiento para capitán - ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando Ichigo?! ¡¿Reniegas de tu madre?! – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la máscara que utilizaba se cayó, Isshin pudo ver como la expresión de su hijo regresaba a la de ese niño indefenso que había sido cuando su madre murió – Ichigo… - susurró confuso - ¿Qué te paso?

El pelinaranja levantó su vista para ver a su padre directo a los ojos y este vio decepción y tristeza mezcladas con rabia – papá, yo… yo no reniego de mi madre, lo que pasa es que… - le relató lo sucedido ese día que lo cambió todo para él, Isshin solo podía escucharlo en silencio, le estaba contando la verdad tras su forma de ser y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hijo tratando de infundirle algo de consuelo - ¿ahora entiendes? – preguntó más calmado, Isshin solo pudo asentir.

* * *

><p>De eso ya habían pasado 50 años.<p>

- Renji – habló con tranquilidad - ¿Qué pasó?

- El capitán Kuchiki envió estas formas para un entrenamiento conjunto con su escuadrón – le tendió el paquete de hojas.

- Ya veo – las leyó con detenimiento, eran parte del proyecto de Kyoraku para la colaboración entre escuadrones, esa semana le había tocado al Kuchiki y lo había elegido a él, sonrió con satisfacción, estaba seguro que sus muchachos les partirían el trasero a los suyos, los firmó y se los regresó al pelirrojo – dile al capitán Kuchiki que me parecen perfectos el lugar y la fecha, estaremos ahí en la hora acordada – el pelirrojo solo asintió pero no se movió, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía e Ichigo lo notó – sí Renji, está embarazada – sabía que era la duda que lo carcomía, él había estado apoyándolo desde el inicio como un pacto entre hombres; después de esa respuesta el pelirrojo se fue del lugar.

- Ichi-nii-sama – llamó su hermana después de un rato.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas nii-sama – se quejó mientras despegaba sus ojos de los papeles, con sus hermanas volvía a ser el mismo casi por completo.

- Si te dijera "señor uno, dos, tres" se vería sospechoso – era un juego entre ellos dos, lo había empezado a llamar así desde que se hizo teniente, había visto como entrenaba a sus subordinados hasta casi la muerte, a ella también le toco recibir ese entrenamiento y aunque se quejaba de que era una bestia tenía que admitir que sí funcionaban.

- ¿Qué pasó? – se rindió, su hermana tenía razón…

- ¿Irás al entrenamiento de este día?

- No puedo, demasiado papeleo, tú te vas a encargar hoy – la morena asintió y salió rumbo al patio de entrenamiento.

- ¡Entrenamiento! – fue la única palabra que gritó para que en menos de un minuto el patio se llenara, ella también era de temer.

* * *

><p>- Capitán Kuchiki – llamó el pelirrojo cuando estaba parado enfrente de este – el capitán Shiba firmó el permiso.<p>

- Bien, puedes retirarte para que entrenes a los subordinados – enfocó toda su atención en el papel que le habían dado – Shiba… - susurró al ver la firma del pelinaranja, también se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado, algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con ser un noble.

* * *

><p>Ichigo contemplaba el sereno rostro dormido de la que era su mujer, también contemplaba el abultado vientre en donde su hijo crecía, estaba orgulloso, tendría un hijo y la sola idea le hacía sentir algo enorme en el pecho, estiró la mano para acariciar el vientre de su mujer y sintió un leve movimiento en este, prueba inequívoca de que estaba ahí; la delicada mano de Hana se posó sobre la suya.<p>

- Ichigo-sama, ¿no puede dormir? – preguntó con delicadeza.

- No – respondía mientras le daba un delicado beso en la frente – pero tú tienes que dormir – la muchacha asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando Ichigo vio que estaba dormida de nuevo salió al patio de la mansión.

Se sentía culpable con esa muchacha, la había usado en ese momento de desesperación, aceptó casarse con ella por despecho, la amaba pero no como sentía que debería de hacerlo, la había hecho su mujer sin pensarlo, como queriendo olvidar todo con ella, era una forma de consuelo, ella era como un bálsamo que le curaba, por eso la trataba con ternura y afectos, tenía miedo de perder su único remanente de felicidad aunque fuese pequeño.

- _Vamos por la reina_ – le susurró la voz de Zangetsu en su cabeza, siempre hacia eso cuando se sentía aburrido, recordándole el pacto que habían hecho en ese fatídico día.

- La reina está dormida en mi cama – fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo.

- _Ella no es la reina y lo sabes._

Es la reina porque así lo decidí, es la reina porque me va a dar un hijo – hubo silencio por las dos partes – nos vamos a hueco mundo – concentró su reiatsu en sus dedos y los tronó, inmediatamente abrió una garganta que lo engulló para después cerrarse tan rápido como había aparecido, llegaron a las ruinas de lo que había sido el palacio de Aizen, recorrió el lugar con calma hasta llegar a la sala del trono y se sentó en este de forma descuidada.

- _¿Qué hacemos aquí rey?_ – preguntó con fingida curiosidad y malicia contenida, sabía que ya era hora de que Ichigo cumpliera su parte del trato y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

- Solo quería recordar el por qué somos lo que somos en estos momentos – habló en plural, desde ese día habían dejado de ser ellos, desde ese día Zangetsu se quedó como el caballo después de una encarnizada pelea y una promesa la cual hizo que él ya no volviera a intentar apoderarse del cuerpo de Ichigo cediéndole parte de sus poderes como hollow.

- _¿Vamos a pelear?_ – preguntó confuso mientras se materializaba en el lugar a voluntad de Ichigo.

- No.

- _¿Entonces?_

- Vamos a traer a la reina a su castillo.

- _La reina está dormida en tu habitación_ – le dijo de manera burlona.

- A tú reina – el hollow sonrió con malicia.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba admirando los tonos del amanecer de ese día, su amante había salido de su habitación momentos antes y ella no podía dormir, escuchó unos suaves pasos a su espalda y sonrió – Byakuya, ¿aún quieres más? – preguntó al darse vuelta pero el que estaba a su espalda no era Byakuya.<p>

* * *

><p>La noticia de la desaparición de Rukia corrió como pólvora por el Seireitei, todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en el primer escuadrón en una reunión de emergencia.<p>

- Me recuerda a lo que le pasó a Orihime – fue un comentario que resonó en la sala de capitanes.

- ¿Qué intenta decir capitán Shiba? – cuestionó el capitán comandante.

- que la teniente Kuchiki desapareció de la misma manera como lo hizo Orihime en la guerra contra Aizen, su reiatsu desapareció de súbito.

- ¿Entonces insinúa que alguien la secuestro o que es una traidora? – preguntó demasiado serio el Kuchiki.

- Podría ser que alguien la haya secuestrado – habló con calma – no podría ni imaginar que ella fuera una traidora, eso nos pondría en una situación muy peligrosa.

- Tu teoría capitán Shiba ciertamente es muy arriesgada, sin embargo no estamos en guerra, no por el momento y por lo que tengo entendido, nadie ha pedido rescate si es que se llegase a tratar de un secuestro.

- Entonces estamos en ceros.

- Iniciaremos una búsqueda completa en el Seireitei y todo el Rukongai, cada escuadrón asignará un grupo de búsqueda y cubrirán zonas específicas – ordenó el comandante, los capitanes asintieron.


	8. Violeta 3 de 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Rukia** / Odio, Secuestro, Violación.

**Capítulo 3 de 3**

* * *

><p>Rukia había despertado por el dolor en sus brazos, se encontraba atada en una cama con una especie de kido desconocido, aun portaba su kimono de dormir exponiendo sus blancas piernas, por más que forcejeo para liberarse fue completamente inútil, enfocó su vista intentando identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba pero lo único que lograba ver era el techo y las paredes que eran de un blanco inmaculado. Una garganta se abrió justo frente a sus ojos y salió una figura encapuchada.<p>

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame! – ordenó imperiosa.

- Yo también te extrañe Rukia – la aludida solo pudo sorprenderse al reconocer la voz del hombre encapuchado.

- ¡¿Por qué me tienes aquí?! – lo iba a golpear tan fuerte que no recordaría ni siquiera que era de familia noble.

- Porque eres la reina y este es tu castillo – le contestó el encapuchado bajándose la tela que le cubría la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Ichigo? – preguntó con recelo, ya había caído una vez en esa trampa cuando peleo contra la novena espada.

- Quien soy… - fingió pensar por un momento – soy Shiba Ichigo, hijo mayor de Shiba Isshin, capitán del octavo escuadrón del Gotei 13, cabeza del Clan Shiba y futuro padre de familia – le dijo de manera sínica.

- ¡Exijo que me sueltes y exijo una explicación para esta absurda situación! ¡Tú no eres así Ichigo!

- Oh, pero que equivocada estas – se acercó para contemplarla, contemplar ese cuerpo que en su tiempo había deseado, contemplando a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y a la cual había deseado para casarse – yo soy así, tú me hiciste así – Rukia se le quedó viendo por esas palabras – me gustaría quedarme para explicarte las razones pero resulta que tengo que coordinar un grupo de búsqueda para tu causa, te dejaría comida pero sé que no la comerías, nos vemos en unos días más… antigua reina – la garganta se volvió a abrir engulléndolo de nuevo y dejándola a ella sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Rukia no tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, entre lapsus se dormía por tiempo indefinido y se levantaba sobresaltada a causa del dolor en sus brazos. La garganta se volvió a abrir.<p>

- Buenas noches, Rukia – le volvió a decir en tono condescendiente, de cierta forma le recordaba a Aizen cuando nadie sabía que era un traidor.

- Dime por qué me tienes aquí… - susurró, se negaba a creer que su antiguo nakama la había secuestrado.

- Veras Rukia – se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que ella lo viera, la miraba con una especie de asco muy tangible en su mirada – te voy a contar las razones del porque estamos aquí mientras los demás te buscan sin parar en la sociedad de almas – ella se le quedó mirando - ¿recuerdas cuando llegué a la sociedad de almas para vivir ahí? – Rukia solo asintió notando la ubicación espacial que había usado, era claro indicador de que no estaban en la sociedad de almas – eres una noble, adoptada pero noble al fin – a Rukia no le gustó ese comentario, él ni siquiera sabría que era uno si no la hubiese conocido – por esos tiempos me dijeron que me tenía que casar para ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia, cosa a la cual yo me negaba y tú fuiste testigo de eso, me habían dado una enorme lista de candidatas para ser mi esposa, todas las familias nobles estaban deseosas de que una de sus hijas se casara conmigo, ¡con el salvador de la sociedad de almas! – dijo con burla – entre todas las candidatas estabas tú, tu nombre figuraba en la lista – Rukia se sorprendió – me preguntaba cómo era que tu hermano había permitido eso pero luego mi padre me informó que él había sugerido tu nombre, él te apreciaba en ese entonces, te consideraba su tercera hija, por eso lo hizo, por esos tiempos estaba enamorado de ti – y se sorprendió a un más – es algo tonto, lo sé, pero era verdad, era muy joven y en algún punto de nuestra relación me enamoré de ti, el que tu nombre figurara me llenó de felicidad, sabía que iba a ser difícil y que posiblemente tu hermano intentaría destruirme con su espada pero tenía que intentarlo, esa tarde fui a verte para preguntarte sobre eso, quería saber si tu estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa – se apartó de ella sin salir de su rango de visión – entre a tu casa y descubrí que no había nadie – los ojos de Rukia mostraban terror – entonces me dispuse a regresar a la mía para volver más tarde pero un ruido atrajo mi atención – el cerebro de Rukia estaba procesando lo que le estaba insinuando y su expresión de terror seguía ahí – entonces oculté mi reiatsu y me dirigí hacia ese ruido – sonrió con ironía – la curiosidad mató al gato, y eso fue lo que pasó, el gato murió en ese lugar, verte a ti revolcándote con tu hermano fue la peor escena que pude haber presenciado, mil veces peor que lo que sentí en la guerra de invierno, incomparable a los 17 meses sin poderes que viví, pensé que te había obligado pero tu expresión de completa felicidad era una clara negativa a ese pensamiento – los colores se le subieron al rostro a la pelinegra, él los había visto, él lo sabía desde siempre, desde que empezaron con eso, volteó la mirada con vergüenza – no voltees la mirada Rukia, sabes que es verdad, te obligaría a que me vieras pero la sola idea de tocarte nuevamente me repugna – eso le dolió más a la pelinegra – salí del lugar tan rápido como el impacto de verte gimiendo con las piernas abiertas y enredadas en el cuerpo de tu hermano pasó, siendo honesto contigo, pensé en entrar y degollar a Kuchiki con Zangetsu pero no lo merecía, tan serio y recatado que se veía – Rukia seguía con la mirada desviada – necesitaba sacar el dolor que tenía en el corazón por así decirlo, me interné en el bosque, como un acto instintivo proyecté una garganta gracias al hollow que vive en mí, sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a hueco mundo, claro que esa parte nadie lo sabe, ni mi padre ni Renji – y eso hizo que la Kuchiki volteara a verlo con terror y sorpresa.

- ¿Renji lo sabe?

- Oh, claro que lo sabe, pero ya llegaremos a esa parte, quiero que sepas la historia completa, porque esta será la última vez que hablemos – sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿O acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar libre? ¡Rukia no seas idiota! Dejarte libre implicaría que me delataras por esto y a mí eso no me conviene, ya te lo dije, soy la cabeza del Clan Shiba y futuro padre de familia, además del salvador del trasero de la sociedad de almas y tú eres simplemente una adoptada en una familia noble a petición de una muerta, muerta que tu hermano juraba y perjuraba de que amaba incluso más allá de la muerte, eres la asesina de uno de los miembros de mi familia y para coronar tu bello historial, la amante del hombre al que le dices "nii-sama" – Rukia lo miró con odio – regresando a la historia, llegué a hueco mundo y proyecte a Zangetsu en este plano, él era el único que podía darme batalla, así de paso me libraría de esa constante dominación sobre mi cuerpo, esta demás decir que lo derroté y lo sometí ante mí, también hice un trato con él para que me dejara los poderes de hollow, eso explica porque estamos en hueco mundo – Rukia abrió los ojos, estaba prisionera en hueco mundo – en "Las Noches" para ser precisos, cuando regresé a la sociedad de almas era otro, quizás por la influencia de Zangetsu en mí, Renji se enteró porque me cuestionó sobre el cambio de actitud, tuve que decirle al pobre hombre la clase de mujer que eras, la clase de mujer de la cual había estado enamorado durante toda su vida, él también los vio – los ojos de Rukia reflejaban el terror puro – el resto de la historia ya lo sabes, me casé con una mujer maravillosa que me va a dar un hijo pronto y se podría decir que la vida sigue.

- ¡¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?!

- Eso es lo interesante de este asunto, ¿sabes cuál fue el trato que hice con Zangetsu? – Lentamente se fue proyectando el espíritu de la zanpakuto en la escena – de cierta forma, le gustas – eso descolocó a la morena – me dijo que si yo ya no te quería entonces él se quedaría contigo, él te decía "la reina" porque él quería ser el que dominara mi cuerpo y una de las ventajas sería el tenerte – se empezó a alejar hacia la puerta – no te resultará difícil de complacer, después de todo estas acostumbrada a abrirle las piernas a tu hermano, si quieres dile "nii-sama" para que también lo goces.

- ¡BASTARDO!

- Yo también te aprecio Rukia – se fijó en su copia – recuerda que la reina está dormida en Mi cama con Mi hijo.

- _Claro Rey_ – sonrió complacido el hollow. Ichigo salió de la habitación. Zangetsu se fue acercando lentamente a una muy furiosa Rukia, no le gustaba la mirada lasciva que tenía – _te diría reina pero ya escuchaste al Rey, tu no lo eres, solo eres una esclava que va a cumplir su propósito todas las veces que yo diga_.

- Púdrete – le escupió con la mandíbula apretada. Él solo pudo reír con ganas.

- _Por eso me gustas tanto "esclava", pero…_ - le dio una bofetada _– las esclavas no le responden a su amo_ – Rukia escupió con sangre – _tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que en estos momentos Ichigo te desprecie tanto, ya que si no fuera así no podríamos estar aquí en este bello lugar._

- Muérdeme – le dijo con rabia.

- _Con gusto, esclava_ – se acercó a ella y le mordió una pierna, el grito de dolor de Rukia fue audible hasta la sala del trono donde estaba Ichigo esperando a su hollow, una marca roja ligeramente sangrante quedó en su blanca piel - _¿alguna otra petición? Se ve que te gusta lo salvaje_ – se burló – _se nos hace tarde para irnos, tu búsqueda es importante_ – salió del lugar para irse a encontrar con Ichigo – _Rey…_ - fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar a su mundo interno, el pelinaranja abrió una garganta y regresó a la sociedad de almas.

* * *

><p>Rukia despertó nuevamente sin saber bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto al pelinaranja, lo que si notó fue que sus piernas estaban separadas casi en su totalidad y atadas a la cama – <em>veo que ya despertaste esclava<em> – sonó la burlona voz de Zangetsu que entraba a la habitación, Rukia se limitó a mirarlo con odio, no iba a hablarle, el hollow se acercó a ella y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por sobre la bata de dormir que tenía, ella solo se dedicaba a verlo con odio, no se podía mover, sus manos estaban atadas por sobre de su cabeza, Zangetsu metió la mano bajo la ropa de dormir de la morena y araño su vientre, Rukia no produjo ningún ruido – _así que la esclava no va a hablar_ – sonrió con malicia – _perfecto, entonces te haré gritar_ – de un golpe le abrió la ropa y la dejó expuesta, estaba completamente desnuda, el albino se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y pegó su frente a la de ella observando la clara marca morada en su mejilla – _si me vuelves a escupir te dejó la otra mejilla morada _– amenazó e inmediatamente Rukia le escupió, Zangetsu cumplió su amenaza y le dio otra cachetada haciéndola escupir sangre nuevamente – _yo no bromeo esclava_ – le tomó la mandíbula con una mano y le levantó la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello, entonces empezó a pasarle la lengua descaradamente para después pegarse a este y dejarle mordiscos a todo lo largo, el dolor que sentía Rukia era muy fuerte, sin embargo se negaba a gritar, no le daría esa satisfacción de escucharla gritar, la súbita intromisión de uno de los dedos del albino en su entrepierna la hizo apretar con fuerza los ojos mientras daba un brinco involuntario – _ya vez como si reaccionas, ahora solo tienes que gritar_ – metió otro de sus dedos haciendo que apretara más los ojos en el acto, siguió bajando su lengua por el pecho de la pelinegra hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle los dientes marcados, en ese momento Rukia dio un alarido por el dolor sentido en esa zona tan sensible – _gritaste, eres una buena esclava_ – después se bajó de la cama y se fue del lugar, Rukia solo pudo observar una línea roja que le escurría por el pecho.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tiempo sin verte esclava<em> – le habló el albino cuando entro a la habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez, estaba tentada a preguntarle pero no lo haría – _han pasado tres semanas_ – le dijo al notar esa expresión de duda en sus ojos – _la búsqueda aún sigue y tu "nii-sama" cada día está más paranoico tratando de encontrarte, creo que le hace falta su buena dosis de sexo_ – se burló y como la última vez se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y le enterró las uñas en las caderas haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor – _¿tampoco vas a hablar esta noche? Entonces te volveré a hacer gritar_ – se despojó de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante ella mostrando su hombría claramente excitada por tenerla ahí, le metió un dedo en su entre pierna y ella solo se removió en su sitio por el dolor del acto, luego metió otro dedo más haciendo que ella apretara los ojos pero sin proferir ningún ruido mordiéndose los labios, con los dedos separó los labios vaginales de la pelinegra y sin ceremonias la envistió haciendo que ella gritara por el acto, Zangetsu sonrió complacido por el grito y siguió envistiéndola sin piedad mientras ella trataba de defenderse inútilmente, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sangraba del labio el cual se había mordido pero ya no gritaba, el albino se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de envestirla empezó a pasarle la lengua por el pezón que había mordido – _grita para mi esclava_ – fue lo que dijo antes de morderla en las costillas dejándole las marcas de sus dientes, Rukia gritó nuevamente, cosa que excitó más al albino haciendo que se viniera dentro de ella mientras le sujetaba con fuerza las caderas haciéndola sangrar en los lugares donde sus uñas se enterraban. Terminando ese acto se levantó del lugar y se vistió como si nada hubiese pasado – _eso explica la paranoia de tu "nii-sama"_ – salió del lugar.

Rukia después de eso se quedó en silencio, solo podía escuchar su respiración en la habitación, sentía como algo salía de su entrepierna, se daba asco ella misma, quería salir de ese lugar, se sentía indefensa y pequeña, había sido violada por un hollow sádico, y lo que era peor, tenía el rostro de Ichigo, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber sucumbido esa noche en los brazos de su hermano, ella lo había instado a terminar en eso, ella se había aprovechado de su estado de soledad y lo sedujo, se aprovechó de su parecido con su hermana, estaba celosa de una muerta y por eso lo hizo, y desde entonces lo repetían todas las noches a consciencia, él nunca la llamó por su nombre, también le dijo que nunca se casaría con ella, que ella solo era un error que repetía todas las noches y ella lo aceptó, se sentía una basura durante el día pero en la noche regresaban a lo mismo, era un ciclo vicioso que se repetía sin fin.

* * *

><p>Zangetsu entró a la habitación, ahí estaba una Rukia con marcas de moretones, arañazos y mordidas en todo el cuerpo – <em>seis meses esclava<em> – le dijo al entrar, llevaba seis meses siendo violada por ese hollow, seis meses sufriendo los constantes golpes y abusos de él – _oficialmente tu búsqueda se ha detenido y te han dado por muerta_ – fue la noticia que la hizo girarse para poder verlo, la habían desatado de las piernas y de una mano – _deberías de ver a tu "nii-sama", está completamente desolado, tanto que se ha comprometido con la capitana del segundo escuadrón_ – se desnudó, la tumbó en la cama y le abrió las piernas para acomodarse mejor antes de penetrarla sin ningún tipo de estimulación previa, Rukia solo gemía ante lo que le hacía mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de este, se había acostumbrado a ese trato, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo con escuchar su burlona voz en el espacio, por eso es que la habían liberado – _y como no estarlo_ – la besó furiosamente – _si tú eres completamente adictiva_ – le metió dos dedos en la boca, ella los empezó a lamer como si de un dulce se tratara haciendo que el albino se excitara más y aumentara el ritmo de las envestidas, después de un rato los sacó de la boca de ella y los colocó entre sus glúteos llegando a ese otro punto de su cuerpo, sin decoro y con malicia metió uno de sus dedos en esa otra cavidad mientras Rukia seguía gimiendo ante el acto, metió el otro dedo y Rukia pegó más las caderas, bruscamente le dio la vuelta y la dejó en cuatro para poder penetrarla por atrás, ella solo se movía al ritmo que marcaba el albino gimiendo su nombre a cada envestida mientras este solo sonreía con placer, se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Rukia sobre sus piernas sin salirse de ella, empezó a morderle los hombros y a arañarle las piernas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, una fuerte mordida en el cuello le indicó a la pelinegra que ya podía venirse – _se buena esclava y vente conmigo_ – le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo, la pelinegra solo gimió un ligero sí al momento de sentí los dedos de él entrando y saliendo de su vagina mientras su miembro la penetraba por atrás – _eres una buena esclava_ – le araño el vientre con la mano que tenía libre cuando ambos terminaron. Después de eso él se paró, se vistió y se fue del lugar.

Rukia solo que quedó acostada en la cama descansando de ese encuentro, habían pasado seis meses desde que Ichigo la había secuestrado, seis meses siendo violada y sometida por ese hollow, el primer mes se negaba a hablarle, solo se podían escuchar sus gritos al momento de que el la mordía hasta hacerla sangrar, el segundo mes había empezado a llorar involuntariamente cada vez que el hollow la tomaba, el tercer mes empezó a rogarle por que la dejara salir de ahí, el cuarto mes se había convertido en una muñeca, ya no lloraba, ya no gritaba y ya no hablaba, cosa que molestaba al hollow, pero el quinto mes algo en su cabeza se había roto, había empezado a gemir cuando el hollow la tomaba, fue entonces cuando la liberaron casi por completo, susurraba el nombre del hollow cuando la tomaba, cuando la mordía, cuando la arañaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba al verlo, cuando estaba sola contaba las horas hasta que él llegaba y la sometía, el hollow ya no le pegaba como en los primero meses pero si le hacia otro tipo de heridas con los dientes y las uñas.

Ichigo cumplió lo que había dicho cuando la vio la última vez, no le había vuelto a hablar ni a ver, ella sabía que él estaba en la sala del trono, Zangetsu se lo había dicho en una de tantas, siempre la iba a visitar de noche cuando todos dormían y por escasos periodos de tiempo, Ichigo no se inmutaba por los gritos o las quejas de ella, en verdad la despreciaba, en algún punto de su retorcida mente todo el afecto que sentía por ella se había vuelto odio y desprecio; su hijo ya había nacido, tenía el cabello café y ojos miel, con un reiatsu poderoso como el de su padre y con una fuerte posibilidad de tener un hollow interno que solo se notaría al momento de que desarrollara sus poderes shinigami, Ichigo se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, había enfocado todo en él y en su mujer a la que amaba por haberle dado un varón fuerte y sano, lo único que le estorbaba en su perfecta vida era Rukia y su odio hacia ella.

Byakuya y todos en el Seireitei la habían dado por muerta, no habían encontrado rastros de ella en la sociedad de almas, él se sentía culpable con Hisana por lo que había hecho, culpable con Rukia por relegarla a ser una sombra por las noches, para aliviar su conciencia había puesto una foto de ella junto a su hermana en el altar de la familia, por sugerencia de los ancianos del clan él se había comprometido y con la capitana del segundo escuadrón, tenía como obligación dejar un heredero para el clan ya que Rukia nunca había sido de sangre noble y su repentina desaparición fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a ese clan a los ojos de los ancianos, ya no había escapatoria para el noble.

- _Rey…_ - llamó cuando llegó a la sala del trono, Ichigo solo respondió tendiéndole la zanpakuto.

- Sabes que tienes que matarla – el hollow asintió ante esa oración.

- _Ya no es divertido…_ - se quejó al tomar la zanpakuto.

- En 50 años más te consigo una esclava nueva – el hollow sonrió con malicia y regresó a la habitación, Rukia al verlo se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa, el hollow sin contemplación alguna le enterró la espada en el pecho ante los ojos atónitos de la pelinegra.

- _Ahora sí estas muerta_ – se burló de ella, le retiró la espada del pecho viendo como salía la sangre de ella sin contemplaciones y se la enterró en la garganta cortándole la tráquea, lentamente vio como moría la pelinegra, salió de ese lugar y regresó con el pelinaranja.

- Vámonos – ordenó y Zangetsu volvió a su mundo interno, abrió una garganta y regresó a la sociedad de almas, aun no amanecía.

- _Rey_ – le llamó su hollow desde su cabeza – _¿vas a renovar la promesa?_

- 50 años más y tendrás un nuevo juguete – le contestó antes de meterse al cuarto de su hijo – sabes que la reina es intocable al igual que mis hermanas – le aclaró.

- _Por supuesto Rey, la reina es tuya y tus hermanas también_ – sonrió con malicia – _me conformo con una del Rukongai esta vez, después de todo ya tuve a la que quería._

- Bien – fijó su vista en su hijo – el hollow que crece en él…

- _No lo sé Rey, también es parte mío, será divertido verlo crecer._


	9. Gotas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Gotas…

**Matsumoto Rangiku** / Suicidio

* * *

><p>El sonido de las gotas repiqueteaban sobre el piso de madera en esa habitación, algunas caían sobre un pequeño charco formado por ellas mismas y otras formaban charquitos nuevos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rangiku se había despertado demasiado depresiva esa mañana, había pasado un mes desde la batalla contra Aizen y la muerte de Gin, no sentía ganas de nada, había amanecido envuelta en uno de los haori que Gin había dejado en su habitación la noche antes de que traicionaran a toda la sociedad de almas. Ocultó todo lo que sentía y se dispuso para un día más.<em>

* * *

><p>Las botellas de sake estaban regadas por el piso y por la mesa, algunas estaban rotas y otras tantas con el contenido esparcido por el piso dejando pequeños charcos de alcohol en donde algunas gotas iban a parar con su fino sonido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ella creía que Gin se había llevado todo, que nada había quedado de él en la sociedad de almas que no fuera el hecho de que era un traidor, un haori y un corazón roto pero se equivocaba; con todo el estrés previo a la guerra de invierno ella se había enfermado físicamente.<em>

* * *

><p>El viento que entraba por la habitación tiró una botella de sake precariamente sostenida por una mano femenina sobre la mesa derramando el contenido, un caminito de alcohol recorrió las imperfecciones de la madera hasta formar una efímera cascada con destino en el piso.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y como si la muerte de Gin no hubiese sido suficiente para ella, enterarse de la peor forma que esperaba un hijo de él terminó por destrozarle la vida, esa enfermedad no era una enfermedad como tal, ella estaba embarazada…<em>

* * *

><p>El sonido de las gotas cesó después de un tiempo, estuvo repitiéndose ese sonido durante toda la tarde pero al parecer, ese sonido no molestaba a la única persona que estaba en esa habitación.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rangiku estuvo una semana sin hacer papeleo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su capitán no la regaño por su negligencia, de alguna forma varios se enteraron de que Rangiku había estado embarazada y que lo había perdido por culpa de los golpes recibidos en la guerra.<em>

* * *

><p>La habitación se quedó sumida en un sepulcral silencio después de que la última gota cayera sobre el pequeño charquito que habían formado sus predecesoras, no se podía escuchar nada que no fuera el viento que entraba por la ventana.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ese día trabajó como nunca lo había hecho antes, hizo todo su papeleo y todas las diligencias que estaban a su cargo, nadie noto nada extraño aparte de eso, también se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y un cálido intento se homicidio a su capitán con sus pechos.<em>

* * *

><p>El silencio en la habitación fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta y un - ¡Matsumoto, tienes papeleo que hacer! – pero el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta la persona en la puerta, la teniente había estado todo el día sin aparecer en el escuadrón y eso tenía preocupado a su capitán, primero había pensado que se había quedado dormida y después que tenía resaca, pero cuando dieron las tres de la tarde y ella no aparecía por ningún lado entonces decidió ir a buscarla con la única excusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento, no quería sonar preocupado y que su teniente se le lanzara en un ataque de efusividad y lo matara por asfixia.<p>

Volvió a tocar la puerta del lugar con un extraño presentimiento en el estómago, Matsumoto no era silenciosa ni cuando dormía y según tenía entendido, ella no había salido de esa habitación en todo el día desde que había llegado en la noche. El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta a sus insistentes golpes, con una creciente angustia tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió para poder lanzarle dos insultos y un poco de hielo a su desobligada teniente pero, lo que vio en ese lugar hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies y un ligero temblor le invadiera el cuerpo.

Con paso lento y deseando que fuese un jodida broma se acercó a la mujer sentada en una silla y que yacía sobre la mesa con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara, sus pies topaban de vez en vez con pequeños charquitos de sake mezclado con un sospechoso liquido rojo que hacía que el pequeño capitán sintiera un punzante dolor en el pecho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella notó que tenía puesto un haori con el número tres en la espalda y un forro azul, sabia de quien era, lo había visto muchas veces, también notó que una de las manos de Rangiku colgaba tristemente con los dedos manchados con el extraño liquido rojo y que la otra mano la tenía como cabecera para su cabeza.

Se acercó más y notó que el cabello que cubría parte de su cara también estaba manchado de rojo junto con su rostro y la mesa en la que se apoyaba; con su temple característico tomó uno de los cabellos de ella y lo apartó de su rostro dejándoselo libre, tocó su cara con delicadeza y notó que su piel estaba fría y pálida, también que la sangre ya estaba seca, observó el brazo en el cual descansaba la cabeza de su teniente, notó que tenía un corte profundo en la muñeca y que su zanpakuto estaba manchada con sangre, supuso que también la otra muñeca tenía la misma herida.

No fue consciente de nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo hasta que el sonido de una gota cayendo al piso lo regresó a la realidad, él estaba llorando.


	10. Esmeralda

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Esmeraldas…

**Inoue Orihime **/ Violación

* * *

><p>Todo era blanco en ese lugar, las paredes eran blancas, el techo era blanco, el piso brillaba limpio, la arena del desierto que los rodeaba era blanca, la luna era blanca, incluso la ropa que usaban era blanca, lo único que contrastaba con toda esa locura blanca era la perpetua noche que había en ese lugar… y los ojos de él.<p>

Aquellas esmeraldas que la desnudaban cada vez que la veían comer, cada vez que la veían hablar de cosas sin sentido… esas esmeraldas que la tomaban por la fuerza para hacerla comer cuando ella se negaba, esas esmeraldas que la destrozaban moralmente cuando le decía que nadie la iría a rescatar de ese lugar… esas esmeraldas que le decían que iba a romperle la cabeza o el pecho para averiguar que era el tan famoso corazón.

Todo era blanco en ese lugar, el blanco que en un tiempo ella asoció con la pureza y que en esos momentos asociaba con la maldad misma; tomar un baño ahí era una opción tentadora para dormirse en la enorme tina blanca y morir ahogada después de las visitas de esas esmeraldas, sabía que sus amigos habían ido a rescatarla de ese lugar, sabía que su príncipe naranja había ido a buscarla pero ¿y ella? ¿Quería ser rescatada? ¿Sentía que valía la pena ser rescatada? En un momento ella se había convertido en un objeto por el que todos se peleaban y el cual solo las esmeraldas se encerraban con ella en el cuarto.

- Te voy a enseñar que el "corazón" no existe, mujer – le dijo una de tantas noches en la que él vigilaba que ella comiera.

- El corazón no es algo que puedas tocar – le había respondido tan serena como podía – pero en definitiva existe, así como también se puede romper si no se trata bien.

- Mis ojos que todo lo ven no pueden ver el corazón del que hablas – se acercó dos pasos – y si mis ojos no lo pueden ver, entonces no existe.

Orihime se había levantado de donde comía al ver que las esmeraldas avanzaban, empezó a retroceder hasta topar con la pared y se quedó ahí deseando poder traspasarla, las esmeraldas no reflejaban ninguna emoción, tan neutras como siempre habían sido pero ella sintió miedo de él en esos momentos.

- He roto tu cuerpo – habló antes de salir de la habitación – dime si está roto también tu corazón… - Orihime no contestó, se quedó arremolinada entre los despojos de la ropa blanca que usaba en una esquina con el cabello enredado, llorando como la niña que había sido y sintiendo dolor en muchas partes de su cuerpo – tu corazón está ahí, un órgano más de tu cuerpo en función, no se puede romper un corazón, si eso pasara entonces ya estarías muerta.

Orihime se quedó en esa esquina llorando por el dolor en su corazón durante demasiado tiempo, su corazón estaba roto así como su cuerpo, había intentado pararse pero el dolor entre sus piernas no lo dejaba hacerlo, sentía que algo salía de su cuerpo y tuvo miedo, no quería ver que era lo que abandonaba su cuerpo, intentó mover los brazos pero también le dolían y varias marcas de los dedos de las esmeraldas se estaban poniendo moradas.

- Blanco… - susurró al ver el contraste de color entre su piel sana y la que las esmeraldas habían maltratado, invocó a sus flores para poder curarse, no quería ver las marcas de las esmeraldas en ella, cuando dejó de sentir dolor se paró y fue hacia el baño sin voltear a ver la esquina en donde había estado sentada, la ropa se quedó en ese lugar cubriendo una enorme mancha de sangre que había abandonado su cuerpo y que aun escurría ligeramente por sus piernas, sus flores no pudieron terminar de curarla, algo no les permitía hacerlo por completo.

Salió del baño y se encontró con las esmeraldas que estaban paradas junto a un carrito de comida, ella se le quedó viendo con odio y las esmeraldas abandonaron el cuarto solo para regresar unos momentos después y arrastrarla hasta una habitación nueva mientras ella lanzaba gritos y patadas por su libertad, la encerró en la que era una habitación igual de grande que la suya pero en esta había una cama y esa visión no le gustaba, intentó salir por todos los medios y le resultó imposible, intentó llamar a sus flores pero estas no reaccionaron al llamado.

Todos los días las esmeraldas repetían la misma acción, le quería demostrar a la mujer que el corazón del que ella hablaba no existía, que no se podía romper porque no existía y que solo su cuerpo era el que se rompía todas las veces.

No quería ser rescatada, después de haber pasado toda esa tortura se había vuelto uno de ellos, ya no tenía corazón, las esmeraldas se habían encargado de romperlo en pedazos cada vez que rompía su cuerpo y por una vez, el blanco le pareció que era negro y que no merecía ser rescatada por alguien que no podía ver más allá de lo que realmente era, una muñeca al que le habían arrancado el corazón sin haberse dado cuenta y le habían dado una máscara como a los demás.


	11. La Miel detrás del Violeta 1

**Nota1:** Este es un fic a petición, esta basado en lo que no se vio del Fic **"Violeta"**, no lo separé para hacerlo un fic independiente porque ya había puesto los tres primeros aquí... también sigue de cierta forma la historia lineal.

**Nota2:** No tienen clasificación porque no supe colocársela... je

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> La Miel detrás del Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu)** / (?)

**Capítulo 1 de 4**

* * *

><p>Ichigo salió de la academia de artes espirituales con una misión en mente: pedirle permiso a Kuchiki Byakuya para poder casarse con Rukia.<p>

Se había preparado mentalmente todo el día, enfocándose en que posiblemente terminaría enfrascado en una pelea contra el pelinegro, por eso llevaba a Zangetsu atada en la espalda, solo por si acaso; tanta había sido su concentración en buscar las palabras adecuadas que no había puesto atención a la clase de ese día, provocando que el patio de entrenamiento de kido terminara medio chamuscado, en verdad que era malo pero tenía que mejorar eso, estaba decidido a graduarse de esa academia a como diera lugar, resolución a la que llegó después de que su padre le dijera que entre las candidatas para ser la futura mujer del cabeza del clan estaba el nombre de la pelinegra, se sentía agradecido con él, entre todas las mujeres de la enorme lista que le habían dado para casarse, hecho al cual se negaba hasta esa mañana, el que su padre considerara que era mejor que fuese una de sus amigas y no una completa extraña la que pasara la vida junto a él le había hecho la mañana.

No sabía si su ruidoso padre se había dado cuenta o era simplemente casualidad, pero él estaba enamorado de la pelinegra, en algún momento de su relación se había enamorado de ella y él tenía fuertes motivos para creer que ella sentía lo mismo por él, no es que fueran las dos personas más románticas del mundo pero todo radicaba en los detalles, las miradas y hasta las absurdas peleas que siempre terminaban con ellos dos contemplando el atardecer halando de banalidades sin sentido o sobre ser un nobles de buenas a primeras, cosa que también ambos compartían; eran más que amigos y ellos estaban conscientes, solo tenían que hacerlo formal.

Se coló a la mansión Kuchiki como era su costumbre, tanto que hasta Byakuya solo lo veía pasar sin decirle nada, también se había acostumbrado a eso, Rukia le había explicado que su nii-sama ya no se molestaba porque él fuera a verla, con su condición de noble recién adquirida y todas esas cosas pensaba que una buena relación entre los clanes en algún punto podría ser fructífero, eso fue otra cosa por la que se animó a ir para pedir la mano de Rukia.

La mansión estaba vacía, fue lo que inmediatamente notó al poner un pie en esta, por lo general algún sirviente con complejo de fantasma aparecía y le ofrecía algo mientras estaba ahí, con curiosidad empezó a recorrer las habitaciones del lugar, aun tendía a perderse por la mansión, incluso se perdía en la de él, pero nada, no aparecía nadie, ni un alma (de manera literal) entonces pensó en regresar a su casa para volver más tarde, siguió vagando hasta que pudiese encontrar una salida de ese laberinto de puertas y pasillos pero parecía que se perdía más y más en ese lugar.

Pasó por una habitación y escuchó un extraño gemido junto con varios ruidos más, entonces ocultó su reiatsu, podría ser un ladrón o algo por el estilo y se acercó al lugar, pegó su oreja en la madera para comprobar si había alguien o era solo su imaginación jugándole una broma por estar en una casa vacía y semi desconocida, un gemido con el timbre de voz masculino seguido de uno femenino le indicaron que eran dos personas y movido por la curiosidad más que por otra cosa, hizo un pequeño agujero con el dedo en el panel de papel de arroz para poder espiar y lo que vio ahí lo dejó sin habla, en esa habitación estaba Rukia y Byakuya sumidos en algo que se podría llamar incestuoso y obsceno, estaban enredados entre las sabanas y parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían, Ichigo solo pudo quedarse estático viendo a las dos figuras gemir inconscientemente, algo en su cabeza se rompía como si fuera cristal y en su corazón era la misma historia, parecía que pronto de le abriría un hueco justo como el del hollow que vivía en él.

Sentía rabia, decepción, tristeza, se sentía traicionado por la pelinegra y por el Kuchiki, se sentía burlado y con un creciente rencor que no sabía de donde lo había adquirido.

- _Rebánale el cuello de parte a parte al hombre que mancilló a la reina_ – le habló su hollow en su cabeza con enojo y odio, instintivamente Ichigo tomó la empuñadura de Zangetsu pero no movió la mano de ese lugar, tan rápido como logró hacer que sus piernas y algunos músculos extras le funcionaran se alejó de ahí, tenía la urgente necesidad de descargar todo su odio contra algo o alguien.

Su hollow interno no perdió tiempo, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar empezó a intentar posicionarse del cuerpo de Ichigo, él sentía verdaderas ganas asesinas contra el pelinegro, si Ichigo no lo hacía entonces lo haría él y para eso necesitaba el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

- Si quieres mi cuerpo tendrás que matarme primero – fue lo que logró sisear el pelinaranja mientras luchaba contra el hollow, a pesar de lo sucedido él no se convertiría en un asesino, no haría eso, suficiente tuvo con la muerte de Ulquiorra por esos tiempos.

- _Esta bien, te demostraré que el único rey aquí seré yo_ – le respondió burlón mientras tomaba el control de una de las manos de Ichigo y tronaba los dedos abriendo una garganta – _nos vamos a hueco mundo_ – sonrió malicioso e Ichigo se dejó arrastrar por él, de cierta forma tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado emocional tan deplorable, sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar de solo pensar que en un segundo el mejor día de su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla – _¿piensas inundar de nuevo este lugar? _– Le preguntó con molestia el hollow, él odiaba la lluvia, Ichigo no respondió, odiaba que sus emociones se reflejaran en su mundo interno, sentía que se quedaba vulnerable ante su propia espada – _proyéctame_ – ordenó imperioso el hollow.

- Creí que querías dominar mi cuerpo – habló Ichigo en un extraño susurro como deseando internamente que eso pasara.

- _Te voy a hacer un favor, pero solo si me proyectas_ – esas palabras sacaron de cuadro a Ichigo, la voz de su hollow volvía a ser la misma burlona de siempre, se había calmado – _claro que si no quieres te induzco a tu mundo interno y te mato aquí mismo, no sería difícil de hacer_ – se volvió a burlar, algo no le gustaba en el tono de ese hollow pero por una vez en su vida confió en las palabras del albino, era extraño.

- Está bien – fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a concentrar su reiatsu para poder invocar a su zanpakuto, no lo había hecho desde que descubrió toda la verdad detrás de su hollow y el arquero que vivía en él, el cual desapareció después de la pelea contra los Quincy dejándolo solo con el verdadero Zangetsu. El albino se materializó en el plano físico y le sonrió con burla.

- _Vamos a hacer esto interesante rey – _agitó su espada en el aire – _si te derroto me quedo con tu cuerpo, ya sabes, me convierto en el rey y tú en el caballo_ – Ichigo lo miró con fastidio, siempre era lo mismo pero no habían vuelto a tener un encuentro así, no le resultó extraña la petición, internamente se preguntaba cuando volvería a hacerlo – _si tu ganas me quedo como el caballo y te enseño a manejar los poderes hollow_ – sonrió, sabía que Ichigo no los había aprendido a manejar más allá de la máscara, el pelinaranja se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

- ¿Cuál es el precio? – Preguntó mientras balanceaba la espada a la par que su contraparte – tu no haces nada porque te nazca del hueco en tu pecho – el hollow se rió por el comentario.

- _Quiero a Rukia_ – dijo tan tranquilo al momento de dejar de mover la espada.

- ¡Jamás! – le gritó Ichigo al momento de lanzarse contra su copia.

- _¿Por qué la proteges? _– Golpe –_ ¿No has visto como estaba hace unos momentos? _– Golpe –_ ¡Ella ya no merece ser la reina! _– Golpe – _¡Ella no merece nada que no sea la muerte!_ – Ese comentario detuvo al pelinaranja, el albino estaba furioso – _sé que deseas matar a Kuchiki Byakuya, yo solo lo externé en palabras, también deseas hacer pasar a Rukia el mismo dolor que estas sintiendo tú en estos momentos rey_ – de nuevo se atacaron – _sabes que si me quedo con tu cuerpo los voy a matar a ambos._

- ¡Nunca! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Rukia!

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun la amas? _– Golpe – _¿Es qué no te bastó verla en la cama revolcándose con otro para entender que ella no te ama? _– Golpe – _¿Es qué necesitas volver a verlo para entenderlo?_ – Se detuvo de su ataque - _¿La volverás a ver de la misma manera sin recordar lo que acabas de ver? ¿A él sin recordar como la tomaba? ¿Se sentarán los tres juntos a tomar el té como buenos amigos sabiendo que cada mirada que le dé a él jamás te la dará a ti?_ – esas palabras solo hacían que la frustración del pelinaranja creciera más, el hollow tenía razón, no la podría volver a la cara sin recordar lo que acababa de ver, sin sentir ganas de reclamarle por hacerlo, sin sentir enojo por sentirse traicionado por ella, pero simplemente no podía entregarle a Rukia como si fuera un objeto, una cosa, una moneda de cambio, como si fuera… - _una ramera, eso es lo que es y por eso hay que tratarla como tal_ – habló el hollow sin ninguna emoción más que la rabia; ambos volvieron a atacarse, el filo de las espadas retumbaba en las arenas de hueco mundo, en un sorprendente giro de los hechos Zangetsu dejó caer su espada justo antes de que Ichigo le atravesara el pecho haciendo que su sangre manchara sus ropas blancas, Ichigo se quedó estático, el hollow se había dejado derrotar y como si fuera en cámara lenta pudo ver como el albino levantaba los brazos y lo abrazaba haciendo que la espada se incrustara más en él – _Ichigo_ – le susurró en su oído, lo llamó por su nombre de forma queda, nunca lo había hecho, siempre le llamaba rey o lo insultaba de forma sarcástica o despectiva – _déjame curarte, no quiero que la lluvia regrese, no quiero que te pierdas en la agonía como cuando nos perdiste al viejo y a mí_ – lo abrazó más fuerte manchando las ropas de ambos – _déjame darte una máscara que cubra todo el dolor, déjame darte la fuerza para seguir adelante, déjame enseñarte que un hueco en el pecho no significa no tener corazón sino muestra de que alguna vez tuviste uno, déjame ser tu igual para poder sostenerte cuando lo necesites, déjame vivir contigo no como el rey o el caballo, sino como la espada…_

- No puedo… - susurró de forma queda mientras seguía siendo abrazado por el albino – no puedo entregarte a Rukia, simplemente no puedo…

- _Ella no merece que la ames…_

- … -

- _No pido que me la de ahora, solo pido que me la des cuando te sientas preparado, entierra el pasado, borra lo que tenga que ver con ella…_

- Eso es algo que tampoco puedo hacer, por ella estoy aquí…

- _Eso es relativo, con ella o sin ella hubiésemos terminado aquí, eres poderoso y los problemas tienden a seguirte, créeme que de todas maneras hubiésemos terminado aquí…_ - Ichigo sacó la espada de su contraparte al momento de romper el abrazo y se sentó en la arena, Zangetsu no regresó al mundo interno de Ichigo, se quedó sentado junto a él en las arenas del lugar, como esperando una respuesta.

Ichigo dobló las rodillas y cruzó sus brazos sobre estas, inclinó la cabeza hacia sus muñecas cruzadas y comenzó a llorar, lloró todo lo que pudo llorar, sacó todo lo que pudo sacar de su sistema, el frio se colaba por sus huesos y en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón seria cambiado por un agujero, le dolía que el hollow tuviera razón, le dolía sentirse así – dame una razón para darte a Rukia – preguntó cuándo pudo recuperar el habla, la garganta le dolía de los gritos que había dado – solo una razón para que te la de – no quería hacerlo, no sabía que era lo que le iba a hacer el hollow, no sabía si en un intento de descuido la iba a matar, le aterraba no saber cómo pensaba su hollow en esos momentos.

- _No tengo ninguna razón en especial, recuerda que yo soy tu instinto, soy lo oscuro que vive en ti, algo que desea a Rukia_ – lo volteó a ver – _ella nunca va a dejar de ser la reina y eso me molesta porque alguien mejor podría serlo, alguien mejor podría merecerte y no ella_ – volvió a ver a la eterna noche – _si no quieres dármela no hay problema, no volveré a insistir pero necesitaré un paraguas para no mojarme cuando entre de nuevo ahí, no me gusta la lluvia, no cuando tengo el poder para pararla y aun así no puedo hacerlo_ – se levantó dando por finalizada su conversación, asumiendo que Ichigo no iba a ceder, a Zangetsu le dolía verlo así, él nunca deseo nada que no fuera la seguridad de Ichigo, lo hacía de malos modos porque sabía que era la única manera en que él entendiera, a punta de golpes e insultos, cerró los ojos para poder regresar al mundo interno e Ichigo lo notó, en un acto desesperado sujeto una de las manos de Zangetsu evitando que él regresara.

- Dame tiempo – pidió de manera queda sin voltear a verlo – 50 años, es mucho tiempo pero dámelo, no sé qué vas a hacer con ella, pero dámelo… - Zangetsu levantó a Ichigo con la mano que lo sujetaba haciendo que quedara frente a él, como si fueran un espejo.

- _50 años rey, por 50 años te daré una máscara, por 50 años te daré poder, por 50 años te enseñaré que el hueco en nuestro pecho no es lo que todos piensan – _colocó una de sus blancas manos en el pecho de Ichigo _– en 50 años tú me vas a dar a la reina, en 50 años mataré todo lo que sentiste por ella, en 50 años haré que todo el amor que en estos momentos te lastima desaparezca como el polvo en que nos convertimos al morir_ – Ichigo asintió ante las palabras, Zangetsu se acercó a él tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, un dolor en el pecho hizo que Ichigo gimiera y cerrara los ojos por este – _somos iguales rey…_ - susurró antes de desaparecer nuevamente – _lo primero que voy a hacer es detener la lluvia que cae en estos momentos – _le habló desde su cabeza – _puede que te duela, resístelo _ – y así lo hizo, un enorme dolor en el pecho se apoderó de Ichigo haciendo que callera de bruces en la arena gimiendo y sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, esa sensación tan abrumadora que quemaba le hacía recordar el dolor cuando se le formó por primera vez el hueco en el pecho – _eso es rey, solo un poco más_ – volvió a hablar mientras terminaba de hacer y el dolor disminuía haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera extrañamente vacío.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Jadeó aun en la arena - ¿Por qué me siento así?

- _Parar la lluvia requiere un sacrificio, yo sacrifique parte de tus memorias con la reina, las primeras que tenías._

- ¿Eso en que me ayuda? – preguntó al comprobar que solo podía recordar la primera vez que la vio pero nada más que tuviera que ver con ella de los primeros meses, una que otra imagen ocasional en los puntos necesarios para que su existencia no colapsara, era como una película a la cual le quitan un personaje, todo seguía igual, solo que Rukia no estaba.

- _Es una medida preventiva, no vas a olvidarla por completo, solo hará que no sientas tanto dolor en un futuro_.

- Bien – estaba sereno - ¿Qué sigue?

- _La máscara_

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- _Con decisión, eres un rey, guarda tus emociones y no dejes que nada te afecte, yo te voy a guiar en el proceso_ – el pelinaranja asintió – _la garganta se hace concentrando reiatsu en los dedos, así_ – se posesionó de un brazo de Ichigo y este sintió como el reiatsu se arremolinaba en sus dedos, en su cabeza apareció una imagen del bosque en donde estaban y luego tronó los dedos – _sigue derecho con calma, esta conduce a la sociedad de almas, al mismo punto en donde estábamos_ – el pelinaranja asintió y se metió a esta, llegaron al mismo lugar en donde habían estado, también era de noche.

Ichigo cuadró los hombros, se encontraba bajo la influencia de Zangetsu y eso le gustaba de alguna extraña manera, endureció su gesto y se dispuso a llegar a su casa – _eres un rey, actúa como tal_ – le susurró antes de llegar a la entrada de su propia casa, todos estaban preocupados por él pero no se molestó en responder a las preguntas de sus hermanas, simplemente se dedicó a seguir el rastro de su padre, lo encontró sentado en uno de los jardines con el gesto duro.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – notó la actitud del pelinaranja, destilaba la palabra "hostil" por los poros.

- Pensando – su tono no era el mismo, había algo diferente.

- ¿En qué?

- En que me voy a casar – dijo tan serio que no podía ser una broma.

- _¿En serio rey?_ – preguntó impactado su hollow, el pelinaranja solo asintió mentalmente.

- IIIICHIIIIGOOO – gritó emocionado – ¡mi tercera hija acepto! - su padre estaba a punto de lanzarse para abrazar a su hijo cuando la mano extendida delante de él lo detuvo junto con la negativa en la mirada de su hijo, cosa que sorprendió al mayor de los Kurosaki.

- No me voy a casar con una adoptada – habló con desprecio – me voy a casar con una noble – y se dio la vuelta dejando a Isshin desconcertado, este inmediatamente se lanzó contra su hijo por referirse así a su amada tercera hija, lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que Isshin no lo podía creer – Hado #1 Sho – fue lo único que escuchó antes de ser repelido de un solo golpe, Ichigo desapareció usando un shumpo.

- _Eso fue más de lo que esperé_ – habló complacido el hollow.

- Y no te imaginas lo que viene.

- _Lo vas a hacer por ella, ¿verdad?_

- Sí, solo por ella… - el hollow solo se rió, después de todo obtendría lo que quería, tarde o temprano lo obtendría.


	12. La Miel detrás del Violeta 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> La Miel detrás del Violeta…

**Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya **/ (?)

**Capítulo 2 de 4**

* * *

><p>- Te odio – era la frase que resonó en la tumba de la familia Kuchiki esa noche – tuviste razón en que no tenías ningún derecho para que yo te llamara hermana – el enojo en sus ojos era tangible – no puedes ser mi hermana si tú le has provocado eso al hombre que te ama – una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, mezcla de rabia y dolor.<p>

Rukia abandonó la tumba de Hisana y se dirigió a la mansión, una vez cada tiempo su hermano se encerraba en su habitación y se negaba a salir, siempre había sido así desde que Hisana había muerto solo que Rukia no lo había notado debido a la lejanía que había impuesto Byakuya con ella, después de todo el alboroto ocasionado por el shinigami sustituto y que Byakuya había hablado con ella fue que empezó a notarlo, pero no lo interrumpía, no hasta ese día que le cambió la vida no solo a ellos.

Byakuya no bebía, él no soportaba el alcohol y sin embargo un día cada tanto se encerraba en su habitación y corría a todos los sirvientes para que no lo vieran beber sumido en su soledad, había amado a su esposa tanto que cuando esta murió cerro su corazón, Hisana se lo había llevado con ella. Rukia irrumpió sin permiso en el cuarto de su hermano, no le gustaba que él estuviera así, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, encontró a su nii-sama hecho un ovillo en una esquina de su habitación llorando mientras contemplaba la foto de su esposa muerta.

- Nii-sama… - susurró al verlo, no podía creer que su arrogante hermano se viera tan débil, jamás lo había visto en ese estado y jamás pensó en verlo así; Byakuya volteó a verla con los ojos rojos, como viéndola sin ver, como viendo a un fantasma.

- Hisana… - susurró – Hisana, lo lamentó, se lo tuve que decir, yo no cumplí mi promesa contigo – se había levantado y estaba abrazando a una sorprendida Rukia – lo lamento tanto Hisana… - susurraba entre lágrimas.

- Byakuya-sama – habló Rukia en un tono dulce, como queriéndole dar consuelo a su hermano, era la único que podía hacer, él pensaba que era su esposa muerta – no ha sido su culpa Byakuya-sama – le decía, le abrazaba, le intentaba confortar, sentía celos de la mujer por la cual su hermano estaba así, odiaba que por esa mujer ella no fuera tratada con más afecto que una conocida que vivía en el mismo techo, ella quería a su hermano, entre todo lo que había hecho, ella quería y admiraba a su hermano.

- Hisana… - susurró Byakuya antes de besarla con delicadeza propia de él, Rukia se quedó quieta, no entendía que pasaba, no quería entender lo que pasaba – Hisana… - volvió a susurrar Byakuya con dolor, el sabor a sake se sentía fuertemente en él, Byakuya besaba como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, Rukia cerró fuertemente los ojos y lo dejó hacer, abrió la boca lo suficiente como para saborear el sake en la saliva de su hermano, un beso, solo eso, le dejaría besarla, estaba ebrio, estaba dolido, un poco de compasión, solo eso, un poco de compasión con su hermano, mañana olvidaría todo, volvería a ser el hombre frio que soñó que besaba a su esposa muerta, haría uso de su apariencia para darle consuelo, por eso le dijeron que la habían adoptado, solo eso, un beso.

- Te amo Hisana… – susurró Byakuya rompiendo un beso para poder besar el cuello de Rukia, ella solo podía apretar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos; las manos de Byakuya soltaron el nudo que sujetaba su kimono de estar por la casa y Rukia se estremeció al sentir las manos de su hermano acariciarle la cintura.

- Byakuya-sama… - susurró conteniendo las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta – también le amo Byakuya-sama… - había firmado su sentencia de muerte, Byakuya la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama de su habitación y terminó de desvestirla mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pensaba que no era su hermano el que la iba a tomar por primera vez, pensando en que era su shinigami sustituto el que le besaba con devoción y ternura, el que acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, el que susurraba los sentimientos más puros a su oído, Rukia soltó sus lágrimas al sentir como su hermano invadía su cuerpo con amor contenido, con delicadeza, con cariño, sabía que él veía a su esposa y no a su hermana, ella hizo lo mismo, empezó a pensar en Ichigo, en que solo él era con el que estaba en la habitación, fue la única manera que pudo responderle, que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias.

Byakuya se durmió después de eso, abrazándola posesivamente como temiendo que desapareciera; Rukia se levantó y se fue del lugar sin despertar a su hermano, con paso lento entró a su habitación, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y sales aromáticas, cerró el grifo y se metió en el agua solo para seguir llorando, ese día ella se negó a salir, faltó a su escuadrón y a todas sus obligaciones, solo lloraba, se lamentaba de lo que había hecho, ella pudo haberlo evitado y no lo hizo, ver a su hermano en ese estado no le permitió negarse, se sentía estúpida, tonta y sucia, sobre todo sucia.

El pelinegro que se levantó esa mañana con dolor de cabeza, sabía que el día anterior había estado bebiendo y el dolor de cabeza era una consecuencia de ello, se levantó de la cama y notó que estaba desnudo, entonces como si fuera una película que pasara muy rápido por su cabeza, recordó lo que había hecho en la noche – Rukia – susurró con pánico - ¿Qué he hecho? – se agarró la cabeza y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tenía que reparar su error, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; se levantó y se arregló para ir a trabajar, necesitaba pensar pero no podía descuidar su trabajo.

…

La tensión esa noche en la casa Kuchiki era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Byakuya estaba sentado en su puesto al extremo de la mesa y Rukia a su izquierda, comían en silencio, sin cruzar palabra, la expresión de Rukia era claramente leíble para el mayor.

- Rukia – llamó la atención de la pelinegra, esta solo lo volteó a ver, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico – lamento lo que…

- Está bien nii-sama – le cortó – si me disculpa, me retiro – se levantó, le hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar.

Llegó a su cuarto y se puso a llorar nuevamente, no había comido en todo el día y se había obligado a sí misma a estar en la cena, a sentarse junto al hombre que admiraba y hacer como que no había pasado nada pero le resultó imposible, no podía verlo a la cara, tampoco podría ver a Ichigo de nuevo, se sentía completamente desdichada.

- Soy una mala mujer – sollozó envuelta entre las sabanas – soy mala… - las lágrimas caían de sus violetas ojos.

- _repítelo hasta que te lo creas, los errores más grandes se hacen de corazón _– le contestó su zanpakuto, la había tomado con ambas manos dispuesta a enterrársela en el pecho, dispuesta a arrancarse la vida – _no lo hagas, no lo hagas…_ - volvió a susurrar pero Rukia se negaba a escuchar, ya no era nada, ya no valía nada, sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos siquiera, tomó su espada dispuesta a atravesársela en el pecho pero una mano la detuvo.

- No lo hagas, Rukia – su hermano había entrado a su cuarto al sentir que ella no estaba bien, Rukia soltó la espada y se alejó todo lo que pudo de su hermano, refugiándose en la esquina de su cuarto – Rukia – volvió a decir tratándose de acercar a ella mientras ella deseaba poder cruzar la pared de su cuarto y huir de ahí – lo siento… - susurró antes de irse de ahí, Rukia siguió llorando en su esquina.

- _repítelo hasta que te lo creas…_

…

- No podemos permitirle casarse con su hermana, Kuchiki-sama – le habló uno de los ancianos consejeros en la junta que convocó a la mañana siguiente, tenía que reparar su falta y utilizó como excusa el parecido con su mujer para poder desposarla – suficiente bajo hemos caído con aceptar a su mujer y a la hermana de esta dentro de nuestra familia, si usted la desposa nos veremos obligados a hacer que usted deje el liderato de la familia.

- Aquí Yo soy el líder del clan, Yo soy el que toma las decisiones – replicó.

- Y nosotros podemos destituir a la cabeza de la familia si esta no puede cumplir con el deber de honrar el apellido y dar un heredero, y usted Kuchiki-sama, no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas – Byakuya no contestó, él mejor que nadie sabía que no había hecho las dos cosas – tampoco podemos casarla con ninguna familia noble ya que ella no posee la sangre Kuchiki y solo hay una familia que la aceptaría como hija del clan – Byakuya se quedó quieto, sabía a qué familia se referían y él impediría que ella se casara si ellos lo intentaban, la había manchado y no podía dejar que nadie más lo descubriera.

- Bien… - se levantó del lugar y se fue, si lo destituían no podría protegerla, no podría cumplir su promesa con Hisana y no podría reparar su falta, había visto a su hermana esa noche, sabía que ella se sentía manchada, había ordenado quitar cualquier cosa de su cuarto que pudiese ser usado como arma, no la había visto desde la noche anterior cuando impidió que se suicidara y le preocupaba. – Rukia… - llamó a la habitación de la morena pero nada, no contestaron – Rukia, abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar… - nada, no abría la puerta, ni un sonido, sintió algo apretarse en su pecho, quizás era culpa, no quería entrar y ver que ella había logrado su cometido y se hubiese matado por su estupidez.

- nii-sama – escuchó que le respondían del otro lado de las puertas – déjeme sola, por favor nii-sama – la voz quebrada de ella le indicaba que seguía llorando.

- No me iré hasta que hablemos – las puertas dobles se abrieron y le dejaron pasar – Rukia… yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por…

- No hace falta nii-sama, fue mi culpa por no detenerlo, por no poder alejarme a tiempo, por dejar que pensara que era… que yo… yo… soy una mala persona nii-sama, no merezco ser su hermana, no merezco llevar el apellido de esta familia, tampoco puedo honrarla como debería porque… porque… - Byakuya la abrazó, rompió su máscara y la abrazó sintiendo una descarga eléctrica al tenerla entre sus brazos, Rukia no se resistió, necesitaba ser consolada, necesitaba a su hermano.

- No me puedo casar contigo… - le susurró despacio ignorando los recuerdos de haberla tenido entre sus sabanas – no lo permitirán, si lo hago me destituirían y no podría protegerte, Rukia… - ella rompió el abrazo.

- Lo entiendo nii-sama, no estoy pidiendo eso, no estoy pidiendo nada…

- Fue un error mío – Rukia sintió algo frio en su interior

- Si nii-sama, un error que no podemos reparar… - Byakuya sintió algo retorcerse dentro de él

- _Repítelo hasta que te lo creas y puedas vivir con eso_ – habló en su cabeza – _repite que eres una mala persona hasta que se vuelva verdad y ya no duela_ – Rukia asintió en su cabeza.

…

Ese día Rukia había escuchado por error que Ichigo se había comprometido, había notado que él había estado distanciado pero Renji siempre le decía que estaba entrenando para poder mejorar y que por eso siempre estaba ocupado, también ella había estado distanciada, no había vuelto a suceder ese "error" con su hermano, se había enfocado en ser mejor teniente, jamás se imaginó que le doliera tanto enterarse de que Ichigo se iba a casar; en cuanto escuchó la noticia tiró los papeles que Renji le había dado y salió disparada hacia su casa, se encerró en uno de los cuartos más alejados que había en este y empezó a llorar, ella no podía correr a los empleados como lo hacía su hermano.

Byakuya lo había notado y pidió que nadie se acercara a esa ala de la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia sin importar lo que escucharan, entró a la habitación y la vio llorando como aquella vez, volvió a acercarse a ella e inmediatamente Rukia se lanzó hacia él, sentía que no podía más, sabía que no se podía casar con él pero no pensó que él se fuera a casar con alguien tan pronto, pensó que se convertiría en un shinigami y se dedicaría a entrenar, que lo volverían capitán y en algún punto de su cabeza pensó que después de que él terminara de estudiar volverían a pasar tiempo juntos como amigos, que era lo único que le podía ofrecer ella, jamás pensó que eso no podría pasar, y ahora era un hecho que no pasaría, él se convertiría en el jefe de su clan, tendría obligaciones como su hermano, estaría casado con alguien que le daría una familia y ella… ella no tenía nada…

- Rukia… - la voz ronca de su hermano la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Byakuya no la había vuelto a abrazar desde la noche en que ambos acordaron que era un error irreparable, en su tristeza ella fue la que besó a su hermano sorprendiéndolo.

- No me digas Rukia… no quiero ser Rukia… - habló cuando rompió el beso – no quiero ser Rukia nunca más… no me digas así… - le volvió a besar, necesitaba sentirse querida o por lo menos creer que lo era.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga…? - susurró entre los labios de ella – ¿cómo debo de llamarte entonces? – le había empezado a desvestir, había estado recordando ese encuentro todas las malditas noches desde que sucedió, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no la volvería a tocar – dime como te debo de llamar…

- como quieras… no importa cómo me quieras llamar, solo no me digas Rukia.

- _eso es… te lo has creído…_


	13. La Miel detrás del Violeta 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> La Miel detrás del Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Abarai Renji** / (?)

**Capítulo 3 de 4**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Me vas a decir porque te vas a casar con alguien que NO es Rukia?! – preguntó molesto el pelirrojo, se había enterado ese día mientras salía del treceavo escuadrón después de entregarle unos papeles a Rukia, y aunque muy en el fondo odiaba haber hecho esa pregunta también sabía que entre ellos dos había más que una simple amistad.<p>

- ¡¿quieres que te lo diga?! – Le gritó - ¿Estás seguro? – siseo de una manera extraña, estaba harto, llevaba rato tratando de evadir al pelirrojo ya que este al parecer le daban ataques y se ponía a hablar del Kuchiki o de Rukia y eso lo enfadaba, su hollow había dejado de influirlo tanto pero mantener el constante equilibrio en su mundo interno requería un sacrificio ocasional y el hollow utilizaba recuerdos al azar.

- ¡oh, si el noble me hace el favor! – pidió sarcástico.

- ¡Bien! ¡Te lo voy a decir! No me puedo casar con una mujer adoptada – terminando esa oración Renji se lanzó con intención de golpearlo, cosa que el naranjita evitó muy fácil – no te enojes Renji, que aun así lo pensaba hacer – eso desconcertó al pelirrojo – pero la verdad del por qué no me caso con ella es simple – hizo una pausa dramática – ella se acuesta con su hermano, no podría casarme con una mujer como ella, no con una mujer que le abre las piernas a cualquiera – eso fue lo último que soportó Renji, se volvió a lanzar contra el pelinaranja - ¿No me crees? – Preguntó mientras se dejaba golpear intencionalmente, no se iba a defender, no por decir la verdad - ¡Entonces ve a verlo tú mismo! – Habló desde el suelo donde Renji lo había dejado tirado - ¡Ve a verlo por ti mismo y desengáñate Renji! ¡Ella no es la mujer que tú crees que es! – Renji salió de ahí, no podía creer lo que le había dijo Ichigo, se negaba a creer que ella hiciera algo así, se dirigió hacia la casa de su capitán y así como lo había hecho Ichigo, entró al lugar, algo le decía que si preguntaba no le iban a decir la verdad, ver para creer y entonces lo vio, siguió el rastro del reiatsu familiar de su capitán y lo encontró desvistiendo a la pelinegra mientras esta le enredaba los dedos en el cabello dentro de una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la mansión, tenía que ser una mentira, inmediatamente salió del lugar con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello producto de la mezcla entre la vergüenza y la rabia de que el pelinaranja tuviera razón.

Regresó al lugar donde había estado platicando con Ichigo, este se había sentado al resguardo de un árbol contemplando la noche, su habitual mascara no estaba, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió llegar al pelirrojo y lo volteó a ver con una expresión de cansancio, se imaginó que la cara que traía Renji era similar a la que él pudo haber tenido en ese entonces.

- _Muy similar rey, pero ¿Qué hará él?_

- No creo que diga nada, adora a esa mujer y a su capitán, si habla ellos lo negarían e inmediatamente lo relevarían de su puesto, sin contar que eso a él no le conviene – le contestó mentalmente a su espada.

- Los vi – susurró desolado – los vi y es cierto…

- Sabes que no puedes decir nada de esto – le habló tan calmado como podía

- lo sé – respondió resignado – por eso cambiaste, tú también los viste – el pelinaranja asintió – me quedaré contigo, te acompañaré.

- Sabes que nada volverá a ser igual – el pelirrojo asintió – vamos, peleemos un rato, te va a ayudar – le ofreció la misma terapia que su hollow, solo que este se concentró en peleas.

Renji no pudo volver a ver a su capitán de la misma manera, tampoco a Rukia la trataba igual, era su amiga después de todo y no cortaría la relación otra vez a causa del Kuchiki, sabía que él no tenía posibilidades con ella sin embargo ya no era igual, ya no confiaba en ella.

…

- Entonces Matsumoto-san, ¿vas a ir a la ceremonia de graduación de Ichigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la exuberante mujer mientras tomaban asiento en la sala a la espera de los demás tenientes.

- ¡Claro! Le avisaré a mi capitán, de seguro querrá ir a ver al hijo de su ex capitán graduarse, he escuchado que mejoró bastante de un tiempo a la fecha – exclamó sorprendida.

- Ni que lo digas, he entrenado con él y es muy hábil, quien diría que mejoraría tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡¿Ichigo se va a graduar?! – preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra que entraba a la sala donde se realizaría la junta de tenientes ese día, ambos tenientes voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

- este… si… - respondió algo incómodo el pelirrojo – es este viernes a las 4 de la tarde en la academia.

- ¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada? – reclamó entre indignada y furiosa con su mejor amigo.

- Porque precisamente hoy te iba a decir la noticia – rió nervioso, sabía que Ichigo no la había invitado a la ceremonia y al convivio que harían después de eso, pero no le quedó de otra que decirle lo más natural que podía que había fiesta – también habrá un convivió en su casa después.

- Bien, le diré a nii-sama que vayamos – Renji tragó grueso por eso, estaba seguro que Ichigo lo iba a usar como afilador para su zanpakuto.

La tarde del viernes había un gran revuelo en los escuadrones, todos habían terminado sus trabajos lo más rápido posible, se había regado como pólvora que el naranjita se iba a graduar y varios querían ir a felicitarlo, la mayoría de los capitanes había ido portando cada quien su haori respectivo, varios tenientes curiosos, terceros puestos y uno que otro colado – Renji – llamó al pelirrojo cuando vio llegar a Rukia – ¿Cómo se enteró? – cuestionó en ese tono frio que había adquirido.

- Supongo que era obvio que se iba a enterar, todo el Seireitei sabe que te gradúas hoy y que eres un prospecto a capitán – alegó en su defensa e Ichigo lo soltó, no podía decirle que él le había dicho a la pelinegra, sabía que se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, incluso una vez lo vio lanzando ceros al aire una tarde de flojera - ¿tu prometida va a venir? – preguntó con curiosidad cambiándole el tema.

- No a la ceremonia, ella llegará al convivio – se alejó de él – espero que se vaya para ese entonces.

Todo se relajó después de esa platica, Renji solo pudo mirar el vago intento de acercamiento de Rukia hacia Ichigo, internamente sintió pena por ella, porque él sabía que Ichigo no le había vuelto a hablar como lo habían hecho antes, siempre estaba ocupado, entrenando, estudiando o en los escuadrones, él sabía cuándo Rukia iba a casa de Ichigo para visitarlo porque él inmediatamente aparecía en donde sea que estuviese él o lo veía paseando por el Seireitei entrando de escuadrón en escuadrón.

- Espero que Kurosaki no venga a molestar a este escuadrón – habló la voz calmada de Byakuya una tarde que Ichigo fue visto divagando entre escuadrones, Renji no supo que contestar así que solo se dedicó a afirmar la oración.

…

En la prueba para capitán Renji también había visto el intento de acercarse a Ichigo por parte de Rukia, se acercó a ella por la espalda y le explicó quién era la mujer que acompañaba a Ichigo, le dijo lo que le había querido decir junto con una mentira, aun se preguntaba como hubiese sido que nunca se hubiesen enterado de eso, si Ichigo y Rukia estarían juntos o si Rukia se hubiese negado, sonrió con tristeza por la obvia respuesta, Rukia se hubiese negado, ella era la amante de su hermano e Ichigo no merecía una mujer como ella, se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, pasar tiempo con Ichigo le estaba empezando a afectar.

…

- Ya no la menciones más – pidió a su padre mientras lo abrazaba la noche en que este se enteró de todo – estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio para mantenerme calmado – Isshin solo pudo asentir, no le gustaba ver a su hijo en esa situación, él sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de la pelinegra, no era ciego y se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes de que el propio Ichigo lo notara, por eso sugirió su nombre en la lista, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por su culpa él estaba así y algo le decía que se iba a poner todavía peor. Después de eso habló con sus hijas y les dijo que ya no hablaran tanto de Rukia en presencia de su hermano, Karin lo tomó como algo normal ya que él se iba a casar, pero Yuzu no lo tomó bien, se preguntaba qué había pasado para que su padre le dijera eso, cuando cuestionó a su padre a solas él simplemente le contestó que era por el bien de Ichigo, entonces comprendió que algo muy malo pudo haber pasado entre ellos para que su hermano no quisiera hablar con ella.

…

Planear la boda fue un reto para todos, todo lo relacionado con el banquete quedó en manos de Yuzu, la decoración en manos de Karin que había desarrollado un gusto refinado en cuestiones sociales aunque aún seguía siendo una copia pequeña y agresiva de su propio hermano, la ropa quedó en manos de su prima Kukakuu y toda, absolutamente toda la lista de invitados pasaba por las manos de Ichigo junto con las invitaciones; Isshin se sorprendió al ver una que iba dirigida al Clan Kuchiki – Ichigo – llamó a su hijo en cuanto vio la invitación - ¿Por qué los vas a invitar? – esa duda era lo que le destrozaba la cabeza, no entendía la razón de su hijo de invitar a su boda a la mujer por la cual se iba a casar y por la cual cambió su vida.

- Porque gracias a ella me voy a casar – lo miró sin cambiar su expresión – merece saber que alguien que no es ella me va a acompañar por el resto de mi vida, tengo que agradecerle – y regresó su vista a sus asuntos, había escuchado de labios de Renji que Rukia le decía a Byakuya que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho y que daría todo por regresar al pasado solo para poder ser ella la que se casara con Ichigo; el pelinaranja sonrió complacido por lo que le había contado el pelirrojo, nada mejor que invitarla a la que hubiese sido su boda, por eso se esmeraba tanto – _que pena con la reina_ – se burló el hollow – _pero ella se lo buscó_.

…

- _todo esto es por ella… ¿verdad rey? Todo esto es por la reina_ – le preguntó antes de que entrara en su habitación para cumplirle como hombre a la mujer que había escogido y con la que se había casado.

- Sí, todo es por ella, por la que debería ser la reina – le contestó dándole a entender que él había elegido a alguien más para ese puesto.

- _ya no duele tanto, ¿verdad rey?_ – en el fondo él sabía que Rukia jamás dejaría de ser la reina.

- No, ya no duele tanto – estaba consciente del costo de esa tranquilidad.

- _Cuando cumplas el trato ya no dolerá nada._ – sonrió de solo imaginarse su pago.

- Eso espero. – suspiró por saber que la mujer que en esos momentos iba a tomar entre la sabanas no merecía eso y sin embargo la besó como si no hubiese un mañana, buscando paz, buscando algo de felicidad.

…

- _¿entonces esta noche vas a cumplir el trato?_ – preguntó el albino con emoción contenida.

- 50 años dándome una máscara, dándome poder y creando un vacío en mi corazón para que el amor por ella no me lastimara – le contestó desde su trono en las noches – esa noche tenías toda la razón, somos completamente iguales.

- _Es porque somos la misma persona, yo solo soy una proyección de tu alma, todo lo que deseas hacer y no haces, como matar a Byakuya esa noche._

- No lo recuerdo.

- _Mientes._

- ¿Por qué me regresaste todas las memorias?

- _Porque la lluvia dejó de caer por si sola cuando te enteraste que tendrías un hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

- Extraño. ¿Vas a cumplir tu parte del trato?

- _La haré polvo, es un hecho, porque en el fondo es lo que deseas, deseas matar a la reina junto con todo lo demás_ – Ichigo desvió la mirada – _sé que ella aun es la reina, aunque te haya quitado la mayoría de las memorias ella aún siguió siendo la reina_.

- No quiero que lo sea.

- _Mientes._

- Ya no la quiero volver a ver.

- _Mientes._

- Es toda tuya – el hollow sonrió – si es verdad que somos completamente iguales entonces tómala, tómala a ella junto con todas las memorias que no sean necesarias y hazlas polvo.

- _Entonces lo haré en este momento…_

- No.

- _¿Por qué?_

- Quiero volver a hablar con ella antes de que sea tuya.

- _¿Por qué?_

- …

- ¿_Porque ella aun es la reina…?_

- Sí.


	14. La Miel detrás del Violeta 4

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> La Miel detrás del Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Byakuya **/ (?)

**Capítulo 4 de 4**

* * *

><p>- Karin, encárgate de coordinar un grupo de búsqueda para los distritos del 59 al 65 norte, la princesa del Clan Kuchiki se perdió y hay que encontrarla.<p>

- ¿Rukia-chan se perdió? – esa expresión molestó al pelinaranja, recordaba todo y lo odiaba.

- Si, la princesa Kuchiki se perdió. – habló en tono frio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ichi-nii? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que hables de ella como si fuera una extraña?

- No pasó nada, nada que tenga que ver en estos momentos con su desaparición, encárguese de coordinar la búsqueda teniente Kurosaki. – y se fue de su oficina, tenía cosas en las que pensar.

…

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – tenia curiosidad.

- _Es la reina, pero merece un castigo por lo que hizo, uno digno de una reina. La voy a convertir en una esclava, la voy a castigar de la misma manera en que ella nos cambió a los dos._

- ¿Por qué no simplemente matarla? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- _Porque he esperado 50 años para esto, también quiero saber que se siente ser el rey._ – se rió burlonamente, se había convertido en el soporte del rey pero no en el rey aunque lo influenciaba en ocasiones.

- Está bien, hazle lo que quieras mientras está la búsqueda de ella, sabes que después…

- _La tengo que matar junto con todo lo demás, no podemos dejarla libre._

- exacto.

…

- Teniente Kurosaki, deme su reporte de la búsqueda de este primer mes.

- Rukia-chan… – Ichigo la miró de forma reprobatoria – la teniente Kuchiki no ha aparecido en los distritos asignados.

- Bien, encárguense de esos mismos distritos pero en el lado este – ordenó tranquilo – hay que encontrarla.

- Sí.

…

Byakuya estaba desesperado, llevaban un mes con la búsqueda de su hermana, le costaba mantener la compostura, se debatía internamente, era su hermana, le costaba no hacer una escena de novio preocupado frente a todos para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella en su vida, cincuenta años como amantes no pasaban en vano, la extrañaba con todo lo que representaba ella, la extrañaba aunque en algún punto de su cabeza se dijera que era enfermo pensar así.

Sentía los ojos de Kurosaki sobre él cuando estaban en las reuniones de capitanes y se trataba el tema de su hermana, la forma en que él hablaba sobre la situación, su actitud era tan calmada y hasta fría como siempre, pero sentía que había algo extraño, algo que escapaba a su intelecto.

Después de varios meses con la búsqueda de Rukia, notó que Kurosaki no cambiaba su postura con respecto a la situación, lo manejaba como si se tratara de la búsqueda de una niña que se escapaba de su casa, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo más, incluso después de que se le ordenó seguir con la búsqueda él no opuso resistencia, es como si le gustara buscarla, cosa que era extraño en él, no se había acercado a su hermana ni a él a no ser estrictamente necesario y cuando podía mandaba a su teniente a hacer el trabajo alegando que él era un hombre muy ocupado, había algo más y él estaba seguro de eso, él descubriría que era.

Sumido en su búsqueda de posibles causas para la desaparición de Rukia terminó en la biblioteca, no sabía que era lo que estaba buscando pero en definitiva algo tenía que hacer. Desapariciones. Ahí empezaría, revisando los registros de desapariciones, su hermana había desaparecido de una manera extraña, si encontraba algún reporte de alguien que compartiera su situación entonces serviría de pie para enfocar nuevamente su búsqueda, algo le decía que esa búsqueda por el Rukongai era inútil, ella no estaba en el Rukongai, ella había crecido en uno de los peores distritos de ese lugar, era una shinigami y ella hubiese salido de ahí de manera fácil.

Empezó a revisar los registros, descartando fechas muy viejas y personas que no fueran relevantes; Yoruichi, Urahara y Tesai figuraban en la lista de desaparecidos, la única que no fue condenada ahí era Yoruichi, ella simplemente había sido marcada como desaparecida, su último registro de reiatsu fue en un punto del bosque dentro del Seireitei junto con el de los otros dos, sabía que habían terminado en el mundo humano en un gigai que impedía que los detectaran; después figuraba Isshin, él también había sido marcado como desaparecido, también sabía que había terminado en la tierra dentro de un gigai especial cortesía de Urahara, imposible de encontrar; luego Rukia, sabía que ella había terminado dentro de un gigai cortesía de Urahara que hacía que su reiatsu fuera desapareciendo; Inoue, desaparecida del mundo humano y terminado en hueco mundo, presión espiritual suprimida por una pulsera especial, cortesía de Aizen; luego Ichigo, y leer ese nombre lo dejó quieto, ¿en qué momento él había desparecido? Leyó la fecha del reporte y notó que era por la misma fecha en la que él y Rukia habían empezado esa relación, siguió leyendo y encontró que su desaparición solo había sido por 24 horas, reiatsu descontrolado en un punto del bosque y ya, no marcaban el lugar en donde había estado mientras había estado desaparecido ni nada más; después Rukia, desaparecida en su casa, sin muestras de violencia ni nada anormal. Nada.

Regresó a su casa, había encontrado nada de valor, absolutamente nada, llevaban cinco meses buscándola, la iban a dar por muerta si no la encontraban al sexto y eso le preocupaba, los ancianos del clan estaban insistiendo en que él se comprometiera, era su deber dejar un heredero y le molestaba en demasía que le compararan con el pelos naranjas, diciéndole que él había alzado el nombre de su clan en poco tiempo y ya les había dado un heredero que continuaría con el apellido al ser un varón, dato confirmado por la misma Unohana unos meses atrás.

¿Quién conocía su casa tan bien como para entrar sin ser visto? ¿Quién conocía su casa como para saber la ubicación del cuarto de su hermana? ¿Quién podía ocultar su reiatsu a voluntad sin la necesidad de gigai o pulseras? ¿Quién manejaría kido tan avanzado como para no dejar rastros de haber estado ahí? Pero sobre todo, ¿Quién estaría interesado en su hermana? ¿Quién buscaría a Rukia? ¿Para que la querían? Era un hecho que no era un secuestro por interés monetario, no habían pedido rescate, entonces, ¿Quién?

La lista mental sobre personas incluía a Yoruichi, Renji e Ichigo, a Yachiru no la incluía ya que ella no podía hacer eso, era una niña, ella solo pedía dulces. A Yoruichi la descartó, ella no había pisado la sociedad de almas en los últimos tres años, había escuchado rumores de que se había ido con Urahara y todos sus allegados a otra ciudad. Entonces sus opciones se redujeron a Renji e Ichigo, solo quedaban ellos dos, solo que Renji no manejaba kido, de hecho era muy malo en ese tipo de artes, entonces solo le quedó alguien en mente, Ichigo, él era un capitán, él podía usar kido de niveles impresionantes y sin el encantamiento, había sido testigo de eso cuando hizo la prueba para capitán y en varias ocasiones en que fueron en misiones a hueco mundo, él conocía su casa a la perfección, conocía como llegar al cuarto de Rukia desde todos los lugares, entonces su cerebro empezó a enlazar fechas, él no había vuelto a hablar con Rukia o pisar su casa desde su desaparición hacia 50 años y había tenido una participación muy activa en la búsqueda.

- Kurosaki, tú la tienes – siseó con rabia esa noche, era una teoría que iba a comprobar él mismo.

…

Ichigo regresaba del entrenamiento esa tarde, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la desaparición de Rukia, ningún escuadrón había encontrado nada más que no fuese su reiatsu en su habitación en los primeros días; entró a su oficina cansado y sudado, tenía que recoger unos papeles antes de salir del escuadrón y llegar a su casa, estaba preocupado por su mujer, en cualquier momento ella daría a luz y no quería estar lejos de ella en esos momentos.

- Kurosaki… - escuchó la clara voz de Byakuya llegarle desde una de las sillas de su oficina, la sola mención de su apellido le hizo estremecer internamente, pero la máscara que habitaba en su cara, incluso después de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos, evitó que algún sentimiento fuera reflejado, era como una copia de la de Byakuya.

- Capitán Kuchiki – habló con calma ignorando la forma en que lo llamó al entrar - ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

- ¿Dónde tienes a Rukia? – Preguntó directo al punto, sin rodeos – ¡Sé que tú la tienes, así que dime en donde está!

La máscara de Ichigo mostró su temple en ese momento, aunque una ligera, muy ligera mueca de sorpresa curvó su rostro – Capitán, esa es una acusación muy grave – le habló tan calmado – ¿me dirá de que va esto o tengo que proceder como es debido informando sobre tal calumnia?

- Estuve investigando en la biblioteca – un tono serio que asustaría a cualquiera, menos al pelinaranja, él no temería ante nada después de todo lo que ha hecho en su no tan corta vida.

- Me alegro por usted, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo y con la desaparición de su… hermana? – una ligera vacilación ante el sufijo usado que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Tiene que ver con usted – estaba calmado, seguro de lo que había encontrado y deducido la noche anterior – hace 50 años usted, capitán Shiba, desapareció de la misma manera, sin dejar ningún rastro más que su reiatsu descontrolado en un punto del bosque – el pelinaranja maldijo internamente pero no lo reflejó, su hollow también estaba tenso, pensando la mejor manera de rebanarle el cuello si representaba un peligro para después desaparecerlo.

- Lo había olvidado, aquí registran cada movimiento que hacemos – dijo con ironía – pero insisto con la pregunta anterior.

- ¿Dónde estuvo… capitán?

- Los lugares a donde voy no son de su incumbencia… capitán, ¿de qué le serviría saber el lugar en donde estuve hace 50 años? No hay nada sobresaliente que no esté registrado en la biblioteca.

- Capitán… ¿Por qué sigue con la búsqueda de mi hermana? – cambió de pregunta y de táctica, él estaba convencido de que el pelinaranja sabia en donde estaba.

- Porque es una orden directa del comandante – preguntas simples, respuestas simples.

- ¿Está seguro… capitán? Nadie muestra tanto interés en una búsqueda de alguien con quien no trata en más de 50 años, eso me hace pensar en que aún le interesa a pesar de ser un hombre casado o que usted la escondió en algún lugar y la búsqueda es una mera pantalla de humo.

- Capitán… el hecho de que muestre algún interés en su… hermana y su búsqueda es puramente por gratitud, creo que esa es la palabra correcta, por ella estoy aquí y soy lo que soy – el hollow lanzó una carcajada.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto cercano a mi hermana en los últimos 50 años, casualmente distanció relaciones con ella después de desaparecer. – se acercó unos pasos e Ichigo no se inmutó.

- Le recuerdo capitán Kuchiki que no es el más indicado para hablar sobre cercanía afectiva, usted mismo intentó matarla y la distanció por 50 años – _calma rey, no dejes que te provoque_ – también le recuerdo que soy un hombre ocupado, por si no lo ha notado, no soy el "mocoso" que se infiltraba en su casa, soy un hombre responsable por una enorme familia que por cierto, tendrá un nuevo miembro próximamente y un capitán, créame que no es la cosa más agradable dirigir la búsqueda de su hermana cuando los demás escuadrones cesaron esta misma.

- ¿Por qué titubea capitán? Mi hermana se llama Rukia.

- No es ante el nombre que titubeo, es ante el sufijo que me trae ese nombre – Byakuya no entendió la expresión – si tanto quiere saber en dónde estuve, entonces se lo diré – le restó importancia, no le gustaba esa conversación y menos cuando el no-invitado había descubierto lo que hacía – estaba en la cámara de entrenamiento de Yoruichi-san, necesitaba pensar detenidamente sobre mi vida futura.

- ¿Por qué siento que me miente… capitán?

- Puede sentir lo que quiera… capitán, no tengo tiempo para discutir con usted sus sentimientos hacia mí, mi esposa dará a luz pronto y tengo que ir a verla – le dio la espalda y habló antes de salir de su propia oficina – usted capitán, debería hacer lo mismo, casarse y dar un heredero para su clan, o por lo menos, conseguirse una _amante_ – remarcó la palabra de manera inconsciente y su hollow gruñó por el descuido – creo que habría muchas mujeres dispuestas a dar un heredero noble – ladeó ligeramente la cara mostrando su perfil – ¿o no cree usted eso, capitán…?

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad Kurosaki?

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó volviéndolo a encarar con inocencia fingida, habiendo notado su descuido, pero que mejor momento que ese momento.

- Por eso distanciaste la relación con ella.

- Veo que eres inteligente Byakuya, así que debes suponer el asco que siento hacia tu… amante – Byakuya desenfundó su zanpakuto y le colocó el filo en el cuello al pelinaranja.

- No te refieras a ella de ese modo – siseo con enojo.

- Byakuya – estaba sereno y hasta gracia le causaba – puedes estar tranquilo que ella no me interesa, no la tocaría ni aunque la metieran en mi cama – Byakuya apretó más el filo de su espada, una persona normal habría sangrado ya, pero Ichigo no era normal – tampoco sé dónde está, quizás encontró a alguien que la hace sentir más mujer de lo que lo haces tú…

- Dispérsate – ordenó a su zanpakuto y los pétalos se formaron.

- Te vencí una vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré nuevamente? – Estaba calmado, no había tocado su espada – Byakuya no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo – le volvió a dar la espalda.

- Kurosaki… - siseó – ¡dime en donde la tienes!

- Ya te lo dije, yo no sé en donde está tu amante – una procesión de pétalos le pasó por la mano pero no le hicieron ninguna herida, cosa que Byakuya notó – si tanto quieres pelear vamos afuera, no quiero tener que limpiar el lugar más tarde – dicho eso desapareció con un shumpo seguido del pelinegro.

- _rey, él lo sabe_ – habló su hollow mientras guiaba al pelinegro hacia uno de los patios de entrenamiento.

- él cree que lo sabe – rió por eso – no está seguro de eso, es una conclusión que llegó al notar lo semejante de las desapariciones, está actuando como un novio celoso.

- _como lo debiste de haber hecho tú hace 50 años_ – recordó el hollow.

- no me arrepiento de no haberlo matado, si lo hubiese hecho no tendrías a tu reina por las noches gimiendo con las piernas abiertas para ti.

- _por eso eres un buen rey _– dijo divertido –_ pero hay que mantenernos calmados por unos días, después de esto nos va a tener vigilados_.

- lo sé, por cierto, buen hierro – felicitó a su hollow y el primer golpe de espadas llegó.

La pelea entre ellos dos llamó la atención de los subordinados de ambos capitanes, cuando llegó Renji supo la razón por la que Ichigo y Byakuya estaban peleando, o por lo menos una parte, Rukia. Byakuya se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y había perdido su expresión seria de siempre, el pelinaranja por su parte, aunque la disfrutara no perdía su temple.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó el comandante sorprendido de ver al Kuchiki desencajado en la furia y a Ichigo con expresión seria.

- Comandante, honestamente no lo sé – dijo Renji sin despegar los ojos de los capitanes, no podía decirle que se estaban peleando por Rukia, estaban peleando a una velocidad sorprendente que resultaba difícil seguirlos. Karin llegó momentos después que Kyoraku sorprendida por lo que pasaba también, pero no interrumpió la pelea.

- ¡CAPITANES! – Gritó deteniendo el encuentro, ambos se miraron, Byakuya con odio e Ichigo con indiferencia que ocultaba su satisfacción – ¿me explicaran lo que está pasando aquí? – Ichigo volteó a ver al Kuchiki y después habló pidiendo que los siguieran a su oficina, el lugar estaba lleno de curiosos atraídos por la pelea entre capitanes, era algo que muy rara vez se veía y los recuerdos de una batalla similar no eran buenos.

- Karin, vigila que nadie nos siga – ordenó a su hermana mientras caminaban por los pasillos de su escuadrón, cuando llegaron hasta oficina el pelinaranja volvió a hablar – El capitán ha levantado una calumnia a mi nombre – habló de manera seria e indignada mientras el pelinegro recuperaba su compostura clásica.

- ¿Se podría saber cuál es? – inquirió a los dos.

- El capitán Kuchiki afirma que yo tengo que ver con la desaparición de su… hermana – el titubeo fue intencional.

- Capitán – se enfocó en el pelinegro, Kyoraku estaba completamente serio y se podría decir que hasta molesto, si la cámara de los 46 se enteraba habría problemas - ¿en que se basa para señalar semejante acusación?

- Estuve investigando en los archivos de la gran biblioteca y encontró un informe de hace 50 años donde se marcaba que el capitán Shiba había desaparecido igual a como lo hizo mi hermana, además de poseer el poder suficiente como para borrar todo rastro de haber estado en un lugar.

- Eso no es motivo suficiente para levantar una acusación así capitán, yo personalmente hablé con el capitán Shiba sobre ese asunto y me explicó en donde había estado ese tiempo – Byakuya se quedó quieto, no se esperaba esa jugada, mientras el hollow se reía descaradamente. – con base a su segunda afirmación, le recuerdo que todos los capitanes pueden hacer eso y los especialistas se encuentran en el segundo escuadrón, implicaría que todos los de rango capitán serian sospechosos; Todos estamos preocupados por la desaparición de la teniente Kuchiki, pero la desesperación no nos puede incitar a ir acusando a nuestros semejantes.

- Capitán Shiba, mis disculpas por mis palabras – habló serio, no podía hablar de más.

- Le entiendo capitán Kuchiki, si alguna de mis hermanas se perdieran estaría en la misma situación que usted, solo que no levantaría acusaciones hasta saber completamente la verdad o encontrarlas a ellas – enfocó su vista en el comandante – si me disculpa, mi esposa me espera – Kyoraku asintió e Ichigo se fue del lugar.

...

- _Eso estuvo cerca, rey_.

- Demasiado, esta noche no iremos.

- _Como digas, de todas formas se está tornando aburrido._

- ¿Ya no te gusta tu reina?

- Ella dejó de ser la reina, ahora es solo una muñeca.


	15. La Miel detrás del Violeta 5

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> La Miel detrás del Violeta…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Zangetsu), Kuchiki Rukia **/ (?)

**Un final para la Reina…**

* * *

><p>- Sabes que ya la dieron por muerta en la sociedad de almas – le habló desde su trono a su copia materializada – sabes que esta noche tiene que morir, no podemos exponernos, Byakuya ha sido un dolor de cabeza este último mes, afortunadamente mi hijo ya nació y a él lo mantienen ocupado con su futuro matrimonio – se quejó, Byakuya no le había quitado los ojos de encima, parecía que había logrado convencer a su prometida de que le prestara a un agente del cuerpo de detención para seguirle el rastro, afortunadamente parecía que no lo vigilaban en su casa, sabían que se podían meter en problemas, aun se preguntaba que excusa había utilizado para que no sospechara la capitana.<p>

- _Igual pensaba matarla pronto, ya no es divertido estar con ella_ – colocó su mano en el pecho de Ichigo – _te va a doler y lo sabes, solo dejaré lo básico para que tu existencia no colapse._

- Está bien. – Lo miró serio – quiero que dejes esta frase "en 50 años te daré una nueva esclava para renovar la promesa"

- _Claro rey, eso sería muy divertido_ – sonrió – _Larga vida a la reina_ – se burló mientras tomaba las memorias de Ichigo y las apresaba en un espacio confinado dentro de la mente del pelinaranja, nadie que no sea él podía sacarlas, Rukia seria relegada a una simple conocida, hija de una familia noble que había desaparecido, cuando el hollow entrara a la habitación Ichigo no sabría la identidad de la mujer que estaba adentro, solo sabía que la tenía que matar porque representaba un peligro para ellos; Zangetsu había obtenido lo que quería e Ichigo también, aunque él ya no pudiese recordar más que una promesa de entregarle a alguien cada 50 años. Rukia había muerto en todas las formas posibles para él.

…

Veinte años de paz cimentada en una farsa para no sentir dolor.

Ese día Ichigo se había levantado algo inquieto, el leve gruñido de su espada le confirmó que compartían la misma sensación; contempló a su esposa dormida, tan tranquila, tan apacible, tan tierna, sonrió por la imagen que veía, vivir con ella había sido muy bello y sin embargo sentía que no la amaba tanto como debería de hacerlo, esa sensación se había instalado en su pecho. Los ruidos de unos pequeños pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su habitación le indicaron que venía el remolino que tenían por hijo.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó el pequeño antes de lanzarse a la cama de sus padres - ¡Buenos días! – Saludó, su madre se había levantado justo antes de que él irrumpiera en la habitación, era un pequeño despertador con una enorme sonrisa – ¡mi abuelo dijo que me iban a poner el tatuaje del clan hoy! – estaba emocionado, admiraba a su padre y quería ser igual a él.

- Entonces te traeré algo del mundo humano para celebrar eso – le dijo despeinándolo, era como una pequeña copia de él.

- ¡Sí! – sonrió, se bajó de la cama y salió a molestar a su abuelo, esa era la rutina todos los días, los años para ellos no pasaban tan rápido como uno creería, ni tan lento como para aburrirse, siempre estaban ocupados y el que su hijo no pasara de unos 5 años aparentes era algo que agradecía, así podría pasar tiempo con él.

…

Estaba parado en el senkaimon de su mansión, acababa de colgar su teléfono, Urahara había regresado de sus pequeñas vacaciones de varios años y se había asentado en la ciudad de Tokio, estaban afinando detalles para que pudiera llegar al almacén del rubio y que su gigai estuviera listo, era su día libre y pensó que era buena idea comprarle cosas a su familia, pero sobre todo a su pequeño hijo, su pequeño orgullo. Cruzó la puerta y llegó al almacén, Urahara seguía igual, con su sombrero, su abanico y su bastón, le estaba esperando junto con el gigai que le había hecho, no iba a tardar tanto tiempo en el lugar, solo haría unas compras rápidas y regresaría.

Empezó a pasearse por una plaza en el centro de la ciudad, entraba de vez en vez en alguna tienda y compraba algo, la última tienda a la que entró era para mujeres, le compraría algo a su esposa, ella no se encontraba bien, últimamente sentía muchas náuseas y mareos, solo esperaba que se recompusiera pronto. Eligió algunos objetos que le serian de utilidad a su esposa y a sus hermanas, se dirigió a la caja a pagar y a la mujer que vio lo dejó sorprendido, cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel blanca y una amable sonrisa.

- _¿sabes quién es ella?_ – preguntó con curiosidad su hollow.

- La princesa Kuchiki – le respondió mentalmente – entonces si había muerto hace años, pensé que se había perdido – entregó la tarjeta y firmó la nota, en ningún momento la pelinegra apartaba la vista de él, como si hubiese visto algo extraño en esa persona – por ella me volví shinigami, recuerdo que ella me ayudo en ese momento de angustia, es una pena que no nos pudiésemos llevar mejor que simples conocidos, creo que hubiésemos podido ser amigos – salió del lugar ignorante de la mirada inquisidora de la pelinegra.

- _Si rey, hubiesen podido ser amigos_ – reafirmó el hollow, pero el extraño sentimiento de la mañana se intensificó, unas ligeras nubes negras empezaban a asentarse en el mundo interno y un pequeño hilo azul escapó entre sus dedos – _no puede ser cierto…_- susurró con pánico por lo que acababa de ver.

…

- Saya – la llamó su compañera de trabajo – Saya, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada al ver a la morena con la mirada perdida en algún punto espacial, entonces la muchacha siguió con la vista la dirección y le vio, un hombre alto y vestido elegantemente salía de la tienda – está bien que esta guapo, pero no te claves – le habló divertida – aunque parece modelo y tiene músculos en los lugares precisos, me pregunto si estará casado – la pelinegra no contestaba, simplemente se le quedó viendo al hombre pelinaranja que se alejaba hasta que se perdió de vista – ¡Saya!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación

- ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije antes? – preguntó levantando una ceja

- ¿Qué hay que hacer bien el corte de la caja para no tener pérdidas? – aventuró, no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho si compañera.

- No – negó con la cabeza, su compañera era rara, pero esto era nuevo - ¿Qué si sabes cómo se llama el hombre que acaba de salir? Esta como me lo recomendó el doctor – y ese comentario hizo que sintiera algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Qué? – esa pregunta no fue para su compañera, era para sí misma, no entendía esa sensación en su estómago, era como una mezcla de celos, aunque no sabía la razón, también al verlo sintió felicidad, tristeza y odio, y eso era algo que tampoco entendía, nunca lo había visto, jamás en toda su corta vida. Su compañera le arrancó la nota de compra que tenía entre los dedos para poder leer el nombre.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – y silbó por leerlo – además de guapo, tiene un nombre interesante, el que protege – rió por el significado – entonces quiero que me proteja – Saya solo se le quedó viendo.

…

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en las bancas del parque estaba frente a la plaza comercial, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, le costaba respirar y estaba agitado. El hollow solo veía pequeños hilos azules escaparse de sus dedos y las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a caer en el mundo interno del pelinaranja.

- _¿El volver a verla hizo esto? No puede ser…_ - habló para sí, no podía hacer nada, no podía detener el avance de las memorias hacia su dueño, Ichigo empezaba a recordar todo, cada uno de los detalles de su vida, cada una de las escenas vividas con la pelinegra, cuando la conoció, cuando la rescató, cuando ella le ayudó a adaptarse a la vida en le sociedad de almas, cuando le iba a proponer matrimonio y cuando la encontró en la cama con su hermano, el trato con el hollow y cuando la mató – _rey, ya no puedo controlarlas, todas regresaran a ti, lo recordarás todo, la lluvia está cayendo nuevamente_ – le decía Zangetsu en su cabeza - _¿sabes quién es ella?_ – preguntó con precaución, quería estar seguro de lo que había pasado.

- Ella es la reina – habló con la voz quebrada, recordaba todo el odio que sentía hacia ella, toda la rabia, todo el dolor, recordaba como la había matado, porque él fue quien la mató, Zangetsu era una parte de él. Se quedó sentado hasta que el dolor pasara, sabía que ella no recordaba nada, que había olvidado todo al momento de renacer y eso le molestaba, le molestaba saber que él tendría que vivir con todo eso mientras ella permanecía ignorante de todo.

- _No podemos seguir huyendo rey_ – le habló Zangetsu, eso era lo que habían hecho durante todos esos años, huir de la realidad para que el dolor no lastimara a Ichigo, para que la lluvia no mojara a Zangetsu.

- Tienes razón, no podemos seguir huyendo – se suponía que la había matado para no volver a verla, para no sentir lo que sentía en ese momento, para llevar una vida tranquila.

…

- ¡Saya! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Dime que te está pasando?! – preguntaba asustada la compañera de la pelinegra, después de haber pronunciado el nombre de ese hombre, Saya había terminado apoyada en la pared mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y daba gritos por el dolor, cientos de imágenes se agolpaban abruptamente en su cabeza, no entendía lo que pasaba pero algo le decía que eran de ella, memorias de ella donde estaba en la cama con un hombre pelinegro, de ella intentando quitarse la vida, se ella siendo violada por un hombre semejante al que acababa de abandonar la tienda, memorias de ella viendo el atardecer con un joven pelinaranja… _entierra esta zanpakuto en tu pecho, transferiré parte de mi poder hacia ti / dame esa zanpakuto, shinigami / mi nombre no es shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia / soy Kurosaki Ichigo…_ - ¡Saya! ¡Por favor, ¿dime que tienes?!

- Rukia… - susurró cuando el dolor había pasado por completo – mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – y se levantó del lugar siguiendo el camino que había tomado el hombre pelinaranja, lo encontró sentado en la misma silla del parque con la cabeza entre las manos – ¡ICHIGO! – Gritó al verlo – Bakudo #1 Sai – gritó pero no pasó nada, recordaba todo pero no tenía poderes, solo memoria; Ichigo volteó a ver a la persona que había gritado ese hechizo y la vio, era ella, su Rukia, no… la Rukia de Byakuya – ¡Te voy a matar bastardo! – le gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él, entonces Ichigo se paró de la silla y empezó a correr internándose en la arboleda del parque.

- _No huyas rey_ – le decía su espada.

- No estoy huyendo – le contestó antes de meterse el gikongan a la boca y salir de gigai – es hora de ajustar cuentas con esta mujer – estaba vestido como shinigami, Rukia lo había seguido mientras le gritaba una sarta de insultos y amenazas, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la gente, Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu y tan rápido como un parpadeo ya tenía a Rukia ensartada en su espada.

- Bastardo, me vuelves a matar – le miraba de manera fría y con un palpable odio.

- Tú no eres un shinigami – habló antes de que la explosión de reiatsu inundara el lugar, estaban repitiendo el primer encuentro a la inversa; cuando el polvo se dispersó se podía ver a Rukia vestida de shinigami sujetando una espada, Ichigo tronó los dedos y abrió una garganta – sígueme – su voz era fría – si me quieres matar, entonces sígueme – y desapareció en la oscuridad de la garganta.

Rukia lo siguió y se lo encontró esperándola en las arenas de hueco mundo, no esperó ni un segundo más, se lanzó inmediatamente al ataque – ¡te voy a matar miserable! – le decía mientras los filos de las espadas chocaban – ¡tú me mataste, tú me violaste, no sabes cuánto te odio! – sus movimientos con la espada eran torpes pero peligrosos, le había hecho varios rasguños al pelinaranja.

- ¡Yo estoy muerto desde la noche que te vi revolcándote con tu hermano! – le respondía entre golpes y cortadas que la hacían sangrar a ella.

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que en realidad pasó! – le grito cuando ambos fueron repelidos por la fuerza del ataque, ella poco a poco iba recobrando la agilidad perdida

- ¡¿Es que crees que eso me importa?! – le gritó lo primero que salió de su boca, no creería lo que dijera, solo sería una excusa a lo que él había visto.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Tú no fuiste la única víctima! ¡Yo también fui una víctima! – estaban mirándose con odio mientras las espadas eran lo único que los separaba.

- ¡¿Victima?! ¡Rukia, por Dios! ¡Te acostabas con tu hermano! ¡Víctima de la lujuria es lo que eras! – un corte pasó rozándole la mejilla al pelinaranja haciéndole sangrar para después alejarse nuevamente.

- ¡TE AMABA ICHIGO! ¡YO TE AMABA! – le gritó antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque golpeando la espada de Ichigo, esa revelación hizo que el pelinaranja vacilara y el filo de la espada de Rukia rasgara una de sus costillas.

- ¡¿ME AMABAS?! ¡¿Y PORQUE ME AMABAS TE ACOSTABAS CON TU HERMANO?! – le gritó con odio, era una maldita al intentar convencerlo de esa mentira.

- ¡SÍ, TE AMABA! ¡Esa maldita primera vez al que veía era a ti! –le costaba respirar, estaba agotada.

- ¡oh, no se sentirme alagado por eso o desear volver a matarte! – el corte que le había hecho en las costillas sangraba y escocia.

- ¡Esa noche nii-sama estaba ebrio! – Golpe – él veía a su esposa muerta – golpe

- ¡Entonces pudiste haberte negado! – le gritó antes de hacerle un corte en el brazo.

- ¡No pude! ¡No tuve el valor! – se llevó la mano hacia la herida reciente

- ¡Entonces te hice un favor al matarte! – le gritó volviendo a cargar para hacerle otro corte pero ella levantó la espada, quedaron cara a cara, separados por las espadas, viendo la sangre correr de los cortes en la cara, viendo el odio en los ojos de la otra persona, sintiendo el aliento agitado de cada uno – esa noche te iba a pedir matrimonio… - susurró con rabia - ¡Esa maldita noche Rukia! – y concentró su reiatsu haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia lados opuestos.

- ¡Fue un error! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ese error, me iba a matar por ese error!

- ¡Pues no se nota! ¡Nos habrías ahorrado odios y trabajo a todos! ¡Me casé con una mujer que no amaba por tu culpa!

Zangetsu solo escuchaba la conversación – _fue mi culpa rey_ – habló quedamente, todo había sido su culpa; ninguna palabra se volvió a escuchar en esa pelea, Rukia se había quedado callada ante la última revelación, cada quien cambió lo que era por un odio tan puro como letal – _dile la verdad rey, tu nunca la odiaste, ella siempre fue la reina, si lo que dijo ella es cierto…_ - el mundo interno de Ichigo estaba siendo arrasado por la lluvia – _si se hubiese suicidado tú la habrías seguido_ – el hollow tenía razón, nunca la odió, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder dejar de amarla, porque a pesar de haber visto esa escena, él nunca dejó de amarla, prefirió huir y odiar a vivir con el dolor de no tenerla, prefirió vivir en una mentira que afrontar la verdad, por eso nunca pudo amar a la mujer con la que se casó, porque ese amor tenia dueño, por eso la mató, porque no quería que fuera así pero eso no funcionó, ella siempre se quedó con él, aunque él no lo pudiese recordar.

Y repitió otra escena de su vida – _solo dile la verdad_ – le susurró Zangetsu viendo como todo se desmoronaba dentro de Ichigo, el pelinaranja vio a Rukia cargar para un ataque, vio las intenciones asesinas en los ojos de ella junto con todo el odio que la invadía y él no se defendió, dejó caer la espada en la arena en el momento justo cuando no había forma de parar el golpe, sintió el filo de la espada atravesarle el pecho y salirle por la espalda – _el tiempo justo para hablar, fue un placer haber sido tu espada, mi rey _– se despidió Zangetsu, la espada en la arena se empezó a desintegrar.

El odio en la mirada de Rukia cambió a sorpresa, Ichigo estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años, como cuando aún era humano, la espada seguía clavada en su pecho, Rukia se quedó estática al ver la sonrisa del pelinaranja, en cámara lenta vio como los brazos del pelinaranja guiaban las manos de este a la cara de ella, suavemente le tomó el rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí, pegó su frente con la de ella y el movimiento hecho le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor – nunca dejé de amarte – le susurró antes de besarla con delicadeza, como siempre lo había querido hacer pero Rukia no respondió el beso, soltó el rostro de ella y la abrazó haciendo que la espada se hundiera más en él – actué cegado por los celos, no vi más allá de mi dolor – Rukia sintió algo caliente caerle en el hombro y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía si era su sangre o sus lágrimas – si te hubieses matado yo te hubiese seguido – apretó más el abrazo sabiendo que solo le quedaban segundos de vida – merecía la muerte por todo lo que te hice y te agradezco por dármela – empezó a aflojar los brazos y Rukia sintió que estaba maldita por haber repetido esa escena – espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ya no nos hagamos más daño – sus brazos cayeron a sus costados de forma floja, Ichigo ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, la espada fuertemente sujetada por Rukia que aún seguía atravesándolo era lo único que lo hacía mantenerse de pie – mi corazón se queda contigo, con la única más amada… con la única reina – Rukia sintió que él apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, guardó silencio, esperando a que él volviera a hablar, deseando que el volviera a hablar, pero nada, sintió algo caliente correrle por el rostro de manera sorpresiva, sacó la espada de su cuerpo e inmediatamente Ichigo se derrumbó sobre ella dejándola arrodillada en la arena, le pasó los brazos por la espada en un abrazo necesitado.

- Ichigo – le hablaba con la voz cortada – Ichigo, responde – pedía entre lágrimas – baka, respóndeme – pero solo el silencio era lo único que obtenía - ¡ICHIGO! – gritó a la eterna noche… la historia volvería a repetirse.


	16. Cristal

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Cristal…

**Hinamori Momo** / Supernatural

* * *

><p>No hacía falta más que convivir con ella todos los días para notar que algo no estaba bien en su cabeza, aunque con el paso del tiempo te acostumbrabas a esas rarezas que simplemente ignorabas solo por no quedar tan trastornado como ella; eficiente en su trabajo como la mano derecha del jefe, como la izquierda y los dos pies, demasiado meticulosa hasta con la cantidad de agua que ingería todos los días, pero no había quejas de ella.<p>

A primera vista amable y hasta tierna y dulce, con el trato diario se reafirmaba pero también lo notabas, ella no estaba bien, simplemente porque alguien no podía ser tan perfecta como para sonreír todos los días, como para estar disponible las 24 horas o como para tener todo el trabajo en tiempo record y aun así no mostrarse cansada.

- Eres bella – le contestaba su reflejo en el espejo como todas las noches – siempre serás bella, ¿Qué más podrías desear? – preguntó con cansancio, su reflejo estaba aburrido de verla todas las noches, siempre pidiendo algo, siempre pidiendo a alguien y siempre llorando por no poder tenerlo.

- Le deseo a él – se respondía a sí misma – siempre lo he deseado a él.

- Eso es algo que no podrás tener, lo sabes, mejor prueba con otra cosa – se contestaba ella sola, en efecto, platicar con tu propio reflejo era un claro indicador de que no estabas bien.

- ¡No quiero nada más que no sea él! – respondió haciendo una rabieta consigo misma.

Todos los días regresaba a la rutina, siempre sonriente para su jefe; un día compró un espejo que tenía inscrito en la parte superior "Los espíritus que todo lo pueden, una magia que casi nadie conoce y un precio que traspasa lo inimaginable", lo tomó como una superchería pero aun así lo compró, era el espejo que ella necesitaba para su cuarto, en ese espejo ella se podía admirar de cuerpo completo, un reflejo más grande con el cual poder platicar por las noches.

- Desearía ser bella… - fue algo que susurró la primera vez que se arregló en el espejo, salió de la habitación después de esa frase, no vio que una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello largo y dos cascabeles gigantes en cada mano aparecía en el espejo.

- Serás bella – dijo con voz dulce mientras agitaba el cascabel de su mano derecha. Cuando llegó a su trabajo todo mundo le dijo que se veía muy bien, algo que la sorprendió mucho sin embargo su jefe no lo notó. Esa misma noche Momo se encontraba extrañamente cansada así que solo se cambió de ropa sin mirarse en el espejo y se durmió, cuando Momo dormía la mujer del espejo agitó el cascabel de su mano izquierda haciendo que la mujer dormida se levantara de la cama, se alistara y saliera a la calle, se encontró con su jefe, extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo y se tocaron con las yemas de los dedos, ambos sonrieron y se perdieron en la noche. Todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, Momo siempre llegaba cansada y cuando se dormía la mujer en el espejo agitaba el cascabel de su mano izquierda, entonces Momo salía de la casa y se encontraba con su jefe, hasta que notó algo extraño en su cuerpo, una mordida, después unos arañazos o varios morados en zonas específicas del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras contemplaba las marcas en su cuerpo, si ella no fuera tan inocente se habría dado cuenta de que eran claras marcas sexuales. Escuchó el sonido de un cascabel en la habitación e inmediatamente apartó su vista del reflejo para poder buscar el origen del sonido pero nada, no había nada en la habitación que sonara como un cascabel, pero nuevamente lo escuchó, el sonido de un cascabel justo en el lugar en donde estaba el espejo, lo enfocó en su reflejo y la vio, una mujer parecida a ella con dos cascabeles.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente, Momo se quedó parada en su sitio del miedo al ver a ese mujer.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó cuándo al fin pudo volver a hablar.

- el espíritu del espejo – simple y sencillo.

- y… ¿Qué quieres?

- Salir de aquí, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ayudarme a salir de aquí? – tan inocente que convencía.

- Y… ¿Cómo hago eso? – bien, estaba loca al pensar en dejar salir algo de un espejo.

- Solo pide que me dejen salir, recita lo que está en el marco del espejo y después di que me dejen salir – explicó simple y sencillo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- sí, no es complicado. Si me ayudas a salir te concederé tener al hombre que quieres – prometió siendo consciente del deseo interno de ella.

Y así lo hizo Momo, recitó lo que tenía escrito es espejo sin ponerse a pensar en lo que realmente hacia ni la razón del porque lo hacía, simplemente lo hizo por la promesa de tener a su jefe con ella, cuando acabó de hablar la mujer del espejo sonrió y agitó ambos cascabeles, el espejo brilló y después nada, Momo se seguía sintiendo igual y seguía viendo a la misma mujer en el espejo, pero algo había cambiado, la mujer del espejo estaba vestida como ella, entonces enfocó su vista en su cuerpo y notó que ella estaba vestida como la mujer del espejo.

- Deberías de aprender que nunca hay que confiar en tu reflejo – se burló de ella – te quedarás en mi lugar hasta que alguien más repita el hechizo y te saque de ahí, pero si se rompe el espejo jamás podrás salir – se acomodó la ropa – por cierto, siempre tuviste al hombre que querías, él te hizo esas marcas en las noches, él también te deseaba… es una pena que ahora si ya no lo puedas tener.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! – Le gritaba desde el espejo - ¡Sácame de aquí!

- No. Mejor aprende a usar los cascabeles, porque te voy a vender mañana y tú tienes un trabajo por hacer – Momo no entendía – el cascabel de la mano derecha cumple los deseos conscientes, el cascabel de la mano izquierda cumple los deseos por un corto tiempo atrayendo el objeto del deseo; ambos funcionan como una llave para salir de ahí.

- ¡Sácame de aquí!

- No. Disfruta de la inmortalidad… o algo así.


	17. Negro

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Negro…

**Soi Fong** / Supernatural

* * *

><p>"Los gatos negros traen mala suerte" era la frase que su madre siempre le decía, "un gato negro apareció la noche en que tu padre murió", "un gato negro estaba en la casa la noche en que nos corrieron de esta", "un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino la mañana en que me despidieron de mi trabajo", y así podría enumerarle a su hija los hechos desastrosos que le habían pasado a lo largo de su vida y que tenían que ver con un gato negro.<p>

Soi fong estaba segura de que esos encuentros con un felino de ese color era solo pura y llana coincidencia, el color de un gato no puede influir en la vida de las personas, no puedes decir "el gato negro me hizo saltar de un edificio a las 3 de la mañana" sin sonar idiota o estúpido, ni que los gatos hablaran o se te acercaran para decirte que vas a perder tu empleo en las próximas horas. Tampoco creía que un "ser supremo" decidiera hacer eso utilizando a un inocente felino para atormentar a las personas solo porque ese "ser supremo" estaba aburrido de solo ver la vida pasar.

Después de la muerte de su madre vendió todo y se fue del lugar, dejando en este todas las creencias de su madre con respecto a los gatos negros y a la mala suerte que ella juraba que esos animales traían. Se cambió de casa, de peinado y de todo, entró a trabajar a una importante compañía y empezó a escalar puestos tan rápido que era impresionante, su carácter estricto y su dedicación a su trabajo la hicieron merecedora de una reputación intachable.

Todo era tranquilo en su vida, todas las desgracias que le habían enlistado su madre con respecto a los gatos negros había sido una coincidencia, pero algo intrínseco en su mente la alarmaba, todo había mejorado desde que su madre murió.

Esa noche había salido del trabajo con un humor de los mil demonios, la junta directiva había dicho que su nueva visión sobre un proyecto les resultaba infantil y poco profesional, palabras que la llenaron de enojo y frustración, era bien sabido que ella era muy joven para el puesto en el que estaba pero también era bien sabido que ese puesto le había costado la mitad del alma en sacrificios personales para solo enfocarse en el nivel profesional, enojada como se encontraba decidió caminar un rato antes de llegar a su casa y planear el contra ataque para esos ejecutivos que ponían en tela de juicio su profesionalismo.

No se dio cuenta que en todo el día unos ojos felinos la estaban observando, el mismo gato negro del que le había hablado su mamá la había estado buscando y por fin la había encontrado, la seguía oculto entre la sombras, era como un pequeño mensajero de la muerte y la calamidad en color negro y pelaje suave; el gato afiló los ojos y vio la oportunidad perfecta.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Soi Fong fue el rechinar de unos neumáticos al momento de frenar de golpe mientras ella cruzaba por una calle desierta. Su cuerpo había quedado tumbado sobre un charco de su propia sangre mientras veía con lo último que le quedaba de vida a un pequeño gato negro que se acercaba a ella y la miraba con ojos curiosos.

Después de que alguien llamara una ambulancia para que recogieran el inerte cuerpo de la mujer apareció un hombre vestido de verde con un sombrero y un bastón, se agachó hasta el felino que estaba sentado viendo toda la escena y lo recogió como si nada – debería de pagarte por hacer esto – le habló al gato que lo volteo a ver con sus ojos amarillos.

- Lo hago por diversión.


	18. Nosotros

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Nosotros…

**Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Schiffer** / Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>Mujer.<em>

Orihime se levantó sobresaltada de su cama, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho – no es real – se repetía mentalmente, había escuchado la voz de la cuarta espada tan clara como si este estuviera en la habitación – no es real – logró controlar ese ataque de pánico controlando su respiración, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Regresar de Hueco Mundo después de haber presenciado tanta masacre había sido un alivio para su corazón, o eso quería pensar, después de haber visto la muerte de la cuarta espada ella quedó marcada, no como una cicatriz en la piel, era algo diferente, intangible, no visible pero que se sentía en su pecho, ella había regresado diferente, quizás más fuerte emocionalmente después de tanta tortura psicológica, quizás hubo desarrollado una máscara que impedía que los demás vieran más allá de lo que ella mostraba, pero algo era seguro, había regresado diferente.

La voz de la cuarta espada la escuchaba cada noche durante el primer mes de haber regresado, siempre la misma palabra "Mujer" como él solía llamarla, cada noche ella se levantaba exaltada y lloraba en silencio hasta dormirse sin saber la razón de ello, pero cada vez que escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza le recordaba que ella era diferente.

_Mujer._

Volvió a escucharlo y esta vez estaba despierta, su corazón se agitaba vigorosamente y ella sentía que caería en un remolino si lo volvía a escuchar, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo; había dejado de escucharlo una noche y fue que agradeció internamente el poder dormir tranquilamente, sin embargo, después de dejar de escuchar esa voz ella se sentía incompleta, quizás era una estupidez pero era verdad, ella se sentía incompleta y no sabía la razón. Se quedó quieta un momento, como es un estado de vigilia, rezando por no volver a escuchar esa voz hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió.

_Mujer._

Esa palabra la despertó esa mañana, era la tercera vez en menos de doce horas que la escuchaba, no era ni remotamente comparado con las veces que la escuchaba cuando regresó de ese lugar; necesitaba buscar ayuda o quedaría loca, le resultaba irónico pensar que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo encerrada ella se había mantenido cuerda y en estos momentos ella estuviera a dos pasos de la locura; corriendo llegó a la tienda de Urahara y para su buena suerte, estaba abierta.

- ¡Oh, que sorpresa! – dijo divertido el hombre al verla sentada en la sala de visitas pero la expresión de Orihime le dio a entender que no era un visita de placer - ¿Qué pasa?

- Urahara-san – la habló la muchacha con algo de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que le iba a contar a alguien sobre ese detalle de su vida, ni su mejor amiga Tatsuki lo sabía y mucho menos Kurosaki-kun, Urahara era el único puente que había entre ellos y lo que había pasado, desde que terminó la guerra nadie había regresado – tengo una duda – fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento – cuando muere un hollow, este regresa a la sociedad de almas, ¿verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

- Sí – respondió extrañado – los shinigamis purifican el alma de un hollow y lo envían a la sociedad de almas en donde esperan a renacer como humanos nuevamente.

- ¿Y los que eran espadas? ¿Ellos también se purifican? – en ese momento Urahara entendió el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con la cuarta espada? – Orihime asintió - ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Escucho su voz – soltó sin más – cuando regresé de Hueco Mundo la escuchaba todas las noches mientras dormía hasta que desapareció, pero ahora, la he escuchado nuevamente solo que también la escucho mientras estoy despierta. – Urahara se le quedó viendo en pose absolutamente seria – creo que me estoy volviendo loca – habló con pesar.

- No sabría que decirte ante esto, es la primera vez que escucho algo así, permíteme investigar sobre tu caso para poder ayudarte – se levantó del piso – tan pronto como obtenga algo te llamo para decirte que es lo que te pasa.

- Gracias Urahara-san – le hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar. Urahara tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a la joven, solo que esperaba que no fuera eso lo que le estaba pensando.

_Mujer._

Esa voz no se callaba, la había estado escuchando durante todo el día, había intentado permanecer calmada con sus amigos para que ellos no notaran que ella no estaba bien y al parecer todos lo habían creído; tenía unas inmensas ganas de contestarle y preguntarle qué era lo que quería pero se contenía, eso sería aceptar que estaba a menos de un paso de la locura. Entró a su departamento y se recostó en la cama.

_Mujer._

Se levantó de golpe y lo vio, estaba parado en su propio cuarto, estaba vestido como de costumbre solo que esta vez, ya no tenía la máscara ni las marcas que escurrían por su cara - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con algo de temor por verlo ahí.

- He venido por ti – le respondió en su clásico tono frio – tengo tu corazón y ansió todo de ti – le extendió una de sus manos y Orihime pudo ver como sostenía un corazón que latía a un ritmo calmado.

- Mi corazón – susurró Orihime e inmediatamente se llevó la mano al pecho notando que tenía un espacio vacío donde debería de estar su corazón.

Se levantó de golpe, aquello que había visto era una pesadilla, necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba con urgencia, llevó su mano a su pecho comprobando que su corazón siguiera en su lugar y sintió una punzada de dolor y un extraño sentimiento de estar incompleta, de haber perdido algo. Después de un rato se volvió a dormir, se sentía extrañamente cansada y no quería seguir pensando en lo que había soñado.

Orihime abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su cuarto, estaba acostada en el piso en un lugar muy oscuro, como si fuera un túnel ya que al final lograba ver una pequeña luz blanca; se levantó de piso y empezó a caminar con dirección a esa luz, no le gustaba ese lugar y quería salir de ahí pero la voz de la cuarta espada la detuvo.

- Mujer, estoy aquí – Orihime volteó a ver a dónde provenía esa voz y vio que Ulquiorra estaba parado ahí, tan quieto como cuando la vigilaba, entonces notó que esa oscuridad no era oscuridad en sí, era algo indescriptible ya que si estuviera sumergida en un lugar oscuro no podría ni ver sus manos – vámonos, el camino es por acá, nos está esperando – le señaló otro lugar en donde había una pequeña luz similar a la que ella había visto antes.

- ¿Esperando? – repitió en un susurró Orihime - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Él te necesita – respondió monótono – tu corazón te necesita, estamos muriendo – Orihime notó el plural empleado – te necesitamos.

Orihime se llevó la mano al pecho, estaba intacto pero no sentía nada, no sentía su corazón – regrésamelo – pidió en un susurró – eso era lo que me faltaba, tú te lo llevaste, regrésame mi corazón.

- No puedo, tú me lo entregaste, ahora es mío pero te necesita, necesita de ti para que sigamos viviendo.

- Me niego.

- No te resistas – le extendió la mano – no podrás abandonar este lugar sin tu corazón – entonces Orihime aceptó la mano que él le tendía, iría por su corazón y saldría de ese lugar. Llegaron a un lugar blanco, como lo eran Las Noches, entonces notó que era un pequeño cuarto y que había una puerta – detrás de esa puerta está tu corazón – le señaló el lugar; Orihime entró y vio que era como una pequeña habitación – ahora tu estas aquí, estamos completos – susurraba mientras ella se acercaba parra tomar su corazón latiente.

- ¡Inoue-san! ¡Inoue-san! – Urahara estaba desesperado intentado despertar a la pelinaranja, la había estado intentando contactar toda la mañana pero ella no contestaba, lo que había descubierto lo tenía preocupado y esperaba que ella no cometiera la locura de seguir al espada.

- Déjala Kisuke – habló el gato que lo acompañaba – ella no va a despertar – Urahara miró con pena el cuerpo de la joven – él la atrapó.

- Tiene que haber una manera de traerla de regreso – rebatió el hombre.

- No lo hay y lo sabes, ellos están en "ese" lugar, jamás saldrán de ahí…

El corazón de Orihime entró en su pecho para después salir de este y entrar en el de Ulquiorra dejando una estela blanca a su paso, la ojigris se quedó mirando el extraño suceso durante un tiempo – Te quedarás aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó cómo niña, se sentía diferente…

- Porque ahora estamos completos…

_Inoue-san._

- Me están llamando – despegó su vista del pecho del espada – tengo que regresar.

- No puedes salir de aquí sin un corazón completo – le repitió – y la mitad de tu corazón está conmigo – tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho, entonces ella pudo sentir una extraña calidez emanando de este – él te trajo aquí porque te necesitamos para vivir.

_Inoue-san._

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estás completa ahora, ¿eso importa?

- No.


	19. Ella

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Ella…

**Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Aizen Sousuke** / Supernatural, Tragedia.

* * *

><p>- El pago lo vendré a buscar cuando sea el momento – resonó aquella voz en el lugar cubierto por una especie de neblina fría – mientras tanto, disfruta tu deseo – y la neblina fría desapareció junto con el dueño de esa voz.<p>

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

El dulce y melodioso canto de un ave despertó a Momo esa mañana, ella jamás había escuchado un trinar como ese pero le pareció que era el más bonito que había escuchado, no era que todos los días escuchara a las aves cantar, de hecho era muy difícil escuchar algún ave en esa ciudad y más aun viviendo en el piso diez de un edificio de departamentos.

Con esa dulce melodía en la cabeza se dispuso a empezar su día, nada sucedió fuera de lo ordinario pero, en cuanto regresó a su casa se sentía extrañamente cansada y se preguntaba la razón de eso, trabajaba en una pequeña librería y jamás había estado tan cansada como ese día; se metió a su baño dispuesta a darse una ducha con agua tibia para así poder dormir a gusto, no había nada más relajante que eso, se colocó su pijama para dormir que consistían en una blusa de tirantes y un short corto en tonos rosas, se metió a la cama y nuevamente escuchó el trinar de esa misteriosa ave antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, sentía que hacia demasiado frio en la habitación, intentó moverse para cerrar la ventana pero se sentía misteriosamente agotada, más de lo que ya se sentía antes de acostarse a dormir, con pesadez se incorporó en su cama y vio como entraba una extraña neblina por su ventana mientras el frio se hacía más intenso en el lugar, esta se movía como si fuera una enredadera concentrándose en una columna blanca, Momo sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda al ver que la neblina se disipaba dando paso a un hombre vestido con un traje negro y el cabello de un extraño color blanco que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella mientras portaba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Perfecta – habló con una grave voz varonil mientras le acariciaba el rostro a una inmóvil Momo que estaba perdida en el extraño azul turquesa de los ojos de ese hombre, un escalofrío le recorrió el rostro en donde él había pasado la mano y ella instintivamente se alejó, su corazón estaba agitado y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. El hombre sonrió por la reacción de la joven y con la misma mano que la había acariciado la volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón mientras él se colocaba sobre de ella sosteniendo su peso con una mano y sus rodillas – vas a ser mía – le susurró al oído haciendo que su gélido aliento golpeara con la delicada piel de ella mientras que una de sus manos recorría hábilmente el cuello de ella.

- No – pidió cuando sintió que su mano fría se detenía en su pecho, el peliblanco enfocó sus ojos en los de ella, él podía sentir el cálido y agitado aliento que escaba de los labios de ella y ella el frio que él emanaba.

- Sí – sonrió victorioso, pero justo cuando él estaba a centímetros de darle un beso el ave volvió a cantar, el peliblanco soltó una maldición entre dientes – pronto – fue la única palabra que dijo antes de desvanecerse entre la misma neblina en la que había aparecido, justo cuando el ultimo rastro de neblina desapareció la habitación recobró su temperatura, el ave no dejaba de cantar.

Se levantó agitada envuelta entre sabanas y cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor – un sueño – se dijo para sí misma mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho para tratar de calmar su corazón y sintió un escozor en este, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se colocó frente a un espejo, se quitó la blusa y notó una pequeña marca roja, como si fuera una quemada, con miedo levantó uno de sus dedos para tocarla, estaba fría y un pequeño hilo de sangre le empezó a escurrir, su respiración se volvió a agitar y corrió al baño para limpiarse la sangre pero cuando se volvió a mirar en el espejo ya no tenía nada – ese sueño me trastornó – susurró volviendo a recobrar la compostura.

Todo el día ella estuvo cansada y somnolienta, bostezaba cada tanto tiempo y entre veces se quedaba dormida con algún libro en la mano para luego levantarse al recordar esos extraños ojos azul turquesa – solo fue un sueño, contrólate – se repetía cuando notaba que se había dormido. Regresó más agotada que el día anterior, tanto que solo se cambió de ropa por un pijama similar al anterior pero en blanco, ya se bañaría al día siguiente, en esos momentos solo quería dormir. El canto de un ave fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer profundamente dormida.

De nuevo la habitación se había tornado fría, eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos asustada, con pesadez se irguió sobre el colchón, vio como la extraña neblina inundaba su habitación y como se congregaba toda en un punto dando paso al mismo hombre de cabellos blancos mientras el frio se asentaba en el lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con voz temblorosa al hombre que ya estaba parado al borde de la cama.

- A ti – fue lo único que le respondió antes de tumbarla con una mano sobre la cama y acomodarse sobre ella a horcajadas mientras detenía su peso con ambas manos al costado de la cabeza de Momo, quedando frente a frente, haciendo que se mezclasen los alientos, el frio que provenía de él y el cálido que provenía de ella, Momo intentaba moverse pero sentía una extraña debilidad en los músculos de su cuerpo – no tienes que resistirte – le susurró seductoramente antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella, era como besar al hielo mismo, frio, tanto que quemaba, había cerrado los labios fuertemente por el dolor que le provocaba el frio y por la negación a dejarse besar por una creatura desconocida que había tomado la forma de un hombre, él la mordió para hacer que ella abriera la boca y ella gimió por el dolor de la mordida, cosa que aprovechó el peliblanco para colar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, la sensación era completamente desagradable, Momo solo apretaba los ojos ante lo que el peliblanco hacía, sintió las manos frías de él colarse dentro de la parte superior de su pijama y abrió los ojos con pánico.

- No, por favor – rogó cuando él separó sus labios de ella y notó que tenía manchada la boca con sangre. Él solo negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba una sonrisa torcida y rompía la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir dejando expuesto su pecho haciendo que su piel se erizara por el frio del lugar; la parte de arriba del traje de él desapareció en forma de neblina dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo y musculoso y, antes de que pudiera volver a besarla el ave volvió a cantar.

- Pronto – resonó en el espacio antes de que él también desapareciera en forma de neblina. Momo abrió los ojos de golpe mientras escuchaba al ave cantar, había sido otra pesadilla, su ropa estaba desordenada pero estaba intacta, estaba bañada en sudor, sus labios dolían y estaban fríos, llevó una de sus manos a estos y vio que escurría sangre, nuevamente se levantó directo al baño para observar el origen de esta pero ya no había nada.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- ¡Por Dios, que ojeras te cargas! – le reprendió una mujer muy parecida a ella al entrar a la librería.

- Tebiume – intentó sonreír pero un dolor de invadió el labio - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo.

- Nuestro padre me mandó a buscarte – le respondió como si nada.

- ¿Por qué? – no entendía la razón de eso.

- ¡Hola, tierra llamando a Momo! – se burló - ¿Es que no recuerdas?

- Recordar, ¿Qué?

- Que hoy vas a conocer a tu prometido – respondió como si fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo. Momo se quedó sorprendida por no recordar ese pequeño detalle, había pasado tanto tiempo sin acercarse a su casa que se había olvidado por completo de ese no tan pequeño aspecto de su vida, estaba comprometida desde hacía varios meses, algo tonto en estas fechas pero su tradicionalista familia así lo había decidido. – Paso por ti a las 5:00 de la tarde y más te vale quitarte esas ojeras o me vas a obligar a sacar la artillería pesada – amenazó con una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar, Momo solo pudo asentir mecánicamente.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Momo hizo maravillas con el maquillaje para poder quitarse esas ojeras que no sabía cómo había adquirido y aun así parecer natural; su hermana pasó por ella a la hora prometida y la llevó a su casa en una elegante limusina negra, era una enorme mansión tradicional custodiada por una imponente seguridad.

- Padre – saludó al hombre de cabellos cafés y lentes que la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa.

- Hija, espero que estés emocionada por conocerlo – la joven solo asintió – entonces pasemos a la sala principal, él te está esperando – caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la sala destinada, en esta había un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes contemplando con interés una pintura de la pared, el hombre de lentes se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del pelinegro que volteó a ver en dirección del sonido y posó su vista primero en el hombre y después en la joven que estaba parada unos pasos detrás de él – Ulquiorra, te presentó a mi hija, Momo – hizo la presentación formal, el pelinegro se acercó a Momo y le besó la mano educadamente.

- Encantado de conocerla – su voz era gruesa y aterciopelada – espero con ansias poder formalizar nuestro compromiso como se debe – Momo solo atinó a asentir mientras se sonrojaba, el hombre era más guapo de lo que se esperaba.

- Entonces pasemos a la mesa, la cena nos espera – habló el de lentes rompiendo el momento de los jóvenes, internamente estaba encantado con la unión de ellos dos, ser el líder de la mafia tenía sus ventajas, más cuando aparentabas ser un simple hombre de negocios respetable a la vista de todo el mundo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, una que otra galantería del pelinegro para Momo, una que otra platica para conocerse mejor, muchas muestras de agrado del padre de esta para su futuro matrimonio y los planes de su hermana para organizarle la boda cuando ellas habían salido al patio dejando a los hombres solos.

- Que hermoso sonido – habló al aire Tebiume al escuchar el trinar de un ave en el jardín iluminado por la luz artificial, Momo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y no sabía la razón – ¿te parece si dormimos juntas? – Pidió como si se tratara de una niña pequeña – hace demasiado tiempo que te mudaste que me siento sola en esta enorme mansión – hizo un puchero y Momo no se negó, en verdad extrañaba a su hermana.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Momo despierta – le agitaba Tebiume de manera apremiante haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó agitada mientras sentía un dolor en la muñeca izquierda.

- Estabas gimiendo – se le quedó mirando extrañada – y decías "no, por favor, no".

- Creo que fue una pesadilla – le restó importancia y se levantó para ir al baño – vuelve a dormir – le pidió con una sonrisa forzada mientras sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca y sentía el frio que provenía de su piel. Entró al baño y se descubrió la muñeca para notar que tenía una gruesa línea roja sangrante alrededor de esta, cuando se disponía a limpiarla esta había desaparecido. Había soñado con él, el peliblanco estaba molesto por alguna razón, agradecía que su hermana la hubiese despertado justo antes de que el hombre le rompiera la ropa como la noche anterior.

Después de ese sueño ya no volvió a soñar con él y eso para Momo era maravilloso, su vida como la conocía había regresado, estaba feliz, por un lado podía dormir tranquilamente por las noches y por otro salía con Ulquiorra, el pelinegro resultó ser una compañía interesante, educado y galante, tampoco había vuelto a escuchar a esa ave que cantaba hermosamente, la echaba de menos.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Aizen estaba en su despacho trabajando hasta altas horas esa noche, estaba afinando unos detalles con sus empresas cuando sintió un aire frio recorrer la habitación, escuchó el ruido de unos tacones resonar en el espacio y luego una especie de neblina que se arremolinaba en un pilar dejando paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, estaba completamente desnuda, solo era cubierta por su largo cabello blanco y una tela blanca que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo de forma flotante, su sola presencia en el lugar hizo que todo fuese cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha.

- Parece que lo has olvidado – le susurró a Aizen mientras se acercaba lentamente – él está muy molesto – susurró para luego desaparecer llevándose con ella el frio de la habitación.

Aizen se levantó sobresaltado y tomó el teléfono de manera apresurada sin tomarse la molestia de ver la hora en el reloj, marcó al celular de Ulquiorra pero este lo mandaba al buzón, lo volvió a intentar pero sucedía lo mismo, la tercera vez que llamó decidió dejar un mensaje diciéndole que era urgente que lo fuera a ver en cuanto escuchara el buzón.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

La conmoción en los noticieros fue grande, habían encontrado el cadáver de Ulquiorra Schiffer junto con el de su amante en la cama de un hotel de paso, la escena era completamente desgarradora, les habían cortado el cuello y habían dejado que se desangraran hasta morir, lo más extraño en el lugar fue que la temperatura era abrumadoramente fría.

Momo había llorado desconsoladamente cuando se enteró de la noticia y su padre se dedicó a consolarla diciéndole que un hombre como él, que la engañaba incluso antes de casarse no la merecía, cosa que era una mentira, él sabía que Ulquiorra tenía una amante, pero negocios eran negocios, también sabía que era lo que había ocasionado su muerte, la mujer tenía razón, él lo había olvidado.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Momo se encontraba llorando en su cama, el frio hizo que abriera los ojos y se sentara en la cama con pesadez justo en el momento en que el hombre se materializaba frente a ella, este la empujó suavemente con su mano fría y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella mientras le besaba con sus fríos labios – al fin vas a ser mía – le susurró al momento de romperle la parte superior de sus ropas, ella no opuso resistencia, le desagradaba el tacto de ese hombre, era demasiado frio así como su saliva, se dijo así misma que era un sueño, que despertaría en cualquier momento, que nada de eso era real pero, una parte de su cerebro ansiaba que ese hombre la tomara, que eso fuera real, estaba cansada de llorarle a un muerto; cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras este bajaba dejando besos fríos por su piel, se estremecía por el tacto de este y dio un respingo al momento de sentir uno de sus pezones se atrapado por la boca del hombre; escuchó el rasgar del resto de su ropa y sintió como unos fríos dedos rozaban su entrepierna, arqueó la espalda por lo que sentía, sus dedos eran demasiado fríos sin embargo la estaba tocando de una manera que hacía que sintiera un placer inimaginable; Momo estaba boqueando, viendo como escapaba el aliento de sus labios en forma de nubes, su piel estaba empezando a transpirar e ignoraba completamente el frio, el peliblanco sonrió victorioso mientras sus ropas desaparecían en forma de neblina, la besó salvajemente mordiéndole el labio haciéndola sangrar justo cuando de un solo movimiento la envistió, ella reaccionó mordiéndolo y enredando sus piernas alrededor de este para quedarse quieta, después de un momento el peliblanco se empezó a mover rítmicamente haciendo que Momo gimiera inconscientemente mientras su piel era perlada por gotas de sudor que desafiaban a la temperatura del cuarto, el placer que estaba sintiendo era infinito y sobrenatural, tuvo un ruidoso orgasmo que fue acallado por la boca del albino, sintió cuando este terminó porque aceleró las envestidas haciéndolas más fuertes y más profundas, tuvo otro orgasmo al momento de sentir como se él vaciaba su fría semilla en ella; el ave volvió a cantar y todo desapareció; Momo abrió los ojos y notó que estaba enredada entre sus sabanas, cuando se levantó de su cama notó que había una mancha de sangre en las sabanas.

- Fue real – susurró al ver la evidencia en su cama.

Desde esa noche y todas las noches repetían la misma escena, él siempre llegaba justo cuando ella se dormía y desaparecía cuando el ave cantaba; su vientre siempre estaba frio y eso le preocupaba, no le había contado a nadie sobre eso, sabía que la tacharían de loca, ni siquiera a su hermana se lo había dicho, mucho menos a su padre.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Momo, ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Tebiume preocupada, ella había ido a visitarla un día y habían salido a comer, en cuanto pusieron el plato frente a Momo esta había salido corriendo al baño de mujeres con el estómago completamente revuelto para regresar lo que había desayunado.

- Sí, creo que algo me hizo mal – sonrió nerviosamente después de lavarse la boca.

- Mejor te llevo a un médico – habló al momento de arrastrarla hasta la clínica más cercana, Momo no opuso resistencia, sabía que cuando a su hermana se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que la detuviera.

Estaban esperando el resultado de los estudios, Tebiume había pedido que le hicieran todos los estudios posibles así que le habían sacado mucha sangre a Momo. – Felicidades señora Aizen – habló el medico sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres – está usted embarazada – terminando la oración Momo se desmayó.

Despertó momentos después en una de las camillas de la clínica – ¡el bastardo de Schiffer se aprovechó de ti! – Le gritó su hermana hecha una furia – ¡ni muerto nos deja tranquilos, no tuvo suficiente con hacernos un escándalo cuando se murió y ahora esto! ¡Deja que mi padre se entere, la familia de Schiffer va a pagar por esto! – decía mientras tomaba e teléfono y marcaba a su padre, Momo solo se le quedaba viendo, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho su hermana, estaba metida en sus propias ideas.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto? – preguntó en un susurro para sí misma, estaba embarazada de algo, de un ser que la tomaba todas las noches.

- ¿Cómo mas va a ser? – Le contestó al escuchar esa pregunta salir de los labios de su hermana – se metió contigo y sin protección – del otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de su padre – papá, Momo está embarazada, Schiffer es el padre – la castaña solo pudo quedarse de piedra al escuchar eso – sí, te vemos en la casa – colgó la llamada – ese bastardo, un demonio es lo que es, te acaba de arruinar la vida y a nosotros también.

- Un demonio – susurró todavía metida en sus ideas.

Momo no desmintió nada de lo que había dicho su hermana, no iba a servir de nada, no le iban a creer que todas las noches una especie de "incubo" la visitaba y ahora estaba embarazada de eso, la tacharían de loca y la recluirían en una clínica, posiblemente su padre la obligaría a darlo en adopción o peor aún, la obligaría a no tenerlo, suficiente tenía con el cansancio que sentía todos los días desde que ese hombre la había hecho su mujer.

- Te vas a quedar encerrada en esta casa – la voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos – nadie se va a enterar de este accidente, cuando nazca lo haremos pasar por un sobrino lejano, solo espero que no herede nada de esa basura de Schiffer – Momo solo pudo asentir, no podía hacer más.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Estoy embarazada – le dijo al peliblanco esa noche.

- Me parece perfecto – sonrió complacido antes de volverla a tomar como lo hacía todas las noches, había logrado su cometido.

Un médico particular iba cada mes a revisar el progreso del embarazo de Momo, según el hombre todo estaba en orden, lo único extraño era la temperatura considerablemente baja del vientre de la joven pero parecía que eso no afectaba al producto. Momo sentía moverse a su hijo y sonreía con felicidad, en algún punto de su mente había llegado a amar a lo que crecía en ella, se había acostumbrado a ese ser frío que se agitaba dentro de ella y al extraño cansancio permanente que la aquejaba.

El parto de Momo fue atendido en la mansión, el medico había llegado a las 3:00 de la mañana escoltado por la guardia de Aizen, todo había acontecido con normalidad, Tebiume no se había separado de su hermana en todo momento dándole apoyo moral; Momo había dado un varón fuerte y sano, tenía el cabello café pero su piel era extremadamente pálida y fría, el doctor se sorprendió de esto e inmediatamente se llevó a niño a otra habitación para examinarlo y obtener algunas muestras para estudiar, el embarazo de la joven le había parecido extremadamente interesante; cuando hubo terminado le entregó el pequeño a su madre y se fue del lugar; el medico apareció muerto esa misma noche colgado de una de las vigas de su laboratorio.

- Es perfecto – susurró Momo al ver a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, había dado un pequeño bostezo haciendo que su boca formara un pequeño círculo perfecto – su padre quiere que se llame Miharu – susurró lentamente mientras se iba quedando dormida.

- ¿Su padre? – preguntó extrañada Tebiume tratando de hacer que no se durmiera, desde que había llegado a esa casa nadie la había visitado ni llamado.

- Sí, se llama Toshiro y tiene los ojos turquesa – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida para ya no volver a despertar.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Aizen estaba en su despacho esperando noticias del parto cuando la habitación se tornó fría, entonces el sonido de unos tacones inundó el lugar y una neblina dio paso a la misma mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos grises que era cubierta por la tela blanca enroscada en su cuerpo de forma flotante – tu vida depende de su hijo, si le paso algo a Miharu entonces tu morirás – y dicho eso desapareció, Aizen se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo al cuarto donde su hija estaba dando a luz, cuando entró la encontró recostada con los ojos cerrados y una extraña expresión de paz.

- Esta muerta – dijo Tebiume a su padre mientras este se acercaba a la cama, ella estaba cargando al pequeño que aun dormía – acaba de morir – susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Aizen enfocó su vista en su otra hija y contempló al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, se acercó lentamente a ella con los brazos extendidos para poder cargarlo, lo primero que sintió fue el frio que él emanaba, entonces el niño se removió en los brazos del hombre y abrió los ojos.

- Miharu – susurró el hombre viendo el profundo azul turquesa de sus ojos.

- Eso mismo dijo ella – agregó.

- Turquesa – habló haciendo que su hija se acercara.

- Ella dijo que… – estaba sorprendida al ver el color de los ojos del niño.

- Él los tiene de ese color – susurró – su padre tiene los ojos turquesa – sus ojos eran iguales a los de ese demonio que le había concedido todo lo que en esos momentos tenia, él había reclamado su pago.


	20. Él

Hola! pues como este es el capitulo 20, quiero decirles a todos **GRACIAS**, a los que han puesto este fic en Favoritos o le han dado Follow, tambien a los que comentan, me hace feliz que les gusten, y tambien a los que solo los leen :D las peticiones, estoy trabajando en ellas, pronto las leeran, si alguien quiere algo, solo digan los personajes y yo hago el resto. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Él…

**Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Sui Feng** / Supernatural, Sexo, Humor.

* * *

><p>Tener una vida perfecta nuca lo era todo, fue algo que él aprendió con el pasar del tiempo, había tenido siempre lo que había querido, nacido entre lo mejor de lo mejor, mimado siempre con las mejores cosas, educado en las mejores escuelas, instruido en las artes y afortunado con las mujeres y, sin embargo, últimamente sentía que algo le hacía falta, el mejor licor no lo satisfacía, la mejor comida no lo llenaba y las más bellas representaciones artísticas le parecían la burla más obscena que se pudiese haber creado sobre la faz de la tierra. Sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, solo que no sabía lo que era.<p>

- Ensillen mi caballo – pidió el hombre rubio una mañana de primavera, se sentía abrumado dentro de su casa, le acababan de informar que Lord Feng lo iría a visitar pronto para terminar de ajustar los detalles de su boda con su hija menor, otra cosa que agregarle a su lista de cosas insatisfactorias, sabía que tenía que casarse tarde o temprano, conocía a la hija del Lord, habían compartido algunos momentos juntos pero no era lo que él estaba buscando y sin embargo, no se opuso a la propuesta de matrimonio. Tan pronto como su criado tuvo listo su caballo se montó en este y se dirigió hacia el bosque a todo galope, el aire frio que acariciaba su piel hacia que él se sintiera a gusto.

Se detuvo por un momento en un claro en medio del bosque donde había un pequeño estanque con aguas cristalinas, amarró su caballo y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, el ruido de la naturaleza le llenaba los oídos con su melodiosa música haciendo que él cerrara los ojos para disfrutarla a plenitud; escuchó el chapoteo del agua e inconscientemente fijo su vista en el estanque, vio como desde el centro de este se empezaban a formar ondas y, movido por la curiosidad se acercó a la orilla de este inclinándose ligeramente apoyado por sus manos; las ondas se iban haciendo más grandes y notó que algo salía de ellas, lentamente fue emergiendo una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos de un extraño color amarillo, avanzaba lentamente hacia el hombre que se encontraba contemplándola maravillado, el agua parecía resbalar de ella, estaba completamente desnuda y el hombre no pudo no mirar su definida figura, sus pechos excesivamente grandes, su delicada cintura y sus piernas torneadas, incluso el extraño dibujo que portaba en una de sus piernas le parecía sorprendente.

La mujer se acercó a él y lo miró divertida antes de desaparecer como si fuera neblina; el hombre estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que había salido del lago que no había notado que su caballo había roto el amarre y se había ido del lugar, de hecho, el hombre no había escuchado nada después de ver a esa mujer asomarse desde el agua, era como si los animales hubiesen visto a un peligroso cazador y se hubiesen callado de súbito. Cuando volvió en sí notó que su caballo no estaba, maldijo por tener que caminar hasta su castillo.

El camino de regreso le pareció más largo de lo que era y el calor que sentía no ayudaba a realizar con mayor facilidad el trayecto aunque estuviera resguardado por la sombra de los tupidos arboles de la región, llegó un punto en donde el calor era tan grande que se aflojó el elegante lazo de su cuello, se corrió las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y abrió varios botones de está dejando expuesto la parte superior de su pecho, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel indiscretamente, delineando cada facción de su rostro y de su cuerpo.

La noche caía en el lugar cuando él llegó por fin a su castillo, cosa que se le hizo extraño porque no supo en que se le había escapado el día, también notó que había demasiado alboroto en el lugar, varios de sus hombres tenían antorchas encendidas, otros tantos estaban montados en caballos recibiendo algunas órdenes y otros varios estaban preparando los caballos restantes de su establo.

- ¡Tessai! – Gritó al divisar a su empleado, mejor amigo y mano derecha - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – el aludido volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz e inmediatamente le dio alcance.

- ¡Urahara, que bueno que está usted a salvo! – habló dejando salir toda la preocupación en su voz.

- Eh, claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pensamos que le había pasado algo, que había tenido un accidente o que le habían secuestrado cuando vimos que su caballo regresó a la media hora de que usted había partido, esperamos pacientemente que usted llegara pero no había rastros.

- No me pasó nada, solo me he descuidado y mi caballo escapó, tuve que regresar caminando – explicó lo que había pasado, omitiendo a la mujer desnuda del lago y notando que el camino realmente había sido largo, pero asoció a esa idea al hecho de que posiblemente había errado el camino y estuvo dando vueltas en círculos por un tiempo.

- ¡Lord Urahara está en casa! – Gritó a todo pulmón Tessai haciendo que todos los hombres dieran un grito de alegría ante la noticia – señor será mejor que entre a refrescarse, pediré que le preparen el baño.

- Suena maravilloso, no sabes lo agotado que estoy de tanto caminar – y se dirigieron al cuarto del hombre.

Las mucamas prepararon el baño para el rubio y salieron del lugar cuchicheando cosas entre ellas sobre lo afortunada que sería Lady Feng al convertirse en la esposa de su señor, Urahara ignoró los comentarios, aun no le agradaba la idea de casarse pero había dado su palabra, quizás encontraría algo de lo que buscase en ella.

Se metió a la enorme bañera de mármol blanco que ocupaba el centro del cuarto de baño, era tan grande que fácilmente podrían entrar 4 personas bien acomodadas; el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta, la espuma se congregaba en pequeños montones alrededor de su cuerpo y él se dejó arrastrar por la tranquilidad del momento, recordando a la mujer que había visto en la mañana aparecer en medio del estanque en el bosque, recordando sus cabellos morados, su piel morena, su cuerpo perfecto y sus extraños ojos amarillos, el solo pensar en ella hacia que su miembro reaccionara y se empezara a despertar; escuchó un chapoteo en el agua similar al que había escuchado en la mañana, abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a la mujer que salía lentamente del agua portando una sonrisa y una mirada completamente seductora y, como esa primera vez que la vio, el agua parecía escurrirle por el cuerpo sin dejar rastro de su paso sobre ella, el cerebro de Urahara le decía que saliera de ese lugar, que esa mujer era claramente algo "no humano" pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba al instinto de supervivencia, la mujer desnuda se iba acercando cada vez más al hombre que simplemente se dedicaba a contemplarla en toda su magnificencia sobrenatural desde su lugar sentado en el piso de la bañera, la mujer llegó hasta él y se inclinó ligeramente haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran hacia enfrente de forma lenta y pausada, la sonrisa seductora de ella se ensanchaba mientras acercaba una mano para poder acariciar el rostro del hombre, Urahara extendió una mano también para poder acariciar el rostro de ella sin despegar sus ojos de esos extraños ojos amarillos, estaban a milímetros de la piel del otro cuando Tessai irrumpió ruidosamente en el cuarto de baño haciendo que la mujer borrara su sonrisa desapareciendo envuelta en neblina y el rubio volteara a ver a la persona que acaba de entrar.

- Urahara – llamó el hombre al rubio que tenía todavía la mano extendida - ¿Por qué tienes la mano levantada? – observó el hecho e inmediatamente el rubio la bajo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó escondiendo su molestia por haberlo interrumpido mientras ignoraba a esa parte de su cerebro que agradecía la pronta entrada del hombre.

- Los caballos se han puesto violentos, como si algo los hubiese espantado, creemos que es la manada de lobos de la cual nos habían avisado la semana pasada.

- Bien – se levantó de la bañera mientras se cubría con una toalla – prepara a los cazadores, si son lobos entonces los vamos a cazar. – Tessai asintió y salió del lugar, Urahara se puso lo primero que se encontró y salió tras su mano derecha, no quería exponerse a que unos simples perros le arrebataran a sus amados caballos.

Buscaron toda la noche pero no encontraron nada, ni un solo rastro de la presencia de lobos por las tierras aledañas al castillo ni de ningún otro tipo de animal que pudiese poner nerviosos a los caballos, todos se habían frustrado por no encontrar nada pero aun así Urahara colocó varios guardias cerca de las caballerizas y por las fronteras, si había algo lo encontrarían.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Urahara no había dejado de pensar en esa mujer, de recordar como estuvo a milímetros de tocarla, de recordar su cuerpo, sus ojos, toda ella, simplemente recordarla hacía que sintiera incomodidad en sus pantalones y maldecía por eso, nunca se había quedado con el deseo de poseer una mujer, ninguna se había resistido a sus encantos y ninguna había escapado de sus sabanas, pero esa mujer, ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba y la deseaba más que a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido antes, la quería para él aunque en su cabeza supiera que esa mujer no era real o humana, la quería sentir, la quería tener, volvió a maldecir por eso, pensar en ella le estaba afectando demasiado, ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno que estaba colocado junto a él en la mesa del jardín.

Un pequeño maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos con respecto a la posesividad de esa mujer desconocida, volteó a ver al causante de ese sonido y encontró un hermoso gato negro restregándose afectivamente contra sus botas de montar – Un gato – dijo al notar lo obvio, se acercó a este y lo levantó sin problema alguno – muy dócil, me pregunto si tendrá dueño – habló mientras lo colocaba a la altura de su cara, tenía los ojos del mismo color que la mujer que ocupaba en esos instantes sus pensamientos, cosa que lo dejó sorprendido.

- Señor, ¿Qué tiene en la mano? – preguntó Tessai a sus espaldas haciendo que Urahara se girara para enseñarle al minino.

- Un gato – sonrió – es muy dócil pero no sé si tiene dueño – se lo tendió para que el hombre lo agarrara.

- Cierto, es muy dócil – se dedicó a examinar al minino – señor, es una gata – eso sorprendió al rubio – la llevaré con los empleados para saber si es de alguno de ellos – habló antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Después de eso Urahara empezó a desayunar.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Señor – llamó Tessai entrando al despacho del rubio mientras cargaba a la gata – nadie la conoce – la gata se soltó del agarre del hombre y se dirigió directamente al rubio – creo que le agrada.

- Bien – levantó al minino – entonces nos la quedaremos – le empezó a acariciar la cabeza - ¿Cómo te llamaremos? – preguntó retóricamente. Urahara pensó por un momento el nombre mientras acariciaba a la gata hasta que sintió un viento frio rozarle la nuca y un susurro en este - Yoruichi – habló – ese nombre me gusta – la gata ronroneó al escuchar el nombre – y parece que a ella también – dijo divertido a su amigo.

- Entonces mandaré a traer lo necesario para Yoruichi.

- Lady Yoruichi – Tessai se le quedó viendo - ¿Qué? Es mi gata – se defendió.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

Las mucamas salieron de la habitación del rubio después de prepararle el baño al hombre y una pequeña cama a la gata mientras cuchicheaban sobre la nueva mascota del señor, la gata estaba hecha un ovillo en medio de la enorme cama del rubio mientras este se metía al baño para poder refrescarse antes de dormir.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados recargado en una de las paredes de la enorme bañera, pensando nuevamente en la mujer hasta que escuchó un chapoteo en el agua, instintivamente fijó su vista en esta y la volvió a ver, estaba saliendo indemne del agua y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, extendió una mano como la noche anterior para poder tocarlo y él hizo lo mismo, su piel era cálida y suave como el más fino algodón, la mujer sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro al del hombre lentamente, el rubio afianzo su agarre al rostro de la mujer y la atrajo con rapidez hacia él fundiendo de golpe sus labios con los de ella, besándola con rapidez, con necesidad, sintiendo como ella regresaba el beso con lujuria, como enredaba su lengua con la de él en una danza obscena por la dominación del beso, las respiraciones se mezclaban, rompían el beso lo mínimo posible para poder respirar el aire necesario, el rubio sintió como una de las manos de ella le sujetaba el cabellos de la nuca con posesión haciendo que el hombre se excitara sobremanera, con la mano libre Urahara recorrió una de las largas piernas de ella hasta posarla en su cadera, soltó el rostro de ella y bajó su mano lentamente por el pecho de ella, acariciando lentamente su piel hasta posarla en su cadera para poder hacer que ella doblara las rodillas y poder acomodarla sobre sus piernas; la mujer sonrió en el beso e hizo lo que las manos del hombre sugería, dobló las rodillas y terminó sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre él, rozando el miembro erecto de él en el proceso mientras Urahara soltaba un gruñido ronco por la excitación del momento; la mujer desapareció justo antes de que unos golpes en la puerta llamaran la atención del rubio.

- Adelante – habló intentando controlar su respiración y varias partes de su cuerpo.

- Lord Feng mandó una carta diciendo mañana llega junto con su hija para afinar los últimos detalles de la boda y la realización de la misma – habló Tessai y Urahara pensaba si su mejor amigo no encontraba otro momento mejor para decirle eso.

- Bien – se levantó de la bañera cubriéndose con una toalla – pide que preparen las habitaciones para ellos dos y que cambien el menú de mañana – el hombre asintió – también pide que saquen un juego de gargantilla y pendientes de la caja fuerte, diamantes amarillos, esos estarán bien – el hombre volvió a asentir - ¿han encontrado algo los cazadores? – ya que estaba en esas, no quería que sus invitados fuesen atacados por algo.

- No, pero los caballos estaban inquietos hace un momento. – El hombre asintió.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Entonces – habló Lord Feng – este fin de semana realizaremos la ceremonia.

- Me parece perfecto – concordó el rubio.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Señorita – habló una de las mucamas del castillo a la joven que se encontraba admirando el enorme jardín con un laberinto desde una ventana; la joven volteó a ver a la muchacha – el señor manda este presente para usted – le entregó una hermosa caja de terciopelo negro adornada con un moño amarillo, después de eso la mujer se retiró dejando sola a la joven con el presente, con curiosidad y emoción quitó el moño y abrió la caja, adentro había una delicada gargantilla con un dije de flores entrelazadas con diamantes amarillos en los pétalos, unos cuantos verdes para simular las hojas y unos negros para el centro de las flores, el regalo era simplemente hermoso, delicado y exquisito, los pendientes eran una delicada flor a juego con el collar.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

La escena de la bañera se volvió a repetir la siguiente noche, solo que esta vez la mujer se sentó directamente sobre el miembro erecto del rubio haciendo que el hombre gimiera por esa presión deliciosa que ejercía ella en él, solo se podía escuchar el movimiento del agua y los gemidos de ellos, Urahara recorría hábilmente cada parte del cuerpo de ella, acariciando con vehemencia cada minúsculo centímetro de su delicada y suave piel, besándole el cuello mientras le dejaba claras marcas rojas en su piel que se fundían con el color de esta, haciéndola gemir con cada envestida que el hombre le daba hundiéndose cada vez en ella, sujetando con fuerza sus caderas, saboreando la suave piel del pecho de ella, jugando son sus pezones duros por el placer; ella gemía sin control al oído del hombre, le besaba los hombros y le jalaba el cabello cuando este le daba más placer, le arañaba la espalda en clara muestra se posesión y le mordía cada vez que este hacia que ella tuviera un orgasmo como pidiéndole otro más, el hombre aceleró las envestidas hasta terminar dentro de ella con un ruidoso orgasmo que ella suprimió con sus labios en un sucio beso.

- Ahora eres mío – habló la mujer con una voz sensual a su oído antes de separarse de él – siempre serás mío, no lo olvides – Urahara solo asintió ante eso y ella desapareció en forma de neblina, el hombre estaba extasiado, había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- ¡Maldita gata! – Gritó Sui Feng al momento de que esta le diera un arañazo, la gata estaba agazapada en la cama y no se quería bajar – Kisuke – pidió a su marido – baja a tu gata de la cama a mí me ha vuelto a arañar.

- Yoruichi – habló el hombre desde su armario y la gata bajó complacida hacia su propia cama que seguía ubicada en la misma habitación. El hombre le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y se acostaron en la cama. Sui Feng empezó a hacerle caricias al rubio que él respondió arrancándole la ropa y tomándola como todas las noches lo hacía, sin embargo no se sentía satisfecho con eso, no después de tomar a la mujer de la bañera todas las noches.

Ellos se habían casado y él le cumplía como hombre a su mujer, de eso no había queja por parte de ella, de lo único que ella se quejaba era de la gata y como todos en el castillo la trataban, como le decían "Lady Yoruichi", él le había dicho que le pareció divertido llamarla así pero ella estaba molesta con eso, sentía que la gata estaba por encima de ella y que tenía a todos preocupados por su bienestar, odiaba a esa gata, al principio había intentado ganársela pero siempre le respondía de forma agresiva.

El comportamiento de la gata cambió completamente con ella cuando se soltó la noticia en el castillo que la señora estaba embarazada, entonces la gata simplemente evitaba estar en el mismo espacio que la mujer, cosa que ella agradecía, le habían dicho que los gatos podían afectar el desarrollo de su hijo y no había podido convencer a su marido de que se deshiciera de ella – ella llegó sola a la casa, ella se irá cuando lo quiera hacer – fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando pidió que la gata se fuera.

Urahara tomaba todas las noches a la mujer morena en la bañera, algunas veces que salía a cabalgar solo y se quedaba a descansar en el mismo claro donde la vio por primera vez, ella también aparecía y la tomaba, siempre que pasaba eso su caballo se alborotaba pero ya no escapaba, igual los caballos del castillo habían dejado de alborotarse en las noches, como si se hubiesen acostumbrado a la presencia de algo, no dejaban de inquietarse de vez en vez y siempre los caballos nuevos eran los más problemáticos.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- Estoy embarazada – le dijo la mujer morena una noche después de que él la había tomado en la bañera, el hombre solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho por ella y la volvió a tomar.

Sabía que esa mujer no era humana, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio pero había algo en ella que lo había vuelto adicto, la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, necesitaba sentir su piel morena contra la de él, sus largas piernas envolviendo sus caderas, la presión de ella sobre su miembro, se había vuelto completamente dependiente de ella, con la excusa del embarazo de su mujer se había negado a tocarla cuando el vientre de ella había crecido lo suficiente, salía más seguido a cabalgar o se encerraba por horas en la bañera.

Cuando Sui Feng dio a luz fue la alegría en todo el lugar, Urahara vio a su hijo y lo cargó con felicidad, un varón fuerte y sano, muy parecido a su madre pero con sus ojos, por esos tiempos el vientre de la mujer morena había crecido lo suficiente como para hacer notorio su embarazo y sin embargo, Urahara seguía tomándola y ella no oponía resistencia, parecía que disfrutaba más que nunca del sexo, también la gata había engorado y todos notaban extraño el comportamiento del animal pero supusieron que era normal.

Una noche, tanto la gata como la mujer habían desaparecido del lugar – al parecer, tu gata ya se cansó de estar aquí – habló complacida Sui Feng mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

- Eso creo – dijo con pesar el hombre, tampoco la mujer había llegado esa noche.

o.:O:.o.:O:.o

- ¡Señor! – Gritó Tessai desde la puerta una noche, habían pasado dos semanas desde que la gata y la mujer habían desaparecido - ¡Señor, venga pronto!

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – preguntó alarmado el rubio cuando llegó a donde estaba su amigo, el hombre se dio la vuelta dejando ver que cargaba una canasta con algo envuelto en ella, Urahara se asomó y vio que era un bebé recién nacido, junto a sus mantas había una nota que el hombre tomó y se dispuso a leerla.

"_Es ella, cuídala, Lady Yoruichi"_

- Señor, esto tiene que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto – habló Tessai al escuchar lo que decía el papel – alguien uso el nombre de su gata para abandonar a un recién nacido – pero Urahara no contestó, tomó al recién nacido en sus brazos y delicadamente le quitó el gorrito que cubría su cabeza dejando ver una mata de cabello rubio con un delicado mechón morado.

- Es… - susurró antes de destaparle una de sus piernas – es ella… - habló cuando vio un pequeño sol negro en su pierna izquierda, la niña bostezó y abrió los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos cafés muy claros o amarillo muy oscuro.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Tessai al verlo en estado de shock.

- Es ella – volvió a susurrar cayendo en cuenta de quién era la niña – es mía – habló despacio – mía y de… - el hombre solo lo miraba con la duda reflejada en su cara – ella se queda con nosotros – eso sacó de cuadro a Tessai – ella es mi hija.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó a sus espaldas su mujer.

- Lo que has escuchado – le miró serio – si intentas algo contra ella… si tan siquiera le tocas un cabello…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó desafiante - ¡Es una bastarda, no puedes pretender que la eduque como mi hija!

- ¡No lo repitas!

- ¡Eso es lo que es!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose desvió la atención de todos hacia dónde provino el sonido, lentamente la gata se acercaba hacia ellos clavando una mirada fija, intimidante y amenazante contra la mujer; Urahara simplemente veía al animal andar con lentitud, le recordaba a la forma en cómo se movía la mujer morena de ojos amarillos y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, Urahara sonrió ante lo que se había imaginado, algo que siempre había sabido pero no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta.

- Así que siempre habías sido tú – fue la frase que hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver, el gato solo asintió y el hombre soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza – mira que el mundo está loco.

- ¿Señor? – volvió a hablar Tessai por el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

- Tessai – el hombre asintió y el rubio le entregó a la pequeña – llévala al cuarto de mi hijo, que las nanas la cuiden y le den lo necesario…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula su mujer.

- Lo que escuchas – dijo sin voltear a verla – también manda a traer lo necesario para prepararle un cuarto para ella, no importa lo que cueste, lo más fino – el hombre solo asentía – también acomoden una cama para Lady Yoruichi en esa misma habitación – el hombre abandonó la habitación para hacer lo que Urahara le dijo y este se giró hacia su mujer – es mi hija así como el hijo que tú me diste, tienes prohibido intentar hacerle algo…

- ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a matar?

- No – escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas – lo haré yo – Sui Feng se giró y contempló a la mujer morena completamente denuda a sus espaldas.

- No es posible – susurró antes de desmayarse y ser atrapada por el rubio.

- Esta muerta – dijo al comprobar el pulso de esta, la morena solo sonrió.

- Alguien tenía que morir – y volvió a tomar la forma de un gato.


	21. Ellos 1 de 2

Hola... tarde, lo sé... pero la inspiración es así... este es un fic a petición... disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Tampoco me pertenece "Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia" esos le pertenecen a… (No lo sé, si alguien sabe, díganme :P). Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> Ellos…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia** / Muerte, Gore ligero...

**Capítulo 1 de 2**

* * *

><p>Los sueños que comúnmente tenemos se producen en la etapa REM, la parte más profunda del sueño, la cual se caracteriza por el rápido movimiento involuntario de los globos oculares, solemos experimentar varias veces esta etapa durante toda la noche, alrededor de 5 veces en total y solo recordamos el sueño previo a despertarnos; los sueños pueden durar de 10 segundos hasta alrededor de 20 minutos, hipotéticamente, soñaríamos toda una vida en menos de media hora…<p>

- ¡Deja de leer esas tonteras viejo! – le gritó un pelinaranja a su padre mientras le arrancaba el semanario de lo insólito de las manos – La enana me ha estado molestado con esto toda la semana y ya no lo soporto.

- Deberías de tenerle paciencia a tu novia – le dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el menor lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi viejo?! – le gritó escandalizado mientras lo señalaba.

- Ichigo – negó el hombre con la cabeza, se estaba comportando extraño – te falta tanto por crecer – y se marchó a la clínica que era de su propiedad dejando desconcertado al naranjita.

* * *

><p>El terror nocturno suele estar presente entre los adolescentes, se caracteriza por la imposibilidad de despertarse del sueño y, cuando se logra despertar la sensación de pánico se queda presente, algunos tienden a agredir a las personas que los despiertan debido al estado de shock que produce el sueño, también se presenta sudoración y temblores; estudios han comprobado que hay una tendencia hereditaria entre los que padecen este trastorno del sueño…<p>

- Nii-sama – llamó una pelinegra al hombre que leía en silencio.

- Dime – pidió con su clásica voz carente de emociones.

- Yo creo que podría padecer de esto – le enseñó el artículo de la revista de los insólito, era el mismo que leía el papá de Ichigo.

- No lo creo – se le quedó mirando – tu siempre fuiste muy tranquila para dormir.

- Pero Hisana-nee-sama siempre había tenido problemas para dormir – rebatió preocupada por las incontables veces que vio a su hermana levantarse gritando en las noches.

- Te llevaré a que te hagan estudios entonces – la posibilidad de que Rukia hubiese heredado ese trastorno lo alteraba, Hisana se había suicidado debido a las pesadillas que la acosaban constantemente.

* * *

><p>La tarde era maravillosamente tranquila, perfecta para leer un buen libro en el jardín de tu casa, o eso pensaba Rukia esa tarde, había regresado de la escuela y su hermano no había regresado de la oficina todavía, decidió tomar uno de los libros de su biblioteca y leerlo en su jardín que tenía una hermosa vista al bosque de la ciudad, uno de los sirvientes le llevó algo de tomar y un recado de Ichigo citándola esa noche para ir al cine, a veces el naranjita era romántico cuando se lo proponía y sonrió por eso, bien podía haberle mandado un texto a su celular y ya.<p>

Estaba leyendo "Hamlet", Ichigo se lo había recomendado y le parecía interesante la trama, cuando escuchó moverse algo entre los arbustos que había en su patio trasero, levantó la vista de su libro y encontró un pequeño conejito blanco que salía tímidamente de los arbustos, Rukia dejó de lado su lectura y se enfocó en el conejito, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, ella amaba los conejos y que uno tan pequeño apareciera en su jardín era maravilloso, lentamente se empezó a acercar al animalito que movía las orejas para todos lados, estaba tan cerca de atraparlo cuando este se dio cuenta de ella y empezó a huir del lugar, Rukia quería a ese conejito, así que se metió entre los arbustos que servían de barda entre su jardín y el bosque para poder encontrarlo, le parecieron inmensos y no recordaba que fueran tan tupidos, cuando logró por fin salir del matorral se encontraba en medio de un enorme bosque tapizado de hojas secas y enormes árboles que cubrían la mayoría de la luz del sol, empezó a andar sin rumbo buscando al conejito que había perdido de vista hasta que llegó a un claro en donde había una columna de luz blanca, con curiosidad de acercó a esta y vio que había una hermosa espada totalmente blanca siendo sostenida por fuerzas invisibles, rodeó la columna de luz, vio que había una piedra con algo gravado, parecía una frase pero se había borrado por completo, la única parte visible era la palabra "Valor", Rukia sonrió ante la hermosa espada que estaba flotando y estiró la mano para alcanzarla, la luz se sentía fría pero no lastimaba, se colocó de puntitas y tomó el mango de la espada, inmediatamente la luz desapareció y la inscripción que había en la piedra se aclaró.

- "Valor no es la ausencia del miedo, es el dominio sobre este" – citó las palabras pero no le dio importancia, se dedicó a examinar la espada que había obtenido, era totalmente blanca, la hoja y la empuñadura, también había un pequeño listón blanco que salía del final de la empuñadura, no más largo de 15cm, la tomó y la balanceó un par de veces, solo se podía escuchar el silbido que hacia el filo al cortar el aire, se sorprendió de que era muy ligera – le vas a gustar a mi nii-sama – le susurró a la espada y se fue caminando por el bosque.

Los únicos pasos que se escuchaban eran los de ella hasta que escuchó como se rompían las hojas secas a su espalda, inmediatamente se volteó para ver si había alguien más pero no había nadie, su corazón estaba agitado – debió de haber sido una ardilla – se tranquilizó ella misma, se quedó quieta un momento esperando volver a escuchar ese sonido, nada, el bosque estaba en completo silencio haciendo que ella se tranquilizara, dio un paso y sintió que algo le pasó rozando por los tobillos, ella saltó dando un paso atrás pero no había nada – recuerda lo que decía la piedra – se repetía tratando de evocar la frase en esta – debo controlar mi miedo – después de unos momentos empezó a correr, empezó a escuchar que algo corría tras ella y volteó a ver sin detenerse, no había nada, se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración y sintió que algo le subía por las piernas, enfocó su vista y era una serpiente negra que se estaba enroscando en sus tobillos, se quedó paralizada del miedo, su corazón se agitaba con fuerza en su pecho y estaba empezando a sudar frio, la serpiente seguía subiendo por sus piernas, le estaba llegando a la rodilla y ella seguía paralizada, de repente sintió como la espada que tenía en la mano vibró y fue que reaccionó, levantó la mano junto con la espada y apuntó a su pierna, le clavó la espada en la cabeza de la serpiente y de paso se la clavó a ella misma, la adrenalina en su sangre hizo que no sintiera tanto dolor, momentos después la serpiente cayó flácida a sus pies dejando un charco de sangre y desapareciendo en este – esto no es real – se repitió a si misma Rukia al ver como la serpiente desaparecía – no es real – empezó a caminar hacia atrás con pánico y topó con algo suave, con miedo giró la cabeza y vio a una creatura grande y peluda con los ojos inyectados de sangre, le mostraba sus afilados dientes por los cuales escurría algo rojo y espeso, en una de las garras que tenía por manos tenia sujeto lo que parecía ser los restos de una niña pequeña bañados en sangre, Rukia retrocedió con precaución mientras la creatura tiraba hacia un lado los restos y le gruñía a la pelinegra – no es real – se repetía mientras avanzaba hacia atrás.

_Valor_

Escuchó una voz proveniente de la espada.

_Úsame y salva tu vida_

- Valor – repitió ella y se lanzó contra la monstruosa creatura y la atravesó en el pecho haciendo que esta aullara de dolor, un espeso y negro liquido empezó a emanar de la herida que le había causado Rukia, le escurrió por todo el pecho hasta llegar al piso dejando una enorme mancha oscura cubriendo las hojas secas, después de eso la creatura se disolvió entre esa misma mancha oscura – no es real – susurraba ella, la espada había quedado limpia, solo que la cinta que pendía de ella se había alargado y se estaba empezando a enroscar en el brazo de Rukia – no es real – se volvía a repetir mientras avanzaba por el bosque en busca de la salida, tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y movía la cabeza hacia cualquier indicio de movimiento en el lugar, en su cerebro seguía escuchando la voz que le decía "Valor" y "Úsame", con las manos hechas puños se tapaba los oídos, no podía soltar la espada que parecía haberse pegado a su mano y sentía un pánico creciente a cada momento, cada paso que avanzaba dejaba una estela de sangre, al principio era la sangre del monstruo con la que se había manchado los zapatos, sus pequeñas huellas se marcaban en las hojas secas, cuando se limpió la sangre de sus zapatos entonces empezó a dejar un camino con su propia sangre, la herida que se había hecho en la pierna no dejaba de sangrarle y ella no se había dado cuenta por intentar acallar esa voz en su cabeza.

Escuchó un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran royendo y desprendiendo algo con fuerza, un sonido húmedo y luego un gruñido, se detuvo en seco al ver a una creatura parecida a la que la había intentado atacar momentos antes, seguía vagando por el bosque, se había perdido y la oscuridad se estaba asentando en el lugar, quiso regresar sobre sus pasos pero la creatura la vio, los ojos amarillos de la bestia brillaron y se lanzó contra ella.

"_Mátalo, mátalos a todos, salva tu vida, se valiente"_

Le volvió a susurrar la voz, Rukia solo pudo tomar la espada y colocarla de frente a ella, tenía miedo, pero si no hacía algo iba a terminar muerta en ese lugar, la creatura corrió a ella y movió los brazos de manera extraña, entonces Rukia se lanzó contra esta y le enterró la espada en el pecho, la creatura se quedó quieta en ese momento, Rukia sacó la espada y le rebanó la cabeza haciendo que esta rodara por un lado, y como pasó con los anteriores, la sangre escurrió de las heridas manchando el bosque y después la creatura se fundió en esta.

La voz en la cabeza de Rukia empezó a repetir "Mátalos a todos, sálvate" y Rukia solo asentía ante eso, siguió caminando por el bosque en busca de una salida, dejaba un camino de sangre por donde ella caminaba, era su sangre mezclada con la de los monstruos que había matado.

La noche la sorprendió en el lugar, tenía miedo y no sabía en donde estaba, se refugió en la cima de un árbol para poder pasar la noche, la cinta que pendía de la espalda ya le había cubierto todo el brazo y Rukia solo movía la cabeza con desesperación, sus ojos reflejaban una especie de locura interna mientras repetía – no me van a matar, esas cosas no me van a matar – no durmió en toda la noche, no quería que esas creaturas la encontraran.

Dos días estuvo en ese estado, no había dormido ni un poco y comía lo que encontraba en el bosque, esas extrañas creaturas seguían intentando atacar a Rukia y ella simplemente las mataba sin piedad, la herida en su pierna seguía sangrando pero parecía que se detenía por momentos y por momentos sangraba, todo el camino que ella había recorrido estaba marcado con sangre.

Ese día se acercó a lo que parecía ser el mismo claro en donde había encontrado a la espada, de repente sintió como algo se le enredaba en la pierna sangrante, fijó si vista en esta y vio una zarza espinosa que le estaba clavando las espinas mientras la hacía sangrar, Rukia sonrió con malicia y movió la mano apuntando su espada para romper la zarza pero algo se lo impedía, volteó a ver su brazo y vio que la misma zarza se había enredado en este, solo que no lo había sentido debido a la cinta de la espada que le cubría todo el brazo y parte del pecho, con la mano libre intentó quitársela pero era imposible, otra rama se había enredado en su pierna y la que estaba en su brazo la estaba empezando a hacer sangrar – no es real – se repetía mientras intentaba quitarse la zarza de manera desesperada – no es… - no pudo terminar la oración debido a que otra zarza se le había enredado en la cabeza y le tapaba la boca, la zarza reptaba por todo el claro, moviéndose con voluntad propia, los ojos de Rukia estaban desenfocados y mostraban pánico, no podía hablar ni podía moverse, la sangre de las heridas que le habían provocado las espinas recorría las ramas y escurría entre estas, la espada que se había mantenido blanca se empezó a teñir de rojo, la zarza apretó el agarre en el cuerpo de Rukia haciendo que se escuchara como si rasgaran algo y la cubrió por completo haciendo que la sangre de ella tiñera de rojo el lugar, y como si fuera una serpiente, la zarza teñida con la sangre de Rukia empezó a formar un camino reptante que se teñía de rojo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, momentos antes había llamado a la casa de Rukia para decirle que la esperaba en el cine, había olvidado pagar la cuenta del teléfono celular y no le quedó de otra que llamarle a su casa; se sentó en la cama y tomó su guitarra, su alocado padre estaba en la clínica y sus hermanas estaban en las clases extraescolares en las que se habían inscrito, solo estaba él y su perro Kon en la casa; empezó a jugar con las cuerdas, rascándolas sin sacar ningún sonido en específico mientras Kon movía la cola de felicidad, dos pases más sin sentido a las cuerdas y empezó a cabecear sobre su guitarra, el sonido de unas piedritas golpeando su ventana evitó que se fuera de frente, buscó en la habitación pero Kon ya no estaba, le restó importancia y se asomó por ésta, afuera estaba Rukia lanzándole piedritas a la ventana.<p>

- ¡Ichigo! – Le gritó cuando se asomó – vamos a caminar un rato – eso descolocó al pelinaranja.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó curioso, de todas maneras la iba a ver más tarde.

- Al parque – fue lo único que le respondió.

- Esta bien – respondió antes de apartarse de la ventana y tomar su chaqueta, bajó las escaleras pero no vio por ningún lado a Kon, también la casa estaba extraña, le restó importancia a eso, tomó las llaves y salió a encontrarse con la pelinegra – vamos a caminar – concedió y empezaron a andar.

Llegaron a uno de los parques de Karakura, uno que estaba alejado del centro y muy cerca de la casa de Rukia, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo mientras platicaban de cosas banales y el pelinaranja le preguntaba qué película le gustaría que fueran a ver; momentos después se detuvieron en los linderos del bosque – nunca me ha gustado este lugar – repuso el pelinaranja al ver los arboles mecerse de manera extraña.

- Solo es un bosque común, es el que está atrás de mi casa – apuntó a la casa que estaba situada un poco más lejos del lugar - ¡oh, un conejo! – gritó emocionada al ver al animalito saltando en dirección al bosque – Ichigo, vamos por él – eso no fue una petición ya que sin miramientos jaló al pelinaranja del brazo internándolo en el bosque en busca del conejo, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, Ichigo lo atrapó y se lo entregó a Rukia que lo cargaba como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, estaban por poner un pie fuera del lugar cuando unas risas animadas atrajeron su atención, con curiosidad llegaron hasta ese lugar y vieron a un hombre con un extraño sombrero a rayas que jugaba con su abanico, a una mujer de cabellos morados que comía sin parar y a dos niños que estaban haciendo una especie de teatro. Parecía una familia haciendo un día de campo normal ya que todos estaban sentados en el piso.

- Mira Kisuke – señaló la mujer en la dirección donde estaba el pelinaranja, el hombre volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

- ¡Oh, un invitado inesperado! – Le habló al desconcertado naranjita – únete a nosotros – le pidió de manera amable, Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia pero ella ya no estaba junto a él, ella estaba sentada junto a la mujer de cabellos morados viendo a los niños que habían detenido su acto por un momento.

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos – habló con incomodidad el pelinaranja, no le gustaba el bosque y no le gustaban esas personas.

- Vamos Ichigo – pidió Rukia mientras acariciaba a su conejito – solo un ratito – puso una cara de súplica que Ichigo jamás en su vida había visto que ella hiciera, aun así asintió y se sentó junto al hombre del sombrero – solo será un momento – habló de manera cortes, algo más extraño que la mirada de súplica de Rukia.

- ¡Oh, no hay problema! – Rió el hombre – mis hijos estaban haciendo una representación de un cuento – los señaló – pero estamos esperando a que llegue un amigo, él es que le iba a poner la música – señaló una guitarra que estaba a su lado – pero no ha llegado – sonó abatido – las cosas siempre son mejores con música.

- Yo podría – extendió su mano mientras hablaba, esa guitarra le llamaba la atención y quería poder tocarla – yo se usarla.

- ¡Oh, maravilloso! – el hombre del sombrero se la pasó, Rukia solo aplaudía ante lo que iba a hacer el pelinaranja, ella solo lo había visto tocar la guitarra una solo vez y fue porque ella se lo pidió el día de su cumpleaños. El hombre le dijo la canción que iba con la actuación de los niños y el pelinaranja empezó a tocarla, parecía que la guitarra se adaptaba a su propio cuerpo, a sus dedos, como si leyera la mente, el sonido que producía era hipnótico o al menos eso le parecía a él, siguió tocando por un largo rato, se había olvidado de todo, de todos y de él mismo, solo existía la guitarra y el sonido que estaba emanando de ésta.

Los aplausos de todos resonaron en el lugar trayendo de regreso al pelinaranja a la realidad, este enfocó los ojos en los presentes y buscó con la mirada a Rukia pero ya no estaba, entonces se preocupó - ¿Saben a donde fue Rukia? – les preguntó a las personas que estaban ahí.

- ¿Quién es Rukia? – respondió la mujer de cabello morado.

- Es la persona que venía conmigo – respondió con miedo – bajita, cabello negro, ojos violetas y cargaba un conejo – les describió a la muchacha de manera rápida.

- Lo siento – repuso el hombre – tu venias solo cuando llegaste aquí, nadie más venia contigo – Ichigo se paró de golpe ante eso.

- No es cierto, yo venía con Rukia – apeló a lo que le decía el hombre del sombrero.

- Entonces espera aquí – sugirió mientras escondía su rostro tras su abanico – si venias con ella entonces ella regresará aquí, quizás haya ido a buscar algo – Ichigo afiló los ojos, ese hombre no le gustaba pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón, quizás soltó al conejo y lo fue a buscar, pese a que sus instintos gritaban que tenía que ir por ella, no lo hizo, se quedó con esos extraños – toca algo más – pidió el hombre e Ichigo lo hizo, esa guitarra hacia que él no se negara a nada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, los abrió después de un rato y pudo ver a Rukia parada frente a él, no había nadie más, solo ellos dos y el conejito que ella cargaba en sus brazos, Ichigo sonrió al ver que estaba bien y ella le sonrió de regreso, volvió a cerrar los ojos con confianza, sabiendo que Rukia estaba ahí, con él, cuando los volvió a abrir Rukia seguía ahí, pero el conejito ya no estaba, las manos de Rukia estaban manchadas de sangre así como la ropa que cargaba e Ichigo se asustó por lo que veía, quería dejar de tocar la guitarra pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, solo podía observar a Rukia con pánico, viéndola derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras le preguntaba con la mirada las razones de por qué estaba haciéndole eso, podía verla sangrar de los ojos y de los oídos, viendo como se le hacían pequeños cortes en los brazos y viendo como escurría sangre de estos, quería dejar de tocar la guitarra y auxiliarla pero no podía, cada nota que sacaba de la guitarra le hacia un nuevo corte a la piel de Rukia y con este un nuevo hilo de sangre, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la vida de Rukia dependía de la canción, cuando la canción terminara la vida de Rukia también, pareciera que la guitarra entendió ese sentimiento porque hizo que Ichigo empezara a tocar más rápido, acelerando el final de la canción, haciendo que toda la ropa de Rukia se terminara de manchar con su sangre, viendo como las gotas escurrían por sus dedos y las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos; solo faltaban unas notas más e Ichigo temía por que llegaran, cuando la última nota sonó en la guitarra, un hilo invisible le rebanó la cabeza a Rukia haciendo que esta rodara por el piso y su cuerpo cayera inerte.

Ichigo soltó la guitarra con pánico y fue consciente de los aplausos del hombre del sombrero que estaba parado junto a él – bien hecho, Kurosaki-san – felicitó al pelinaranja que estaba desconcertado, el cadáver de Rukia había desaparecido del lugar – has tocado maravillosamente – el pelinaranja lo volteó a ver, solo estaban ellos dos – si hubieses seguido tocando hubiésemos terminado muertos los dos – Ichigo lo miró sin entender recordando que él no le había dicho su nombre y pensando en si realmente le había hecho eso a Rukia – Mira allá – señaló un montículo un poco más lejos, eran los restos de Rukia, de la mujer de cabello morado y de los niños, estaban apilados uno sobre otro, la sangre escurría y manchaba la tierra del lugar formando un charco que escurría hacia una zarza que parecía moverse a voluntad propia.

_Mátalo_

Susurró una voz en su cabeza.

_Mátalo, él te obligo a tocar la guitarra, él le hizo eso a Rukia, mátalo_.

- Sí – susurró Ichigo en un tono tétrico mientras sus ojos se habían ensombrecido, acomodó la guitarra en su regazo y empezó a tocar nuevamente.

- ¡¿Oye, que haces?! – preguntó con pavor el hombre del sombrero.

- Tocando para ti – su tono de voz estaba distorsionado por la locura de haber matado a Rukia – dijiste que tocaba maravillosamente – y empezó a tocar otra vez la guitarra, el hombre del sombrero intentó huir del lugar pero le resultó imposible, una especie de hilos invisibles lo había sujetado de las muñecas y le estaban haciendo cortes por donde escurría sangre; la canción que Ichigo tocaba era rápida y oscura, como queriendo hacer sufrir pero sin dar la muerte rápida, unos hilos invisibles también se enredaron en Ichigo, también le cortaban la piel y él solo sonreía al ver su sangre escurrir por sus heridas – es divertido, ¿no crees? – preguntó cuándo estaba a punto de terminar la canción, el hombre del sombrero solo lo miraba con pánico, era su muerte inminente – gracias por la guitarra – sonrió con sadismo antes de dar la última nota, de nuevo un hilo invisible le rebanó la cabeza al hombre del sombrero y al pelinaranja al mismo tiempo; la sangre de ambos emanaba de sus cuerpos con lentitud, se juntaba con la sangre de los restos del montículo y se revolvían en el camino hacia la zarza espinosa que reptaba hacia la sangre fresca, envolvió los restos del pelinaranja fundiéndose con estos así como lo hacían las creaturas de ese lugar; la zarza espinosa se empezó a cubrir de brotes pequeños en color verde junto con varias hojas pequeñas, los brotes empezaron a moverse y a abrirse dejando ver una pequeña rosa naranja que parecía moverse a voluntad. Toda la zarza se cubrió de esas pequeñas flores, el camino que ella había formado había quedado custodiado de un rosal naranja intenso.


	22. Ellos 2 de 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Tampoco me pertenece "Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia" esos le pertenecen a… (No lo sé, si alguien sabe, díganme :P). Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic:<strong> Ellos…

**Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Yuzu y Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia** / Muerte

**Capítulo 2 de 2**

* * *

><p>La casa de los Kurosaki estaba llena de amigos de la familia, en el espacio en donde estaba la sala se hallaba un féretro negro custodiado por coronas de flores blancas y varias velas, dentro de éste descansaba el cuerpo inerte del pelinaranja, tenía los ojos cerrados dando la impresión de que estaba dormido. Kon estaba echado a los pies del féretro con la cabeza entre las patas mientras hacia un sonido lastimero, las gemelas estaban aún en un estado de shock por lo sucedido, ninguna había llorado o hablado desde que encontraron el cadáver de su hermano, Isshin se encontraba ausente, acariciaba con vehemencia una foto familiar mientras repetía en algo parecido a un susurro <em>– lo siento Masaki –<em> los amigos del pelinaranja estaban reunidos en un grupo, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki y Orihime, ni Renji ni Rukia se encontraban ahí, incluso los irritantes de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban ahí en completo silencio, rindiéndole una despedida al que ellos consideraban una persona digna de enfrentar. Si Ichigo supiera la razón de que Renji no estuviera en su funeral se habría levantado de su lecho y lo iría a buscar pero todo había sido tan rápido, tan rápido como haberse quedado dormido.

El día anterior él había invitado a Rukia al cine, se había sentado en su cama a tocar un rato la guitarra y después se quedó dormido, había muerto mientras dormía, Kon había intentado despertarlo al verlo moverse de manera extraña pero el pelinaranja no reaccionaba, después se quedó quieto y un pequeño hilo de sangre le empezó a escurrir de los oídos. En cuanto las gemelas regresaron a la casa después de sus actividades extraescolares fueron llevadas por Kon al cuarto del pelinaranja, éste seguía sentado en su cama con la guitarra en las manos pero la sangre que salía de sus oídos goteaba sobre el instrumento y lo teñía de rojo. El grito de parte de Yuzu hizo que Karin saliera del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba, sacó a su hermana del cuarto y la llevó a la clínica en busca de su atolondrado padre, lo último que dijo Karin fue _– Ichi-nii –_ y después ya no volvió a hablar al igual que Yuzu. Isshin se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo mientras se apretaba el corazón para no lanzarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su primogénito.

Renji no estaba en el funeral de su mejor amigo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que su mejor amigo había muerto, él se encontraba en la mansión Kuchiki ayudando con la búsqueda de Rukia. El mismo día que Ichigo murió, Rukia desapareció. Las cámaras de seguridad de la casa mostraban a Rukia sentada en su jardín mientras leía un libro, después de un rato de inmovilidad por parte de la pelinegra se le veía levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia los matorrales que separaban el jardín de su casa del bosque que colindaba con ellos, meterse en éstos y desaparecer del rango de visión del lente. En cuanto los que trabajaban ahí notaron la ausencia de la menor empezaron a buscarla pero no la encontraban, el hermano de Rukia había llamado a Renji para que lo ayudara a buscarla, él había sido su amigo desde la infancia y sabría dónde podría estar ella; hasta ese día no habían podido encontrarla.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien Orihime? – preguntó Tatsuki al dejarla en su departamento después del funeral de Ichigo, la pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza y Tatsuki se fue de ahí sin estar completamente segura del estado de animo de su amiga, sabía que la muerte de Ichigo le había afectado más de lo que ella demostraba, se habría quedado con ella si su madre no la hubiese llamado momentos antes. Le preocupaba su pelinaranja amiga.

Orihime se acostó en su cama después de rezarle una plegaria a su hermano y colocar una foto de Ichigo en el pequeño altar que tenía en su casa, había apagado todas las luces de su casa y ésta solo era alumbrada por la vela recién puesta en el altar, entre las sombras que se proyectaban en el departamento, Orihime se puso a llorar como solo se llora cuando uno se encuentra en total soledad, sus lágrimas mojaban la almohada y sus gritos de dolor eran ahogados por ésta misma; había estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria, pero ella era demasiado buena, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él porque él tenía novia y aun así se hizo amiga de ellos, Tatsuki le decía que era una masoquista pero ella decía que le agradaba estar con ellos.

_- Orihime –_ escuchó que una voz conocida le llamaba, se levantó de golpe de la cama por aquella voz – _Orihime_ – volvió a escuchar y en su mente resonaba la frase "estas quedando loca" – _Orihime_ – resonó por tercera vez esa voz y ella se limpió las lágrimas, salió de su habitación buscando el lugar donde provenía esa voz, seguía repitiendo su nombre y ella la seguía movida por la curiosidad y por la esperanza de que ese funeral hubiese sido una pesadilla. De forma descuidada salió de su casa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo se dejaba guiar por la voz de Ichigo que la estaba llamando. Mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad empezó a ver que pequeños pétalos de colores se encontraban tirados por el piso y le pareció extraño, supuso que alguien había pasado cargando algún arreglo floral por ahí.

- Orihime – escuchó que la llamaba el pelinaranja y ella levantó la vista hacia donde había escuchado su nombre.

- Kurosaki-kun – susurró con sorpresa al verlo parado frente a ella, tenía una enorme sonrisa y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

- Ven conmigo Orihime – le pidió – te estaba esperando.

- ¿Es un sueño? – preguntó confundida haciendo que el pelinaranja la mirara con una expresión divertida.

- Siempre tan imaginativa – le respondió mientras empezaba a caminar con ella de la mano.

Orihime no sabía dónde estaba, todo era oscuro y solo podía escuchar sus pasos y los de Ichigo resonar en lo que parecía ser concreto y algo parecido a un murmullo ahogado, como cuando la tela roza con algo suave, la mano de Ichigo era cálida y eso la hacía sonrojar, nunca se había imaginado que él la tomaría de la mano y menos cuando él tenía novia - ¿Y Rukia? – preguntó momentos después de recordar ese detalle.

- ¿Rukia? – Preguntó confuso – No lo sé, no hemos hablado desde que terminamos – respondió restándole importancia.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Sí, ella se va a ir al extranjero a estudiar y decidimos terminar.

Orihime se sentía extraña, debía de sentir pena porque ellos habían terminado pero no era así, se sentía feliz, tanto que apretó la mano del pelinaranja y este afianzó más el agarre dándole una sonrisa de felicidad. Siguieron caminando entre las penumbras, solo se escuchaban los pasos de ellos y ese extraño murmullo por todo el lugar. Llegaron a un enorme castillo rodeado por incontables arbustos con flores de colores, la siguió guiando por el jardín y entraron por unas enormes puertas dobles, caminaron por enormes pasillos y subieron escaleras, todo el que veía a Orihime le hacía una reverencia haciendo que ella se sintiera extraña por eso. La llevó a un enorme cuarto que tenía un enorme retrato de ella colgado en la pared.

- Bienvenida a casa – le sonrió antes de darle un beso que ella recibió con sorpresa – Duerme – Salió de la habitación y Orihime se acostó en la cama.

Orihime se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de ese castillo, llevaba varios días ahí y parecía no importarle nada, estaba con Ichigo y eso era lo único relevante en el lugar. Se había acostumbrado a que todo el que la viera le rindiera una reverencia que ella recibía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas – te ves hermosa – le decía Ichigo cada vez que la veía sonrojada y le tomaba del mentón para levantarle el rostro a su altura – eres simplemente hermosa – y le robaba otro beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

Una tarde llegó un hombre pelicastaño con lentes acompañado de un muchacho pelinegro, Orihime trataba de recordar de donde los había visto antes pero no podía, sabía que al pelinegro lo conocía pero no podía recordar su nombre. El hombre pelicastaño se acercó a ella y se inclinó con educación – su majestad – había hablado con una voz aterciopelada haciendo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara por el título dicho, ella no sabía porque estaba ahí – mi hijo Ulquiorra ha venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio – y eso simplemente hizo que ella se sorprendiera más, quería decir que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien, que esperaba que ese alguien se le declarase pronto pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una afirmación a la oración que el hombre había dicho.

- Me complacería entregar mi mano a tan apuesto joven – la voz era suya pero las palabras no, como si alguien más hubiese hablado por ella y tomado esa decisión.

- Entonces, si usted está de acuerdo, en un mes se realizará la boda.

- Por supuesto – y de nuevo, parecía que alguien más hablara por ella.

Los visitantes se quedaron en el enorme castillo por petición de un hombre rubio que siempre estaba acompañado de un gato, diciendo que como era el prometido de ella era necesario que viviesen juntos para adaptarse el convivio después de su matrimonio, Orihime se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra "matrimonio" y por primera vez, Ichigo no le hizo el cumplido de siempre, ni se le acercó ni le acarició, solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y tan gélida que sentía que su corazón se podría congelar si él la volvía a ver de esa manera. Esa noche intentó acercarse a él para explicarle que no había sido ella la que había dicho esas palabras pero el hombre rubio con el gato le dijo que Ichigo había salido del castillo; Orihime se sintió devastada por eso. El trato con su futuro marido era tan o más frio que la mirada que le dio Ichigo esa vez, había una diferencia abismal entre el cariño y la calidez de Ichigo y la frialdad y seriedad de Ulquiorra, eran como los polos opuestos en todo, incluso había ocasiones que sentía que el pelinegro prefería estar alejado de ella.

- Tienes derecho a ser egoísta, pequeña princesa – esa frase desconcertó a Orihime, había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo había abandonado el castillo y ella se encontraba admirando las flores del castillo.

- ¿A qué se refiere Aizen-sama? – preguntó con educación al hombre que se había parado junto a ella.

- A que todo sebe ser lo que tú quieres y no lo que los demás quieran – Orihime se le quedó viendo con duda y el hombre señaló un matorral de flores blancas – ¿te gustan las flores blancas? – preguntó con curiosidad y Orihime solo asintió - ¿segura? – volvió a preguntar y Orihime se le quedó viendo a las flores, un sentimiento de dolor se instaló en su pecho y por impulso se llevó las manos a éste, no recordaba la razón de que el blanco le doliera.

- No me gustan – susurró con un hilo de voz – me lastiman – volvió a hablar con inocencia.

- entonces ¿Por qué permitió que las plantaran? – Orihime no supo que responder, esas flores habían sido plantadas en esa mañana - ¿Por qué deja que otros decidan por usted? – Le tomó la mano – usted es una princesa, usted debe decir que flores quiere en su jardín – le soltó la mano y se fue de ahí. Orihime mandó a quitar las flores blancas y mandó a colocar flores rojas por todo el lugar.

Ichigo regresó esa tarde, le hizo una reverencia a Orihime y se retiró a sus aposentos, ni sonrisas, ni caricias ni nada, solo una mirada gélida que se posó en ella y en pelinegro que le hacía compañía en ese momento. La noche era fría y las palabras del castaño seguían en la cabeza de Orihime, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto del pelinaranja, por esa noche, seria egoísta.

- Te quiero a ti – le susurró entre besos al pelinaranja que la tomaba esa noche. Se había metido al cuarto de Ichigo y se había colado en su cama mientras él dormía, primero eran besos pequeños y tiernos, con cariño, esos lo despertaron y apartó con violencia a la pelinaranja, ella ignoró el dolor en sus brazos por el fuerte agarre del pelinaranja para alejarla y se desvistió ante la mirada fría de él, de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre él e hizo que con una de sus manos tomara uno de sus pechos, Ichigo no resistió y la tumbó en la cama devorando cada parte de ella, haciéndola gemir y gritar ante cada envestida que le daba, haciéndola arañarle la espalda y morderle los hombros mientras le enredaba las piernas – no lo quiero a él – volvió a hablar mientras el sudor perlaba los cuerpos de ambos y sus rostros de distorsionaban por el placer de esa noche.

- Sí – fue lo único que respondió antes de dejarse arrastrar por lo que corría en sus venas.

Cuando terminaron aquél acto carnal, Orihime se regresó a su habitación e Ichigo escondió las sabanas que delataban el hecho con la enorme rosa roja que se había llevado la inocencia de la princesa. Entre las sombras, la sonrisa del pelinaranja se ensanchaba con placer y lujuria, sus ojos parecían brillar con malicia ante lo que acababa de hacer y se relamió los labios ante el hecho de que sabía que ese hecho se repetiría todas las noches. Él se aseguraría de que así fuera, solo tenía que deshacerse del pelinegro y lo haría, una sola palabra de ella y lo haría sin miramientos.

- En dos días es la boda – le dijo Orihime a Ichigo mientras descansaban envueltos en las sabanas, el pelinaranja asintió y le besó con lujuria, Orihime apartó al pelinaranja y se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata de dormir y se dirigió a la puerta, Ichigo seguía en su cama, esperando a que ella hablara de nuevo – quiero que lo mates – fue la oración que hizo que el pelinaranja sonriera de la misma manera que la noche que la había hecho su mujer – deshazte de él para que podamos estar juntos, estoy embarazada – y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Ichigo entró al castillo cargando un enorme ramo de rosas naranjas que le entregó a Orihime junto con una mirada cómplice que daba a entender que el trabajo estaba hecho.

La boda se realizó después del funeral de Ulquiorra, la corona que le pusieron a Orihime fue hecha con esas mismas rosas naranjas que le había llevado Ichigo después de matar a Ulquiorra, no se la quitaba a no ser qué fuera para dormir, no había notado que una de esas rosas aún conservaba una espina que se incrustaba en su piel y sorbía lentamente su sangre mientras inundaba su mente con odios que no eran suyos y egoísmo. Perdió al hijo que esperaba de Ichigo y la única afectada había sido ella, el pelinaranja solo vio el hecho como algo que no merecía más importancia que el desayuno del día siguiente y eso, junto con la corona de rosas inmortales que siempre llevaba en la cabeza, terminó de trastornarla, no volvió a quedar embarazada y a Ichigo parecía importarle poco menos que la cena de ese día, él solo esperaba que llegara la noche para tomarla nuevamente entre las sabanas de seda blanca que siempre terminaban teñidas de sangre, de él o de ella.

- Rukia regresa mañana, la invité a quedarse con nosotros – fue la frase que hizo que Orihime se levantara de la cama y mirara con odio al pelinaranja, algo en su cabeza le decía que ella no sería buena para su amada vida matrimonial.

- ¡ORIHIME! – fue el grito que hizo que la pelinaranja se sobresaltara de la cama en la que se encontraba, Tatsuki la había pasado a buscar pero como no abría la puerta decidió usar la llave oculta en la maceta que siempre tenía Orihime por alguna emergencia.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó con un tono de voz autoritario - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

- Orihime – habló su amiga confundida – apresúrate, tenemos que ir a la escuela – y algo en la cabeza de Orihime hizo clic y se vistió con esa ropa que le parecía vulgar y corriente, no había visto a Ichigo a su lado y eso la había puesto de malas, tampoco sabía en qué momento había terminado en esa habitación tan repulsiva ni quien era la mujer que la trataban con familiaridad. Decidió ver qué clase de broma era esa, solo esperaba que Ichigo no se la hubiese jugado para deshacerse de ella por todo el día y así poder estar con Rukia.

La guió hasta un edificio casi tan grande como el castillo en donde ella vivía y la llevo a un salón con varias personas, logró escuchar algo de que Rukia no había aparecido y al principio sonrió con malicia al pensar que se había perdido esa mujer que podría quitarle a Ichigo, pero al no notar al pelinaranja en el lugar se puso tensa.

- Tú – señaló a Tatsuki con arrogancia haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por la actitud de su mejor amiga – ¿en dónde está mi esposo? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo? – no había entendido eso o creía que sus oídos la estaban engañando.

- Lo que escuchaste plebeya, ¿en dónde está Ichigo? – El tono, la forma despectiva en la que se había referido a su mejor amiga y la subsiguiente pregunta, hicieron que todos se le quedaran viendo de forma extraña - ¿Me vas a responder? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

- Orihime – se le acercó con cuidado Tatsuki, en su mente lo más probable era que ella se hubiese encerrado en una fantasía para lidiar con la perdida de Ichigo, la nombrada le dedicó una mirada gélida.

- Kurosaki Ichigo murió y fue enterrado ayer, por si no lo recuerdas mujer – la voz de Ulquiorra hizo que Orihime abriera los ojos con sorpresa y pánico.

- ¡imposible, él te mató a ti, yo le pedí que te matara, no puedes estar vivo! – y después de eso se desmayó. Abrió los ojos dos días después en un hospital de la zona, junto a ella descansaba Rukia en otra cama, Orihime la miró con odio, encontraría la manera de deshacerse de ella, después de encontrar a Ichigo y recordarle a quien pertenecía él.

Karin y Yuzu se encontraban en el cementerio, estaban visitando la tumba de su hermano, había pasado un mes y ellas seguían sin hablar, habían dejado de ir a la escuela por esa misma razón e Isshin se sentía impotente al tratarse de ellas. Se habían enterado de que Rukia había aparecido al día siguiente de que enterraron a su hermano y que Orihime había sido internada en un psiquiátrico gracias a la ayuda de Uryuu y Tatsuki, la pelinaranja había atacado a Rukia afirmando que era la amante de Ichigo y que quería alejarlo de ella, afirmaba que Ichigo se había casado con ella y que habían tenido un hijo, que ella había mandado a matar a Ulquiorra y que Ichigo había hecho el trabajo, para todos era claro que Orihime había perdido la razón debido a la muerte de Ichigo. Unos pasos distrajeron a las gemelas de su plática silenciosa con su hermano y su mamá, voltearon la vista hacia el sonido y se encontraron con una afligida Rukia que se acercaba cargando un ramo de rosas anaranjadas en los brazos, les dedicó una mirada de pena y las depositó en las tumbas, hizo una plegaria y se quedó ahí, con las gemelas, en una plática silenciosa con el pelinaranja durante un largo tiempo. Desde que se había enterado de la muerte de Ichigo iba todos los días al cementerio y le llevaba rosas naranjas, ninguna de las tres decía palabra alguna, Rukia sabía que las hermanas de Ichigo habían dejado de hablar desde la muerte de él y ella no sabía que decir para que ellas hablaran.

- ¿Dónde consigues esas rosas naranjas Rukia-chan? – preguntó Yuzu haciendo que tanto Karin como Rukia se le quedaran viendo porque había vuelto a hablar.

- En un claro que hay en el bosque – habló con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿En dónde estuviste perdida? – preguntó Karin sin notarlo y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, no había tenido la necesidad de hablar en mucho tiempo.

- Sí – asintió – Renji me llevó al lugar en donde me encontraron y pasamos por un claro donde crecían estas flores – las señaló – todos los días, antes de venir, paso al claro y corto unas para Ichigo.

- ¿Nos podrías llevar? – pidió con inocencia Yuzu y Rukia aceptó con una sonrisa.

Las guió por la ciudad hasta llegar al bosque en donde ella se había perdido, antes de entrar a éste les señaló su casa y les dijo que ese bosque colindaba con su casa, por eso ella pasaba por las flores antes de ir a ver a Ichigo. Entraron las tres al bosque, Rukia guiaba el camino, sus pasos hacían crujir las hojas secas mientras avanzaban, pequeños puntos de luz solar pasaban entre el follaje de los árboles que se mecían al viento, después de un momento de caminar llegaron al claro del que les había hablado la pelinegra, las gemelas se adelantaron hasta las flores que crecían sobre algo que parecía ser una zarza espinosa, Rukia se había quedado parada al borde del claro, observando a las gemelas sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Con que cortas las flores Rukia-chan? – preguntó Yuzu sin despegar la vista de las flores al igual que su gemela, estaban tocando los pétalos.

- Con algo que encontré en el lugar donde me encontraron – habló con dulzura mientras se agachaba a recoger algo que tenía oculto entre las hojas secas de los árboles, tomó la espada que alguna vez había sido blanca y que en esos momentos estaba teñida de rojo y se acercó con naturalidad a las gemelas mientras una sonrisa perversa se adueñaba de sus labios y en su mente resonaban las palabras _"Mátalas y reúnelas con su hermano, úsame y hazles un favor, se valiente"_.


	23. Raven

**¡H**ola! regrese o eso creo. ¿Alguien me extraño? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Está bien, me lo merezco por no actualizar en mucho tiempo.

Les paso a dejar una peticion, espero que sea del agrado del que la pidio. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Raven…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Kuukaku** / Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que los cuervos son...<em>

- Kurosaki Ichigo, su custodia será tomada por la señorita Shiba Kuukaku – soltó el hombre mayor al otro lado de su escritorio, la expresión neutra del pelinaranja no dejaba ver si había entendido o no lo que se le había dicho – Kurosaki Ichigo – volvió a hablar en un tono serio haciendo que el menor levantara sus ojos que contemplaban el vacío delante de él.

- Si, ella vendrá por mí – su tono de vos era monótono, sin emociones. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina en donde se encontraba, caminó por los pasillos del edificio de gobierno en donde había pasado las últimas dos semanas de su vida, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto espacial de la nada y las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azules desteñidos por el uso constante.

Cruzó el patio de recreo en donde estaban los demás menores, que como él, no tenían algún familiar con quien ir o que la policía había decidió que sus padres eran demasiado peligrosos para cuidarlos, avanzó por un pasillo con las paredes desteñidas por el tiempo y se metió en un cuartucho que de 2x4metros que le habían instalado solo para él en cuanto llegó. El cuarto tenía un viejo catre desgastado por el uso constante de los inquilinos, una cajonera en donde colocaba las únicas pertenencias que tenía y que había defendido a puño limpio de aquellos que habían intentado arrebatárselas y una ventana por donde no llegaban a entrar los rayos del sol.

Se sentó en el catre que protestó con un sonido metálico ante el peso del adolescente, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante deteniéndose la cara con las manos en un gesto de completa desolación. Lagrimas silenciosas hicieron presencia en su rostro y fue en ese momento en que se dejó ir de un costado terminando totalmente recostado en su catre que volvió a protestar ante el movimiento hecho por el pelinaranja. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado en ese lugar, también del tiempo que llevaba ahí, él recordaba que eran dos semanas pero no podía asegurar nada.

No se dio cuenta en que momento de su llanto silencioso se había quedado dormido pero agradeció que el cuervo, que se paraba todos los días en su ventana, lo hubiese despertado con su característico graznido, se talló los ojos y se volvió a sentar en el catre intentando recordar que era lo que había soñado pero no podía recordar, solo tenía la sensación de miedo recorriéndole las venas.

Extendió un brazo en dirección al ave negra que estaba parada en la ventana contemplándolo con sus ojos rojos y ésta inmediatamente voló hasta posarse sobre el brazo extendido quedándose erguido y quieto, como si lo hubiese entrenado, el pelinaranja acarició el plumaje negro del ave que reaccionó como si estuviera acostumbrado a que se le hiciera eso.

No recordaba la primera vez que vio a ese cuervo, supuso que fue cuando lo acababan de llevar a ese lugar, cosa que tampoco recordaba, al principio, por decirle de alguna manera, le asustaba el ave y la intentaba espantar pero el ave no se iba, incluso parecía que se acercaba más hasta que, una tarde el pelinaranja extendió el brazo y el ave se posó en éste, desde entonces esa ave se volvió su compañía en ese desolado lugar. – En la tarde me voy de aquí – le habló al cuervo y este solo lo miraba con sus extraños ojos, como entendiendo lo que le decía – gracias – y extendió la mano nuevamente para que se parara en la ventana por donde entraba.

El ave se quedó en el marco de la ventana viendo como el pelinaranja sacaba sus cosas de la cajonera para meterlas en la pequeña maleta que le había conseguido el director del lugar; Ichigo contempló durante un momento la ropa que tenía en la cama y a la maleta, no las empacó. Nada de eso era suyo, eran cosas que le habían dado en ese lugar, cosas que otras personas donaban para caridad. Tomó la maleta y la cerró, la ropa la regresó a la cajonera y lo único que se llevó con él fue con lo que había llegado al lugar: un reloj de pulsera que parecía ser de oro por lo pesado y que tenía grabado la palabra "Mugetsu" en la parte de atrás, un relicario vacío y su cartera, también vacía, no sabía por qué la conservaba, solo sabía que no la dejaría ahí.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a andar por el pasillo que lo había llevado a su habitación horas antes, en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, jamás se le había antojado tan largo ni tan pesado ni tan incierto como esa tarde. Trataba de recordar cómo era la persona que lo iría a buscar, el director le había dicho que era su prima y el nombre le sonaba, quería creer que la recordaría en el transcurso de su cuartucho a la dirección pero se engañaba, su cerebro se negaba a soltar esa información, ni esa ni ninguna otra y una sensación de escalofrío tan extraña y tan familiar a la vez le recorrió la columna justo en el momento en que se paró en la puerta de la oficina del director del lugar.

Entró a la oficina del director después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad desde que había salido de su cuarto, dentro de esta encontró al hombre y a una joven pelinegra que usaba jeans, tenis y una blusa roja informal. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron tanto como su expresión facial se lo permitía al ver al joven pelinaranja parado en la puerta – Kurosaki Ichigo, ella es Shiba Kuukaku, ella será tu tutora hasta que cumplas 21 años – el aludido asintió y se presentó ante la pelinegra que ya había superado su lapsus de asombro y parecía haber recuperado la compostura expresiva pero no pudo pasar desapercibido el tono ausente del pelinaranja.

Después de un rato de platica entre los tres, que era más una plática del director con la pelinegra, salieron del lugar cuando la luz del sol daba directamente a la entrada de la oficina y proyectaba las sombras de los que salían en un pared, al hombre, por un brevísimo momento, le pareció ver que la sombra de Ichigo se despedía de él con una sonrisa burlona.

**-n-**

La casa de la pelinegra no era más que un sencillo departamento de una planta, con una cocina, una sala comedor, dos cuartos y un baño. Lo guió por un pequeño pasillo y le señaló una de las dos puertas que se encontraban una frente a otra – esta será tu habitación – señaló la puerta de la izquierda para después girar la perilla y abrirla para mostrarle el lugar. Era un cuarto sencillo, más grande que el cuartucho donde había dormido y con una cama en toda conformidad, tenía una ventana de dos puertas y un ropero hecho a medida con concreto y madera, supuso que era el estándar de todos los departamentos de ese edificio. – todo lo que necesites lo iremos a buscar mañana.

- Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela – el pelinaranja se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero en todo el camino recordó que no había ido a la escuela como solían hacerlo todos en la casa de gobierno, incluso los más problemáticos se levantaban a tiempo para ir a la escuela, todos menos él; el director le había dicho que él no iría a la escuela hasta que su tutor arreglara ese asunto.

- No irás a la escuela – la seriedad e incomodidad eran notables en la voz de la pelinegra, Ichigo dejó de contemplar el cuarto y fijó su mirada miel en la pelinegra, tenía un gesto de duda que curvaba su frente y la pelinegra se volvió a sorprender ante el adolescente que tenía frente a ella – el semestre está por terminar, no tiene caso que vayas a la escuela, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

- No lo quiero suspender.

- No lo vas a suspender, hable con el director y me aseguró que te pondrá un examen complementario para que pudieras aprobar el semestre – se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, sentía el aire pesado y tenía que abandonar ese lugar, la presencia del pelinaranja la intimidaba de una extraña manera y cada movimiento o gesto que él hacia lo sorprendía cada vez más, era como una burla macabra del destino.

- ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta detuvo el avance de la pelinegra que se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a darle la cara.

- Porque es la manera más fácil de que no vayas a…

- ¿Por qué me recogiste? ¿Por qué no recuerdo el accidente?

Esas preguntas tensaron a la pelinegra, las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta y, por un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos – hoy no – logró articular – mañana te responderé las preguntas que quieras – y salió de la habitación intentando serenarse, no tenía idea de cómo abordar ese tema con él ¿Qué le diría? Y lo peor ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él?

**-n-**

_La oscuridad estaba en todos lados, no podía ver más que la oscuridad que le oprimía en ese momento el pecho y que parecía que le explotaría por la presión, la desesperación marcaba cada centímetro de su piel y el miedo le corría líquido por las venas; no sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar y en esos momentos no le interesaba saberlo, lo único que le interesaba era salir de ahí. Empezó a correr hacia adelante, esa oscuridad no podía ser infinita, algo le decía que tenía que correr si no quería morir pero parecía que no avanzaba, como si corriera sobre su mismo lugar, aun así no dejó de correr. Después de un rato que se le antojaba eterno logró divisar una luz amarilla y enfocó su camino hacia esa extraña luz, mientras más se acercaba más calor sentía, cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó que era un enorme fuego que parecía consumir los escombros de algo, el lugar estaba tan caliente que sentía que la piel se le fundiría en cualquier momento, empezó a avanzar hacia atrás, alejándose de ese fuego, cuando escuchó el graznido de un cuervo sobre su cabeza, se detuvo y vio al cuervo sobrevolar el fuego y pararse en el hombro de una figura negra que emergía del fuego, no sabía quién era pero pudo reconocer que era lo que cargaba en las manos._

- Ichigo, cálmate, respira, solo ha sido una pesadilla – eran las palabras que repetía la pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho como su fuera un niño pequeño e intentaba controlar el llanto desmedido del pelinaranja.

Kuukaku estaba en su habitación, no podía dormir por estar pensando en cómo le diría las cosas al pelinaranja cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes del cuarto de él, inmediatamente se levantó e irrumpió en la habitación del menor, lo encontró gritando y moviéndose desesperadamente, como si quisiera huir de un lugar, se acercó a él y lo intentó sujetar pero era demasiado fuerte, le empezó a gritar para que despertara mientras lo agitaba y evadía las manos del pelinaranja que se movían como si quisieran quitarse a alguien de encima. Logró despertarlo y en cuanto los ojos de Ichigo estuvieron completamente abiertos pudo notar el pánico fluyendo tras sus ojos como si fuera su propia sangre, fue en ese momento que lo abrazó contra su pecho y el pelinaranja se soltó a llorar.

- ¿Qué soñaste? – le preguntó cuándo había dejado de llorar pero sin soltarlo del abrazo.

- No lo recuerdo – contestó apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

- No temas, yo estaré aquí para ti, estoy contigo – le prometió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza infundiéndole valor, el pelinaranja se relajó y la calidez del abrazo lo rindió de nuevo al sueño. Kuukaku lo dejó en su cama nuevamente y se fue de ahí, entró al abaño y se revisó la muñeca que no había dejado de dolerle – eres demasiado fuerte – soltó con desanimo, salió del lugar y se metió en su habitación.

El graznido del cuervo despertó a Ichigo, estaba sobresaltado y temeroso, como si luchara por mantener la cordura, enfocó sus ojos hacia donde había provenido ese sonido y se encontró con el cuervo negro parado en su ventana – hola – saludó con sorpresa y extendió la mano para que se posara sobre esta – ¿me seguiste? – preguntó extrañado mientras acariciaba las plumas del ave.

- _Kaien_ – graznó el cuervo dejando sorprendido al pelinaranja que movió el brazo tan rápido que el cuervo remontó el vuelo y se perdió por la ventana. Al pelinaranja no le dio tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado en esos momentos porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su prima.

- Vamos, es hora de desayunar.

**-n-**

Kuukaku estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala leyendo un libro cuando sintió correr un escalofrío por su espalda que la dejó inquieta, un sonido proveniente de la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo hizo que levantara la vista solo para encontrarse con el adolescente parado frente a ella, el cabello naranja le caía sobre los ojos e impedía ver sus ojos pero la pelinegra logró ver una sonrisa que le heló la sangre – no es verdad – susurró con pánico sin apartar la vista del pelinaranja. Ichigo empezó a avanzar con pasos lentos como el de una pantera que se acercaba a su presa, la pelinegra solo se removía en su lugar mientras que se tensaba con cada paso que acortaba la distancia entre ellos – Ichigo – lo llamo - ¿Qué haces, Ichigo?

- ¿Ichigo? – Se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre, estaba a dos pasos de llegar a la pelinegra – yo no sé quién es Ichigo – levantó la vista dejando ver sus ojos miel con un extraño brillo en ellos y con una sonrisa tan conocida para ella que eso tenía que ser una broma.

- Kaien – susurró al momento, aterrorizada al comprobar que era cierto lo que le dijo el director de la casa de gobierno.

- Bien – se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón - ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó antes de besar a una congelada Kuukaku que solo lo miraba con terror, segundos después cayó inconsciente el cuerpo del pelinaranja al piso. Se levantó con lentitud y lo llevó como pudo a su habitación, lo depositó en la cama y se le quedó viendo dormir durante un instante, escuchó el batir de unas alas y vio al cuervo entrar por la ventana y posarse sobre la cabecera de la cama. Kuukaku extendió la mano y silbó, el cuervo remontó el vuelo y se paró en el brazo extendido de la pelinegra que lo contemplaba con paciencia.

**-n-**

- ¿Recuerdas el accidente? – le preguntó esa mañana Kuukaku mientras tomaban el desayuno, después de lo que acababa de presenciar la noche anterior supo que tenía que decírselo, no podía dejarlo vagar por el mundo sin que él supiera ese detalle y porque tenían que encontrar la manera de librarlo de esa sombra que se había cernido sobre su cabeza - ¿Sabes por qué estabas en la casa de gobierno? ¿Sabes por qué no vas a la escuela? – El pelinaranja solo negaba con la cabeza dejando de lado las tostadas francesas y centrándose en su prima. No recordaba nada y necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado. – Porque eres un peligro para todos – esa revelación hizo que Ichigo la mirara como si le acabaran de decir que la cosa más estúpida del mundo – ¿Sabes quién es Kaien? – El pelinaranja volvió a negar pero logró ver algo extraño en sus ojos – Kaien era mi hermano, mi hermano mayor.

En ese momento Ichigo recordó lo que había graznado el cuervo el día anterior – Kaien – lo pronunció como un susurró enfocando sus ojos en su prima - ¿y qué tengo que ver con él? – no entendía la razón de que le dijera que era un peligro, no conocía a Kaien o no lo recordaba, así como no recordaba nada.

- Por el principio – se talló los ojos con cansancio, llevaba toda la noche pensando en eso – mi padre fundó un periódico de la ciudad cuando era joven, tu padre era muy pequeño cuando eso pasó, mi padre tenía 25 años y el tuyo 10, para ese tiempo mi padre se casó con la mamá de Kaien y nació él. Luego mi padre conoció a mi madre y nací yo, para ese tiempo Kaien ya tenía 10 años y su madre había muerto de una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir. Por ese tiempo nuestros padres se pelearon y tu padre se fue de la casa, conoció a tu madre y después naciste tú… - mientras escuchaba la historia se puso a pensar en su familia, trató de recordar a su madre y solo una risa cálida le llegó a los oídos, intentó recordar a su padre y algo se le abolló en el corazón, no recordaba si tenía hermanas pero un vago recuerdo de un "Ichi-nii" le llegó y sintió una tristeza lejana – Kaien iba a heredar todo lo de mi padre cuando éste muriera, apenas se enteró de que mi padre ya había arreglado los papeles para su sucesor, mi padre murió de forma extraña. La mañana en que se iba a leer el testamento de mi padre, tu padre también estaba ahí, por esas fechas tú ya tenías como 5 años más o menos, Kaien 25 y yo 15; cuando leyeron los términos del testamente Kaien montó en cólera, él no había heredado el periódico, lo habías heredado tú y como eras menor, tu padre era el que se iba a encargar de todo hasta que tu cumplieras la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó extrañado por algo que supuso debía de haber olvidado también.

- Fue una forma de pedirle perdón a tu papá, habían discutido por una niñería y eso los había mantenido alejados todos esos años, además, Kaien era muy ambicioso y mi padre tenía la sospecha de que lo mataría solo para quedarse con el periódico. Creo que en eso no se equivocó. Dijeron que se había suicidado pero yo no creo eso, tenía muchos proyectos que quería realizar.

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Por qué no recuerdo que les paso a mis padres? ¿Qué fue ese accidente del que hablan desde que tengo memoria? – preguntó intrigado.

- Hace dos años Kaien desapareció, tomó sus cosas y se fue de la casa, yo vendí todo y me mudé aquí, cuando él regresó ya no era el mismo y regresó con el cuervo negro que siempre te visita – eso ultimo sorprendió al pelinaranja, él no le había mencionado al ave que lo visitaba – varios días después de que regresó simplemente murió, sin explicación aparente pero el cuervo no se fue, se quedó aquí, en la casa hasta hace dos meses que desapareció. El día en que tu familia murió.

Lo último no sorprendió al pelinaranja, extrañamente había deducido que no tenía familia el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de gobierno junto con los otros huérfanos - ¿Cómo murieron? – preguntó en un tono neutro, no los recordaba y no sabía que sentir por esa noticia, no sabía si los había amado o si solo pasaba el tiempo en su cabeza, no recordaba nada, sus primero recuerdos se remontan a su estancia en ese cuartucho.

- Fue un incendio, todo fue consumido por un fuego que aún no se explican cómo inició, pero los reportes indican que ellos ya estaban muertos antes del incendio y toda la evidencia de la persona que los mató se destruyó con el fuego. Los bomberos llegaron a tiempo para apagar el fuego y rescatarte, te encontraron ocultó en una de las habitaciones bañado en tu sangre y con varias heridas en el cuerpo, estabas temblando y movías los ojos de manera rápida, como si te hubiesen perseguido y te escondieras de tu agresor. Te dieron los primeros auxilios cuando lograron sacarte del cuarto, te pusiste agresivo y les lanzabas cosas a los bomberos, tuvieron que usar la fuerza para logar calmarte.

- Eso fue hace dos meses pero tampoco recuerdo nada – miró el plato con el desayuno frio.

- Te llevaron al hospital y cuando te repusiste de las lesiones te interrogaron pero lo único que repetías era "él viene por mí", no había nada que hacer, lo que fuese que habías visto se quedó en tu cabeza, te transfirieron a la casa de gobierno a petición mía, tenía que arreglar todo antes de traerte acá. Te aislaron de todos los demás por las pesadillas que tenías, siempre te levantabas gritando y atacabas a los que se te acercaban. Los doctores dijeron que lo que fuese que habías vivido fue tan traumático que tu cerebro bloqueó todo lo relacionado con eso, por eso no recordabas a tu familia ni nada relacionado, pero no podían explicar porque no recordabas tu pasado ni porque olvidaste varias cosas después.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kaien en todo esto?

- Varias ocasiones, durante tu estancia en la casa de gobierno dijiste que tu nombre no era Ichigo, era Kaien y todas esas veces te comportabas diferente. Anoche te levantaste de la cama y te acercaste a mí y dijiste ser Kaien.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso tampoco lo recuerdas – negó con la cabeza – entiende esto – le sujetó las manos – Kaien no es bueno, nunca lo fue – y una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos – no sé qué es lo que hizo en esos dos años y nadie más que tu sabe lo que pasó en ese incendio y…

- Y él está muerto – sentenció mientras se paró de la silla de forma rápida y soltó las manos de su prima que parecían quemarle la piel – no puedo creer que insinúes que él tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y… y… simplemente me niego a creer eso, aceptar que algo como eso es posible seria decir que yo maté a mi familia cuando ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que pasó en realidad.

- Déjame hacer algo, déjame estar segura que mis sospechas son falsas – pidió con una nota de desesperación que Ichigo captó en ese momento – también te ayudaría a ti, podrías recordar todo lo que pasó.

- Está bien.

**-n-**

- ¡Felicidades Kurosaki, bienvenido al _Karakura Time_! – era lo que le repetían al joven que estrechaba las manos de los accionistas del periódico en esos momentos, ese día había tomado posesión de su puesto como presidente y accionista mayoritario del negocio que su tío había fundado.

Su prima, después de hablar con él en ese desayuno, lo llevó con un amigo de la familia, un hombre rubio especializado en hipnosis y cosas sobrenaturales. Ichigo veía todo con recelo, no creía en esas cosas pero lo hizo por la promesa de recuperar sus memorias. Entraron al lugar y una niña los recibió y los llevó con el hombre que parecía estar meditando entre el humo del incienso que tenía prendido frente a él.

- Bienvenidos sean ustedes tres – habló con los ojos cerrados. Esa oración le heló la sangre a Kuukaku y a Ichigo – tomen asiento por favor – pidió mientras abría los ojos y veía a solo dos personas – ya veo cual es el problema, pero me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que pasa.

- Venimos para que hipnotices a mi primo y ver si así puede recuperar algo de la memoria perdida.

- ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó escondiendo su rostro tras un abanico que había tomado de la mesa frente a él – Yo creía que veían por la sombra que abraza al joven – es oración dejó pálidos a los visitantes.

- Entonces, ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Ichigo con miedo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que el alma de mi primo…

- Oh, ¿es tu primo? – Dejó de lado su abanico – sí, hay una fuerza especialmente fuerte sobre ti, si pudieras ver lo que yo veo, entonces verías a alguien encapuchado abrazándote como si su vida dependiera de ello, con la cabeza escondida en tu cuello y los ojos cerrados. – Kuukaku sacó una fotografía de su bolsa y se la tendió al hombre quien la examinó y asintió lentamente – es él, está sujeto a su alma, tenemos que deshacernos de él antes de que consuma su energía y muera.

Ichigo ya no supo que pasó, lo último que vio fue la mirada de pánico de su prima y la mano del rubio pasarle frente a la cara, después cayó inconsciente. Cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba recostado en una cama desconocida y le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, intentó mover las manos y fue que notó que estaba atado a la cama con esposas de cuero en las muñecas, en las piernas y en el torso.

- ¿Quién eres? – escuchó que le preguntaba el rubio, estaba despeinado y tenía sangre escurriéndole por el rostro y la ropa manchada con esta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme!

- ¡Dime quien eres! – le volvió a gritar, aún seguía viendo la sombra que se abrazaba al cuerpo, había abierto los ojos momentos después de que dejara a Ichigo inconsciente y había sido atacado por el menor haciéndole heridas que sangraban profusamente. Entre él y un hombre más habían atado al pelinaranja a la cama para evitar que escapara y pudieran curar las heridas que les había causado.

- Kaien Shiba – escuchó la voz del pelinaranja fría y letal, se había calmado y lo miraba con un aire de superioridad y triunfo.

- ¡Te ordeno que abandones a este cuerpo! – le gritó y empezó a hacer cantos en una extraña lengua mientras el pelinaranja se reía con aire de triunfo.

- Jamás lograras deshacerte de mí – le gritó por sobre los cantos y conjuros que lanzaba el rubio – él es mío – le dijo antes de que el rubio le lanzara una infusión fría al pelinaranja y le dibujara una cruz en la frente con un líquido rojo y viscoso, cosa que hizo que la expresión de triunfo del pelinaranja se convirtiera en una de odio y dolor hasta que volvió a caer inconsciente. Urahara vio como la sombra que lo abrazaba desaparecía y solo quedaba el cuerpo del pelinaranja flácido, escurriendo la sangre del cuervo de Kaien que Kuukaku había llevado y con la cual le habían hecho la cruz.

Después de eso ya no volvió a tener pesadillas y todos sus recuerdos regresaron, incluso los del incendio y causante de la muerte de sus padres y sus hermanas. Fue a rendir su declaración y capturaron al hombre que aseguraba que no recordaba nada, solo a una sombra que se había metido en él y que despertó varios días después tirado bajo un puente. En ese momento Ichigo supo que había sido Kaien el que mató a su familia y lo odio por eso.

- Era demasiado ambicioso – le había dicho su prima cuando salieron de ver al asesino de sus padres.

- Mató a mi familia solo para tener un estúpido periódico, porque yo lo había heredado sin pedirlo – habló con los puños cerrados por la ira – no lo quiero, cuando tome posesión de él te lo daré a ti, es tuyo, no mío.

- Es tuyo – le dijo su prima – consérvalo – y le volvió a abrazar como la noche que había despertado por culpa de la pesadilla que en esos momentos recordaba y entendía, siempre supo la verdad y está todo el tiempo estuvo en sus sueños.

- Entonces, felicidades Ichigo – le dijo su prima en la noche mientras le servía la cena y le despeinaba el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño – ahora eres el dueño del periódico de la familia.

- Por tu culpa – le reprochó – porque tu no lo querías.

- Es mejor así – le dedicó una sonrisa – recuerda que tienes que dormir temprano, dirigir un periódico no es fácil.

**-n-**

La bisagra de la puerta del cuarto de Kuukaku hizo un ligero ruido al momento de ser abierta, el hombre parado en el umbral sonrió mientras un cuervo negro se posó sobre su hombro durante un segundo antes de remontar el vuelo con un suave batir de alas y posarse sobre la cabecera de la cama. El hombre se despojó de la ropa y a paso lento se coló bajó las sabanas de la pelinegra que se despertó al sentir la presencia extraña junto a ella.

- Ichigo… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el pelinaranja le tapara la boca con una mano firme, la sonrisa perversa del pelinaranja solo hacía que recuerdos que creía haber olvidado se agolparan en su mente. Con la otra mano empezó a levantarle la bata de dormir para poder colar sus manos mientras ella forcejeaba para impedirlo.

- No, no, no. Ichigo no – le quitó la mano de la boca dejándola pasmada por esa oración – Kaien – y le besó como solía hacerlo cuando estaba vivo y ella era una niña inocente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer...<strong>


	24. Carmin

**¡H**ola! Les paso a dejar una peticion, espero que sea del agrado del que la pidio. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Carmín…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia** / ?

* * *

><p>Carmín, ese color decoraba su labios, su piel, sus dedos. Carmín era el beso que recibía en ese momento por el hombre que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y le teñía de carmín todo lo blanco en ella.<p>

Blanco era el hueso de la máscara teñida de carmín también, blanca era la piel que se restregaba contra la otra piel en una danza que de mágica no tenía ni un solo movimiento, blanco era el frio que había en el lugar y que no sentían, blanco era el infierno mismo en donde se agolpaba el carmín del beso.

Negras eran las alas que se escondían entre el blanco del lugar, negros eran los ojos que veían sin ver el carmín en la piel, negros eran los instintos que lo guiaban hacia el infierno blanco que extendía sus manos hacia él.

El carmín escurrió de las comisuras de sus labios cando el hollow rompió ese beso tan profundo, sonrió ante la mujer que tenía frente a él y con la lengua recorrió el camino de que la sangre había dejado sobre el delicado mentón de la pelinegra llevándose con esta el cálido sabor metálico que habitaba tras las venas de ella.

Todo había comenzado como una simple pelea entre ellos, tan habitual que pasaba desapercibida por todos, dos gritos, muchos golpes, argumentos sin sentido que eran dichos para no perder el orgullo ante ese rival imaginario. Dos sonrisas, un guiño, una caricia y no hacía falta más para atraerla hacia él de forma brusca y besarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si besara a un ángel.

El seguro en la puerta de él nunca era en vano y siempre era seguido por una tanda de caricias inocentes y necesitadas por parte de ambos, tan inocentes que no pasaban de eso, caricias sobre la ropa, anhelando cada parte de la piel del otro ser y a la vez, sintiendo la vergüenza de la inexperiencia por parte de ambos. Perdían la fachada seria y agresiva y era transformada por un rubor tan perfecto que solo era la demostración de la inocencia.

Pudieron haberse quedado sobre la cama, así, abrazados y sin hacer nada más que no fuera besarse y sentir la cercanía del uno con el otro, la ropa era lo de menos, sabían que por el momento, esa otra parte del ritual no era necesario por parte de ambos, no era el tiempo. La alarma para hollows se activó y eso rompió el encanto armónico de la habitación, se separaron y tomaron la forma de shinigami, ahí no eran más que compañeros.

Particularmente grande el hollow de ese día, muy difícil de derrotar pero no imposible o eso creían hasta que un tentáculo salido de la agonizante creatura los atravesó a ambos por el pecho, una victoria pírrica, ganaban y morían a la vez. Se abrazaron así como lo habían hecho en la mañana, después de pelear por la última rebanada del pastel, se besaron sin importarles la sangre que teñía los labios de ambos.

_- Te dije que no murieras…_

Agonizaban sobre la sangre que manaba de sus cuerpos, juntos, ella descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos con lágrimas en ellos por la tristeza de dejar solo a su hermano. Él tenía los ojos abiertos con pánico por lo que había olvidado.

_- Lo que hago por la reina… por MI reina…_

Quiso gritar, patalear, forzarlo a regresar a su mundo interno pero no pudo, agonizaba y estaba consciente de eso, lucho hasta que perdió la consciencia y despertó dentro de su mundo interno sintiendo nada pero atado con bandas negras a un edificio, estaba atrapado dentro de él mismo. El hollow abrió los ojos, regeneró la herida en el pecho y vio a la que iba a ser su reina, estaba agonizante y gruño por eso, tomó la zanpakuto y la enterró dentro del alma moribunda haciendo que un haz de luz se reflejara en el lugar, transfirió parte de sus poderes y la reina despertó completamente sana pero con la misma mirada que la del hollow.

Se lanzó sobre él de un rápido movimiento quedando sentada sobre las caderas del hollow y con la sonrisa perversa lo besó mientras movía su cuerpo de una manera obscena. En esa escena no había romanticismo, no había cariño ni había nada, solo carmín, blanco y negro. Solo deseo. Entonces la ropa estorbó, la hicieron girones con los dedos que parecían garras dejando libre lo único que necesitaban que estuviese libre.

No fue un gemido ni un grito ni un gruñido, fue un sonido ahogado pero que simbolizaba el placer en toda su magnificencia, y el carmín afloró nuevamente en la escena, pero no era por una herida de guerra sino por una herida de placer entre las piernas de la reina. No sentían dolor, solo placer, por eso los besos que se deban estaban bañados del carmín de la pasión que se teñía de negro.

Las uñas en la espalda, lo salvaje del momento, las heridas sangrantes que se hacían mutuamente eran ignoradas y cubiertas por la sangre en el piso, por la suciedad de la tierra, por lo obsceno del acto carnal que realizaban. Eran dos creaturas sumidas en una batalla por la dominación mutua y que resultaba más placentera de lo que cualquiera se hubiese podido imaginar.

Gruñidos tras gruñidos, envestidas tras envestidas, movimientos de caderas que envolvían las caderas del otro y que hacían que toda la masculinidad del hollow entrara hasta lo más profundo de la reina y la hiciera sangrar por lo fuerte que ejercía la presión. Parecían querer más. La reina terminó sobre el hollow con un gruñido que fue ahogado en el beso teñido de carmín. El hollow dejó que el frio blanco llenara a la reina momentos después en varias embestidas aplicadas con tanta fuerza que no parecía una reina sino una muñeca de trapo la que se contorsionaba por el placer de lo brusco dentro de ella.

Entonces la oscuridad regresó y extendió sus alas sobre ambos, perdieron la consciencia después del acto obsceno y se sumergieron en lo que pronto, cuando despertaran, se volvería el infierno en vida.

Ya no habría carmín ni blanco ni negro. Solo dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer...<strong>


	25. Dolor

**¡H**ola! Aquí les traigo un fic a petición, es la continuación del pasado, espero que sea del agrado del que la pidió. Y gracias a los que leen, a los que me dejan Reviews y a los que marcan la historia como Follow o Favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> Dolor…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia** / Horror

* * *

><p>Dolor. No blanco ni negro ni carmín, no era un color definido ni siquiera semejante a alguno, era solo agonía de momentos que regresaban una y otra vez, que le recordaban al cuerpo en donde estaba, que le recordaban al cuerpo que era lo que había pasado. Agonía.<p>

El blanco del hueso se había esfumado, el carmín del momento se había ocultado entre las alas negras que los envolvían como si fuese seda y que los perdía en la agonía.

Todo había sido tan rápido, así como inició así terminó. Los habían encontrado momentos después, cuando las alas negras de la noche los ocultaba de todo, estaban tirados en el piso, inconscientes, aparentemente sanos.

El hombre de las sandalias junto con la mujer gato los tomaron y los sacaron del lugar. Habían sentido algo diferente, algo anormal y temieron; cuando llegaron al lugar solo estaban ellos, cubiertos de sangre, con la ropa rota en lugares que nada le dejaban a la imaginación. Los dejaron en un cuarto, les cambiaron de ropa, los revisaron, los metieron en sus cuerpos y esperaron. Era lo único que podían hacer, esperar.

Pero el dolor no espera, estaba ahí, presente, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Él seguía aprisionado en su mundo interno, las bandas negras lo sujetaban al edificio y le impedían moverse. Su copia lo veía desde una posición superior y se burlaba, le mostraba esa sonrisa tan sínica que poseía, le restregaba en la cara lo que ambos sabían que había pasado, le recordaba lo que ambos sabían que sucedería. Agonía.

- _Podría matarte_ – Le decía.

Podría matarlo, era seguro, podría abrirlo de parte a parte sin siquiera derramar una mísera gota de sudor, podría desintegrarlo, podría decapitarlo. Podría… y…

El blanco frio del infierno se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, le cortaba la piel, la hacía sangrar, la hacía castañear los dientes, la hacía tener miedo. El lugar había sido como siempre y sin embargo había cambiado.

El sonido de metal contra metal chocando la alertó, la hizo apurarse hacia éste y las vio. Era ella y _alguien más_. Peleaban a muerte, era notable por los cortes sangrantes de ella, por la sonrisa de satisfacción de ese _alguien más_, por la cara de determinación que ambas tenían pero, ese _alguien más_ estaba ganando.

Ella gritó su nombre en un momento de estupidez y fue justo lo que ese _alguien más_ necesitó, ese segundo en donde ella la volteó a ver por reflejo a la mujer que la llamaba, ese solo segundo hizo la diferencia, la hizo perder todo y la guadaña cortó algo más que el aire frio del infierno.

La cabeza, aun con la expresión estupefacta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, con los ojos completamente abiertos, con una hilera carmín escapando por su boca que hacía juego con la gargantilla carmín en su cuello, rodó por el suelo nevado hasta los pies de la causante de su muerte y la ventisca se detuvo.

Y fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho, cayó de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente con los brazos, ignorando los hilos de sangre y el dolor que la ventisca había provocado en ella. Levantó la vista, la vio, un hollow igual a ella y entonces volvió a sentir miedo.

- _Y lo haré_ – dijo con su voz de hollow y con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Estaban a su merced, completamente solos, con el miedo pesándoles en las venas, con la sensación de que el infierno se acercaba una vez más y de que no venía solo. Cada uno dentro de sí mismo, cada uno viendo el filo del arma que su copia sujetaba, cada uno viendo el rostro del…

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, como si hubiesen estados sincronizados. Sorprendieron a sus cuidadores que los habían encerrado dentro de una barrera por la enorme cantidad de presión espiritual que empezaron a emanar.

Los miraban con cautela, como si esperaran a que una bestia salvaje los atacara pero lo que vieron en los ojos de cada uno fue miedo. Un miedo del que nadie podría desconfiar.


	26. El monstruo

**¡Hola!** Este es el ultimo One-shot que subo para esta compilación de Fics dedicados al Horror para Bleach, también es el ultimo que subo para este Fandoom, con este me despido, les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me dieron follow o favoritos, los que me comentaron, criticaron y demás, sin ustedes no habría aguantado este año que estuvo de locos. Si alguien lee "La fresa de la muerte" tengo que decirles que hasta ahí se quedará indefinidamente hasta que le vuelva a agarrar amor a la serie... disfruten este ultimo OS y nuevamente gracias :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. La historia original tampoco es mía, la encontré en fb y le pedí al autor el permiso para usarla. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot:<strong> El monstruo…

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu** / (?)

* * *

><p>Se encontraba fastidiado, impotente, melancólico, abrumado y todos aquellos sentimientos que surgen cuando a una persona querida le pasa algo y no está en tus manos ayudarla, sumado al hecho de que esa persona querida era su hermana menor, Karin, hacia las cosas increíblemente más jodidas. ¿Cómo carajos le había pasado eso? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su anaranjada cabeza ¿Cómo?<p>

Ella se encontraba bien, era fuerte, atlética (demasiado para ser una niña de 6 años), vigorosa, enérgica y todos aquellos adjetivos que se le pudiesen adjudicar a una niña que golpeaba como niño.

Se despeinó su anaranjada cabellera y bufó molesto, su hermana estaba internada en el hospital general de Karakura con una intravenosa conectada a uno de sus brazos luchando por su vida. Nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, esa mañana no había bajado a desayunar, de hecho, ni siquiera había despertado ante los constantes movimientos de su gemela, cosa que alarmó a todos en la casa.

Su papá la revisó en la pequeña clínica que tenían pero no encontró nada, inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital y la internaron ahí. Diagnóstico: desconocido. Pronostico: reservado.

Y es que el pelinaranja llevaba días sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era ese sentimiento sobre la piel que recorre la espalda y eriza los vellos de la nuca lo que le decía que la tranquilidad no iba a durar.

Fastidiado, porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, botó los libros de la universidad al piso, no quería saber nada más de medicina. Se sentía impotente al ser uno de los primeros de la clase y no saber qué era lo que aquejaba a su hermana y, por un momento comprendió como se sentía su padre.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó y golpeó la pared con frustración e impotencia. Se volvió a despeinar los cabellos y se tumbó en la cama. Parecía león enjaulado en su casa pero, por más que quisiera estar en el hospital junto a su padre, no podía. El hombre explícitamente le había dicho que se quedara en su casa a cuidar a su otra hermana menor.

Dormir era prácticamente una misión imposible así que simplemente cerró los ojos para descansarlos un momento y para hacer más intensa la oscuridad se colocó el brazo sobre ellos. El silencio de la habitación le llenaba y al menos, un poco de paz le sentaba bien.

- ¡Onii-chan! – el grito desesperado de su hermana menor lo sacó de su momentánea paz, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación que ella compartía con Karin. Entró a la habitación y prendió una pequeña lámpara de noche con lunas y estrellas que había junto a la cama de la menor.

Con una mirada seria e inquisidora le preguntó a su hermanita - ¿Qué pasó? – mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. Había que admitir que no era el hermano más expresivo del mundo, de lejos el hermano que daba abrazos a diestra y siniestra y mucho menos besos. Era serio, centrado y algo huraño, pero amaba a sus hermanitas.

- Hay un monstruo en el armario que quiere comerme – señaló la niña con una mano temblorosa y la clásica voz de niña pequeña hacia la puerta en cuestión.

Ichigo relajó su mirada y le dio un ligero atisbo de sonrisa mientras le decía – no hay monstruos come niñas en la casa – pero la niña solo se abrazó más al peluche que sostenía en brazos y miraba con los ojos aguados a su hermano mayor. El pelinaranja soltó un bufido mental sin cambiar esa ligera sonrisa de su rostro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario – te voy a mostrar que no hay monstruos come niños en la casa – y abrió la puerta del armario encontrando un peluche gigante de dinosaurio con el que jugaban las gemelas - ¡oh! ¿Qué es esto? – Fingió sorpresa y se lanzó sobre el monstruo de peluche – el monstruo del armario, te voy a derrotar – y empezó una pantomima de pelean con el peluche mientras la pequeña se reía a todo pulmón por la puesta en escena de su hermano.

El pelinaranja rodó por el piso fingiendo que estaba por ser derrotado y giró la cabeza ligeramente para ver debajo de la cama de su hermana mientras gritaba - ¡No me vas a ganar! – aprovechó que su hermana no lo veía y metió la mano bajo la cama y sacó algo que metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón tan rápido que cualquiera hubiese dicho que era parte de la mímica de lucha. Se giró sobre el peluche y lo empezó a zarandear aceleradamente hasta que dijo - ¡He vencido al monstruo! – en forma victoriosa y su hermana aplaudía de la emoción.

Volvió a guardar el peluche en el armario y se sentó nuevamente en la cama de su hermana dándole una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora - ¿está mejor? – le preguntó mientras la arropaba con las sabanas para que ella volviera a dormir.

- Si – respondió su hermanita volviendo a abrazar a su peluche.

- Yuzu – habló en un tono ligeramente serio pero sin parecer agresivo – en esta casa no hay monstruos come niños, ¿sabes por qué? – La niña negó con la cabeza – porque en esta casa vive un monstruo que se come a los monstruos que vienen a molestar a las niñas pequeñas como tú – le tocó la nariz en un extraño gesto de afecto mientras apretaba lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿En la casa vive un monstruo que come monstruos? – Preguntó confundida y el pelinaranja asintió – pero los monstruos son malos.

- No todos, hay algunos que son buenos, como el monstruo que vive en esta casa, vive aquí y se come a los monstruos que intentan entrar a la casa y lastimar a las niñas pequeñas como tú y, aunque algunas veces se le escapa alguno siempre lo encuentra y se lo come para que no le haga daño a nadie de la casa.

- ¿Entonces este monstruo vive aquí en la casa y nos protege? – el pelinaranja asintió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se paraba de la cama y apagaba la lámpara de lunas y estrellas.

- No temas – le habló desde la puerta antes de salir mientras apretaba el objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón con fuerza – ese monstruo come monstruos te va a cuidar a ti y a Karin de otros monstruos – y la niña solo alcanzó a decir un ligero "sí" antes de caer dormida nuevamente.

El pelinaranja cerró la puerta del cuarto y entonces metió su mano en su pantalón sacando ese objeto que había encontrado bajo la cama de su hermana. A la luz de los focos del pasillo se podía apreciar una horrible creatura de piel negra en posición fetal que entraba en la palma de la mano del pelinaranja. La creatura temblaba mientras abría los ojos amarillos, con terror los enfocó sobre el joven que lo tenía sostenido.

El pelinaranja sonreía complacido ante la creatura que tenía en la mano, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y abrió la boca grandemente dejando ver dos hileras de dientes afilados y detrás de esos dientes la sonrisa de macabro placer. La creatura no tuvo tiempo de gritar al momento de ser llevado a la boca del monstruo más grande para ser devorado…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer... los quiero! :D<strong>


End file.
